Knight: Light of Dragon
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Meski terjebak dalam server game VRMMORPG dan terancam mati tetapi tidak mengurangi sedikitpun semangat hidup Naruto. Hingga suatu ketika ia bertemu seorang pria yang merubah dan membawa hidupnya dalam medan pertempuran. Bisakah ia terbebas kembali ke dunia nyata dan tetap bertahan hidup?/CH9 UP...Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Conquest (Part 1)

**Knight: Light of Dragon  
**

_Crossover Story: Naruto x Bleach_

_Crossover Story Item: Naruto x Bleach x Fairy Tail x Fate/Zero x Yu-Gi-Oh! x KIBA x Bakugan x Eureka Seven x Guilty Crown x Shingeki no Kyojin x Summon Night_

**Disclaimer Naruto: ****Masashi Kishimoto **

**Disclaimer ****Bleach: ****Tite Kubo**

_Dan banyak lagi Disclaimer lainnya, yang jelas Chara dan kebanyakan Item dalam Fic ini bukan punya Gyu. Kecuali beberapa nama Skill dan Item original fic ini._

_I really trully take no provit_

_Genre:__Adventure/Sci-Fi/Friendship/_Crime/Mystery/Romance/Drama/Hurt-Comfort, Suspense, dan Humor (dikiit) ^^

_Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke x Sakura x Shino x Hinata x Ten-ten x Neji  
_

_Warning: OOC/AU/Misstyp(s)/FULL RPG SCI-FI/etc_

– _you can stop reading from now if you don't like it__–_

…

_Scroll one: Daily life of Blacksmith_

_...__**Conquest (Part 1)**__..._

...

Tahun X077, sebuah _Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game_ (VRMMORPG) pertama muncul di bawah produksi C-Company bernama _ Legionnaire Force Online _(LFO). Meskipun VRMMORPG ini menjadi acuan bagi versi lain yang bermunculan berikutnya namun dari segi grafis, _Weaponery_, _Appearance_, _Quest_, dan _Challenge_, LFO lebih banyak diminati di kalangan remaja hingga dewasa.

Terdapat sekitar 2.385.723 LFO Player dan terus bertambah semenjak VRMMORPG ini dirilis di publik. Selain pembuatan ID yang mudah, pemilihan kelas pun terbilang banyak. Terdapat setidaknya 21 kelas dalam LFO yang paling banyak dipilih oleh player.

Normalnya pada saat pertama _Log In_, player akan dikategorikan dalam 3 legiun. Dark Legion, Independence Legion, atau White Legion. Setelah itu mereka harus memilih 2 _Basic Class_ yaitu Battler atau Villager untuk mengikuti ragam _Basic Practice _terlebih dahulu.

Dan bagi Battler, setelah memasuki level 10 mereka dapat memilih memasuki _Premier Class_. Penentuan _Premier Class_ pada level 10 ini hanya terjadi satu kali dan sangat menentukan langkah player dalam permainan, penentuan ini dinamakan_ First Line_.

Battler Player yang telah melewati _First Line_ dianggap telah layak mengambil _Quest_ di luar zona aman atau masuk dalam sebuah serikat. Namun pada masa ini player belum dapat mengambil _Quest_ _Dungeon_, ini dikarenakan _Dungeon_ merupakan tempat _Quest_ paling berbahaya dalam game ini dan ketika seorang player mendapatkan _after death damage_ 5000+ maka ia akan mati seketika di dunia nyata. Hal ini pun masih menjadi kontroversi bagi C-Company. Alasan yang sering dielu-elukan mereka ialah agar _Player_ tak menyia-nyiakan nyawa _avatar_-nya. Mereka dituntut untuk serius dan tak menyia-nyiakan nyawa mereka.

Tetapi C-Company juga menyatakan bahwa mereka telah meningkatkan fitur keamanan game sehingga dengan perhitungan _damage_ sesuai level juga skill maka pemain takkan mungkin mendapatkan _after death damage_ setinggi itu. Namun jika player kehabisan _HP_ atau mendapat _after death damage_ dibawah 5000 maka ia hanya dikenakan _banned access (A)_ selama 5400 _second_ kemudian dikirim kembali ke zona aman sesuai legiun mereka. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan _banned access (B)_ yakni _log out_ paksa dari zona aman kembali ke dunia nyata dan dinonaktifkannya ID selama 60 _hours_.

Hingga sekarang setidaknya terdapat 7 kelas Battler yang dianggap paling kuat dalam LFO yaitu Seven Blade, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Kekkain, Chaos, dan Caster. Ada juga kelas khusus seperti Warrior dan Paladin untuk petarung umum dalam Legiun dan Semi-Battler seperti Hunter dan Seeker. Sedangkan kelas untuk Villager antara lain Mercenary, Alchemist, Healer, Oracle, ToolMaster, Builder, Fisherman, Blacksmith, Miner, dan Farmer.

Namun diantara semua kelas itu hanya Seven Blade dan Oracle yang paling sedikit bahkan jadi misteri sejak LFO ada. Hanya ada dua player misterius dengan kelas Oracle dan satu orang dengan kelas Seven Blade. Beberapa mengatakan kedua kelas itu tidak terdapat dalam menu _First Line_ namun ada dalam _World Grade_.

Konflik awal dalam LFO terjadi 3 tahun dari waktu sekarang.

* * *

_**March 15, X090...Thirteen year after LFO has been released...**_

_**Quarter Line – Konoha**_

* * *

Ribuan Warrior dan Paladin dari Dark Legion terus berdatangan menuju perbatasan White Legion. Inilah perang besar pertama antar Legiun. Ratusan orang dari berbagai serikat satu bertarung satu sama lain di dekat perbatasan tersebut.

"Hashirama?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih dengan armor set biru disampingnya.

"Tobirama, perintahkan lebih banyak Archer agar bersiap di dekat perbatasan. Tarik mundur separuh dari Lancer ke area para Healer, kemudian kerahkan Assassin untuk menggantikannya," perintah Hashirama.

"_Hai_." Tobirama pun pergi.

Hashirama menggenggam erat pembatas pagar gedung Kage itu. Bukan karena ia takut karena tengah menghadapi perang, juga bukan takut karena ia akan mati di medan pertempuran, namun ia sangat marah mengetahui rencana sesungguhnya perang ini dari pemimpin Dark Legion.

'Aku takkan membiarkanmu, Madara,' gumam Hashirama.

Sementara itu, Madara terus bergerak dalam garis depan dan menghancurkan player lain yang menghalanginya. Semua waktu telah banyak ia habiskan untuk mempersiapkan datangnya hari ini, **Penyerangan pada White Legion**.

Puluhan serikat dari White Legion terus menyerang dan berhasil memukul mundur pasukan Dark Legion dari perbatasan utara. Salah seorang jenderal pasukan White Legion dengan kelas Caster mengeluarkan skill miliknya hingga membuat gemerincik kilat biru di tangannya. Ia bergerak cepat dan menusuk jendral musuk lalu menghancurkannya menjadi poligon-poligon biru.

Di sisi lain, seorang Assassin lagi datang melindungi bagian belakangnya dan memukul musuh-musuh tersebut dengan keras, membuat _HP_ musuh habis seketika.

"_Lightning Edge_ menghabiskan banyak _CP_, Kakashi. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya, separuh dari bar Chakra milikmu sudah terpakai habis." Pria itu melemparkan _item full restore_ yang ia ambil dari _inventory_ miliknya pada Kakashi.

"_Arigatou_, Gai. Kenapa kau tidak memakai _dagger_ milikmu?" Kakashi memakai _item full restore_ lalu _HP_ dan _CP_ miliknya kembali seperti semula.

"Assassin tidak memerlukan senjata kau tahu. Keahlian dengan tangan kosong dan ketahanan fisik itulah yang seharusnya digunakan," balas Gai yang menendang dengan kuat musuh di depannya yang kemudian hancur menjadi poligon-poligon dengan seketika.

"Selain itu, sebenarnya kenapa Madara sampai mengambil alih server utama dari C-Company?" tanya Gai yang terus memunggungi Kakashi dan menyerang musuh di belakangnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi dia akan mendapatkan akses LFO sepenuhnya jika berhasil membunuh White Legion King kemudian—"

"Menjadi raja dari dunia yang baru."

**:&&&:**

Sementara itu, pertarungan sengit juga terjadi di perbatasan selatan. Seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dan seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu tengah bertempur sengit melawan ratusan pasukan Dark Legion yang terus berdatangan dari berbagai sisi.

"ASUMA!" Perempuan itu langsung menggunakan skill miliknya untuk menghancurkan musuh di belakang pria itu.

"_**Golden Phantasm: Wind Hook Slasher**_." Asuma mengeluarkan skill tombak miliknya dan menguras habis puluhan _HP_ musuh di depannya.

"_**Pyro Secret: The Greatfire**_**.**" Perempuan itu memakai skill Chaos miliknya dan menghancurkan ratusan prajurit Dark Legion dengan sapuan api raksasa.

Jutaan poligon-poligon bertebaran di udara setelah dua skill yang cukup mengerikan tadi dikeluarkan. Asuma terengah, ia membuka _inventory_ miliknya dan mengambil _High Potion_. _Item_ itu pun memulihkan _HP_ miliknya kembali segera setelah di pakai.

"_Daijobu_, Kurenai?" tanya Asuma.

"Tak apa. Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri saja," balas Kurenai.

"Mereka kelihatannya sangat kuat, Kakuzu." Seorang pria membawa sabit besar dengan tiga mata sabit dan berjalan berdampingan bersama rekannya mendekati Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Aku tidak tertarik, Hidan. Lagipula mereka tidak mungkin membawa Gold dalam perang. Kita harus bergegas," balas Kakuzu sedikit acuh.

"Jangan begitu! Aku ingin sedikit bermain dengan mereka." Hidan tersenyum dan langsung menyiapkan sabitnya.

"Majulah!" Asuma menyiapkan lagi tombaknya dan maju menyerang Hidan.

Hidan menebas dan Asuma menangkisnya dengan tombaknya. Keduanya saling adu ketahanan kemudian setelah merasa seimbang mereka berdua mundur lalu kembali maju menyerang. Asuma melompat dan menusukkan tombaknya namun Hidan memutar sabitnya sehingga mata tombak itu mengenai mata sabitnya lalu sabit itu membelokkan serangan Asuma dan bersiap menebas pria itu, namun Asuma menahan berat tubuhnya dan menarik kembali tombaknya lalu memutarnya sehingga serangan Hidan gagal mencapainya.

"Menarik sekali," ucap Hidan dan Asuma langsung mendorongnya.

"_**Light Phantasm: Rumble Strike**_." Asuma menggunakan skillnya dan mengalirkan Chakra miliknya pada tombaknya. Ia kemudian melakukan serangan tusukan bertubi-tubi pada Hidan namun pria itu menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"...Skill yang mengerikan. Tetapi—_**Forbidden Move: Bind Attack**_." Hidan menebas Asuma namun meleset dan hanya melukai sedikit tangannya membuat Asuma mundur seketika.

Asuma memegangi tangannya yang sakit karena tertebas, terlihat sedikit darahnya masih terurai menjadi poligon-poligon warna merah. Hidan tersenyum kemudian menangkap salah satu poligon warna merah yang menempel di sabitnya kemudian memakannya.

Hidan tersenyum namun Asuma tidak membiarkan satu detikpun bagi Hidan untuk diam dan mulai kembali menyerangnya sehingga Hidan terpaksa mundur lagi. Sementara itu, Kakuzu dan Kurenai diam di tempat mereka menyaksikan Asuma dan Hidan saling menyerang satu sama lain dan bertempur dengan sengit. Diam-diam _Chakra Point _milik Kurenai berkurang ketika secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia menyiapkan skill miliknya.

"_**Subterra Secret: Gravity Bind**_." Kurenai menghentikan gerakan Hidan dalam perangkap gravitasi miliknya.

"Jangan mengganggu!" Kakuzu mengeluarkan sebuah _Dark Spell Paper_ dan tiba-tiba ratusan tali aneh keluar dari kertas itu dan mengikat erat Kurenai lalu membatalkan _Bind_ miliknya.

"S-Shikigami?" tanya Kurenai melihat tali yang mengikat erat tubuhnya.

Meskipun Skill Bind milik Kurenai hanya mampu menghentikan sesaat pergerakan Hidan namun itu cukup memberi waktu bagi Asuma untuk menusuk leher Hidan kemudian memotongnya dengan mata tombaknya. _HP_ Hidan terkuras habis seiring lehernya yang putus dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Satu sudah selesai," ucap Asuma namun Kakuzu tidak terlihat gentar sedikitpun saat rekannya dibunuh.

"Hei jangan diam saja, bantu aku!"

Asuma terkejut saat baru menyadari kalau tubuh Hidan tidak berubah menjadi poligon-poligon kecil meskipun _HP_ miliknya sudah habis. Kakuzu diam dan mengeluarkan kembali _Dark Spell Paper_ miliknya dan mengeluarkan tali aneh yang merayap menuju Hidan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lalu menjahit kembali lehernya dengan badannya. Kemudian setelah tersambung Hidan berdiri dan mengambil _item blue restoration_ dan memulihkan kembali _CP_ miliknya hingga _Bar_ itu penuh meskipun _HP_ miliknya tetap kosong.

Asuma menatap kosong Hidan. Ia yakin ia telah membunuhnya karena _state_ _HP_ Hidan jelas tertera angka '0'. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkinkah ia sekarang terkena _bug_? Tetapi jika ia maka bagaimana bisa Hidan mengambil _item_ dari _inventory_ dan kemudian memakainya. Mungkin ini salah satu skill dari kelas Assassin yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kurenai...Aku ingin kau pergi ke perbatasan timur dan membantu serikat lain disana. Aku akan urus yang ada disini," ucap Asuma.

"Berhenti bersikap sok kuat! Kau takkan bisa mengalahkan mereka sendiri—"

Kata-kata Kurenai terpotong saat wanita itu kehilangan kesadarannya karena _Knight Phantasm_ milik Asuma memukul perutnya dan kemudian mengangkat wanita itu kemudian membawanya pergi jauh dari tempat pertarungan sekarang. Lalu setelah Kurenai cukup jauh, Asuma mengeluarkan Chakra miliknya tanda ia siap menggunakan skill-nya kapan saja.

"Bisa kita teruskan?" tanya Asuma.

Hidan tersenyum licik dan memutar kepalanya hingga bergemeretak dan mengalirkan Chakra miliknya ke kakinya dan kakinya pun bergerak membentuk sebuah pola lingkaran aneh dengan Chakranya tadi. Asuma hanya diam melihat perilaku Hidan sekarang.

"_**Forbidden Move: Curse of Bind**_**.**" Hidan tersenyum saat wajahnya menjadi hitam dengan sedikit corak putih seketika sesaat setelah ia menggunakan skillnya.

Hidan hanya berdiri dengan badannya yang seperti itu diatas simbol aneh itu. Melihat Hidan yang tidak melancarkan serangan Asuma pun menyerangnya lebih dahulu dan menusukkan tombaknya dengan aliran Chakra tepat menuju jantung Hidan.

Dan tombak itupun berhasil menembus badan Hidan...namun Asuma memuntahkan darah dan langsung jatuh ketanah sambil memegangi dadanya. Darahnya perlahan berubah menjadi poligon dan menghilang di udara, selain itu _HP_ miliknya juga berkurang membuat ia sendiri kebingungan.

Hidan tersenyum lagi kemudian mengambil sabitnya dan mengaliri sabit itu dengan Chakranya dan menebaskan lagi ke kakinya sendiri dan Asuma kembali jatuh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya. Entah kenapa semakin Hidan menyakiti dirinya Asuma lah yang terkena _damage_ itu.

Hidan mencabut tombak itu dan menendang tubuh Asuma lalu melempar tombak itu ke dekat Asuma. Ia pun menebaskan sabitnya bertubi-tubi ke seluruh badannya dan Asuma berteriak kesakitan merasakan rasa sakit di tempat yang sama dan darahnya yang bercucuran lalu berubah menjadi poligon-poligon kecil berwarna merah dan menghilang di udara.

"S-Sial...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Asuma memandangi _HP_ miliknya yang terus berkurang sementara Hidan tak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

"_Curse of Bind_ adalah _Forbidden Skill_ berupa sihir pengikat terkuat dari Assassin. Bersyukurlah kalau kau bisa merasakan skill langka ini." Hidan tersenyum karena tampaknya ia menikmati hal itu.

Asuma mencoba berdiri dan menjadikan tombaknya sebagai sandaran hingga ia bisa berdiri sempurna. Ia pun memandang Hidan kemudian menggunakan skill terbaiknya hingga _Bar CP_ miliknya langsung kosong. Seluruh Chakra mengalir dalam tombak pria itu hingga membuatnya bersinar terang.

"_**Golden Phantasm: Light Strike Ultimate**_."

Asuma menembakkan _Phantasm_ miliknya ke arah Hidan yang hanya berdiri dengan tenang. Sebuah ledakan cahaya terjadi dan membumbung tinggi. Hidan terlempar jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sementara Asuma...terjatuh sesaat setelah serangan itu mengenai Hidan. _HP_ milik Asuma berada di tingkat kritis dan pria itu bahkan hampir tak sanggup lagi berdiri karena rasa sakitnya. Dan Hidan...kemudian berdiri setelah menerima serangan Asuma tadi dan mendekati pria itu yang tengah jatuh berlutut.

"Sudah berakhir..." ucap Hidan di depan Asuma.

Asuma menghela nafas, badannya terasa terbakar dan tulangnya hancur lebur. Asuma dengan pelan menggerakkan jemarinya membuka menu dan mengambil _item_ dari _inventory_ miliknya. Sebuah rokok terbentuk dari poligon-poligon sistem dan kemudian ia menyulutnya lalu menghisapnya di depan Hidan.

"Kau tahu...rokok di game ini tidak senikmat di dunia nyata," ucap Asuma yang kemudian menaruh rokok di mulutnya lagi setelah selesai menghisapnya tadi.

Hidan mengalirkan Chakra di sabit miliknya dan menebas Asuma dengan keras. Karena _HP_ Asuma yang sudah kritis dan menerima serangan sekuat itu maka ia mendapatkan _after death damage_. Dan _total damage_ dari serangan Hidan ialah 5043. Asuma pun terjatuh begitu pula dengan rokok miliknya dan keduanya pun hancur menjadi poligon-poligon kecil lalu menghilang di udara.

**:&&&:**

Strategi dari Hashirama berhasil. Ratusan musuh yang menyerang gerbang depan dapat dihancurkan seketika oleh serangan jarak jauh Archer. Dan serangan cepat Assassin menyapu habis musuh yang mencoba mendekat begitupula dengan Lancer yang memukul mundur puluhan serikat hitam itu. Madara yang melihat situasi tidak menguntungkan ini menggunakan Chakra miliknya dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa.

"_**Summon Spell: Nine Tails Demon**_."

Seekor rubah raksasa muncul di depan seluruh pasukan White Legion. Mereka kembali terkejut saat melihat makhluk mengerikan itu tiba-tiba mengumpulkan Chakra di mulutnya lalu memakannya dan menembakkannya seperti laser hingga seluruh pasukan White Legion hancur seketika dan membuka jalan bagi Dark Legion untuk memasuki perbatasan.

"Inikah iblis terkutuk itu?"

"Hiruzen, mundur!" teriak Tobirama.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Tobirama memakai skill miliknya, "_**Counter Spell: Giant Whirl Wave**_**.**"

Seluruh partikel udara di sekitar Tobirama pun berubah menjadi air yang sangat banyak dan membentuk gelombang besar yang menghantam rubah raksasa itu, tetapi serangan tersebut hanya membuat hewan itu bergeser beberapa puluh meter dari tempat asalnya.

"_**Counter Spell: Silent Winter.**_" Tobirama langsung menghabiskan separuh _Bar CP_ miliknya.

Kyuubi pun tak bisa bergerak lagi karena kaki hingga pundak dan sebagian tubuh bawahnya membeku. Namun Madara tak membiarkan hal ini berlangsung lama dan menggunakan skill spesial miliknya juga dengan segera.

"_**Counter Spell: Burning Land.**_" Dan es itu pun mencair seketika oleh lava panas dari skill Madara. Tobirama menutup separuh wajahnya dengan siku dan mundur karena panasnya hawa lava itu.

Kyuubi terbebas dan berlari dengan kencang menuju White Legion namun tiba-tiba puluhan kayu raksasa menghentikan pergerakannya dan melilit seluruh kaki dan lengan serta tubuh rubah itu. Rubah itu mengerang dengan suara keras karena tak bisa bergerak namun ia tetap mencoba melawan.

"_**Hidden Counter Spell: Realms Secret Technique.**_"

Madara memperhatikan dari kejauhan Hashirama mencoba menahan pergerakan hewan itu namun perlahan juga kayu-kayu itu mulai retak karena kekuatan Kyuubi yang begitu dahsyat. Hashirama mencoba menahan lebih lama lagi dengan memperbanyak lilitan kayu itu namun sia-sia.

'Cepatlah...' gumam Hashirama lagi.

Akhirnya seluruh kayu itu berhasil dihancurkan oleh Kyuubi dengan mengalirkan Chakra di seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuubi berlari menyerang Hashirama yang berada tepat di depan White Legion. Namun tiba-tiba seekor katak raksasa datang menimpanya dan keduanya pun menghilang bersamaan dengan seketika.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiruzen melihat dua monster tadi telah lenyap.

**...**

**...**

**::To Be Continue::**

_**A/N:**__ Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau plotnya pasaran =="__**.**__Sebenernya ini sih termasuk Crossover dari semua anime yang tertera diatas cuman terbatas pada jenis game, alat, dan item saja. Chara anime __Fairy Tail, Fate/Zero, Yu-Gi-Oh!, dll tidak ikut masuk XD Walaupun cuma Crossover Naruto x Bleach tapi tetep Gyu cantumkan takut ada yang protes ^^._

_Sankyuu udah mampir reader n senpai semua, mohon review, kritik, dan sarannya yaa XD #Untuk beberapa istilah akan dijelasin di Ch" berikutnya, atau kalau mau nanya langsung boleh lewat PM.  
_

* * *

**ooO**

**_:::Informasi rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui:::_**

**_—Deskripsi 7 Kelas Terkuat di LFO—_**

**_Seven Blade: _**_bukan orang yang menggunakan tujuh pedang sekaligus tapi orang yang punya pedang rangkap (satu pedang namun dapat dipecah jadi tujuh) maksimal penggunaan cuman 2-3 pedang aja. Bagi yang susah ngebayangin ini mirip__ pedang 'Buster Blader' Cloud di Final Fantasy VII-Advent Children ^^_

_Karakteristik skill: Seven Blade_

_**Archer:** Pemain (Player) yang menggunakan persenjataan panah dan ahli di bidang jarak jauh (Experts Range) Mata mereka seperti elang yang mengincar mangsanya dan termasuk penembak jitu. Hanya ada dua cara untuk mengalahkan Archer; 1) Membunuh langsung mereka dalam jarang dekat, 2) Mematahkan atau memotong seluruh anggota gerak tubuhnya (tangan&kaki)._

_Karakteristik skill: Experts Range & Eye of Truth: Low-Medium-Expert_

_**Lancer:** Pemain (Player) yang menggunakan persenjataan tombak dan memiliki serangan gempuran yang sangat kuat dan sangat beruntung jika ukuran musuh jauh lebih besar ketimbang dia sendiri. Lancer dapat merealisasikan suatu ilusi jadi kenyataan dan menggunakannya sebagai serangan kuat. Lancer juga bisa membuat Clone dirinya sendiri sama seperti bunshin yang disebut Knight Phantasm._

_Karakteristik skill: Phantasm (Bronze, Silver, Golden, Light, Dark)_

_**Assassin:** Pemain (Player) yang menggunakan persenjataan ragam dan ringan tapi tak sedikit juga Assassin yang menggunakan pedang karena bagi mereka senjata adalah hal yang relatif. Assassin lebih mengutamakan kecepatan karena itulah umumnya dalam perang meski ia telah menebas musuh ia tak peduli apakah musuh telah kalah atau hanya terluka dan terfokus pada musuh berikutnya._

_Karakteristik skill: Move (Sama seperti Blacksmith tetapi tipe Move Assassin adalah Accel)_

_**Kekkain:** Pemain (Player) yang menggunakan persenjataan Square Ring yakni cincin berbentuk persegi empat yang dapat membuat mereka membentuk Grave Box (Bagi yang susah ngebayangin ini mirip Kekkaishi^^) Kekkain juga dapat memanggil Shikigami pembantu sehingga mereka adalah kelas yang paling banyak kemampuan untuk memanggil Summon Creature (Hewan Panggilan). Selain itu dengan Grave Box mereka dapat melakukan One Hit Death dengan catatan musuh berada 10 level dibawah Kekkain itu sendiri. Namun jika jarak level musuh kurang dari 10 bahkan lebih maka perlu waktu untuk proses penghancurannya. _

_Karakteristik skill: Archaic Seal & Shikigami Release_

_**Chaos:** Pemain (Player) yang merupakan Pengendali Attribut atau pengguna kekuatan yang hanya bersumber dari Attribut. Mereka dapat membentuk benda bahkan membuat ilusi dari attribut._

_Karakteristik skill: Secret (Pyro, Aquos, Subterra, Ventus, Luminous, Dark)_

_**Caster:** Pemain (Player) yang memiliki kekuatan sihir. Caster merupakan penyihir universal, Caster dapat membentuk ilusi, dapat mengendalikan attribut ganda, dan bahkan dapat menyembuhkan seperti Healer. Tetapi kemampuan penyembuhan Caster hanyalah seperempat dari kemapuan Healer. Caster yang kuat bukan mereka yang menggunakan sihir beragam namun mereka yang menggunakan ciri khas sihir. Sebagai contoh, Caster yang menggunakan sihir api, tanah, dan angin lebih lemah ketimbang Caster yang selalu menggunakan sihir es. Itu karena poin skill mereka selalu terfokus pada tipe sihir yang mereka selalu gunakan._

_Karakteristik Skill: Spell (Summon, Seal, Counter, Defence)_

**_::End of Information::_**

**ooO**


	2. Chapter 2: Conquest (Part 2)

_**:::RPG Basic Glossarium:::**_

_**System Bar:**__ Keseluruhan bar yang ada di atas kepala pemain VRMMORPG mencakup ID, HP, CP, dan State Column._

_**ID:**__ Nama Player (Pemain game) terbagi atas ID utama dan Nickname (nama panggilan). Adapun disini pemain hanya bisa memberi nama Nickname mereka karena penamaan ID utama diatur otomatis oleh sistem LFO. Biasanya ID utama dapat menggambarkan sikap Player tersebut di LFO (Legionnaire Force Online)._

_**HP/Bar HP:**__ Health Point/Hit Point/Darah (Bahasa Gaming), atau bisa juga diartikan nilai batas ketahanan seorang Player (Pemain) dalam game dalam menerima kerusakan pada Avatar (Tubuh Virtual) mereka. Jika HP habis maka Player game akan mati atau kehilangan Life (Nyawa mereka dalam game). Adapun Bar HP maksudnya bentuk HP tersebut dalam bentuk kotak persegi panjang,Bar HP disini kotak persegi panjang berwarna hijau._

_**CP/Bar CP (fic only):**__ Chakra Point/Stamina (Bahasa Gaming), atau bisa juga diartikan nilai batas seorang Player dalam menggunakan Skill (Kemampuan untuk menyerang, bertahan, dsb). Jika CP habis maka Player game akan merasakan kelelahan dan harus mengisi kembali dengan menggunakan item (sebuah benda tertentu) atau berdiam diri di zona aman namun jika hanya berdiam diri di zona aman pengisian CP cukup lambat dibanding menggunakan item. Adapun Bar CP maksudnya bentuk CP tersebut dalam bentuk kotak persegi panjang, Bar CP disini kotak persegi panjang berwarna biru._

_**State Column (fic only):**__ Kotak gambaran status player berbentuk pentagon berada di samping kiri/sebelum bar HP&CP. State Column memiliki berbagai gambaran tergantung situasi Player. Sebagai contoh Player game keracunan maka State Column akan berubah dari 'Normal' menjadi 'Poisoned' dan racun itu perlu diobati untuk merubah kembali status menjadi normal karena racun dapat mengurangi HP. Namun ada juga state yang tidak memengaruhi HP seperti Pusing (Dizzy), Tidur (Sleep), Lumpuh (Paralyze), dll._

_**Inventory:**__ Semacam tempat penampungan item (benda-benda) dan weapon (senjata) untuk Pemain. Mereka dapat membuka menu Inventory untuk mengambil item/weapon atau dapat menggunakan item langsung di menu inventory dengan catatan mereka memiliki party member (anggota kelompok dalam RPG)._

_**Armor:**__ Pelindung tubuh, yang dapat meredam pengurangan HP. Armor disini bisa berbentuk baju perang (Hard Armor), baju perang ringan (Normal Armor), baju biasa/cenderung seperti kaus namun masih bisa melindungi Player (Soft Armor)._

_**Durability:**__ Ketahanan suatu benda (item) dalam game. Bisa disebut juga HP senjata (weapon) dalam game. Jika durability suatu benda habis maka benda itu akan hancur menjadi poligon-poligon sistem (suatu kristal pipih kecil) namun untuk makanan, durability-nya sama seperti di dunia nyata dan akan hancur jika sudah melampaui basi terkecuali makanan tersebut jatuh ke tanah selama beberapa detik atau dibuang ke tempat sampah maka ia akan langsung hancur seketika._

* * *

******Knight: Light of Dragon**

_Crossover Story: Naruto x Bleach_

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo**

_Dan banyak lagi Disclaimer lainnya, yang jelas Chara dan kebanyakan Item dalam Fic ini bukan punya Gyu. Kecuali beberapa nama Skill dan Item original fic ini._

…

_Scroll one: Daily life of Blacksmith_

_...__**Conquest (Part 2)**__..._

...

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiruzen melihat dua monster tadi telah lenyap.

"Mereka telah di transfer ke suatu tempat oleh seseorang," jawab Tobirama.

"Itu sudah cukup memberiku waktu untuk membuka jalan ini. _**Hidden Counter Spell: Cursed Dark Fire**_." Madara menembakkan api sihir hitam dari nafas di mulutnya pada Tobirama dan Hiruzen.

"_**Defence Spell: Golem Wall.**_" Hiruzen langsung reflek dengan membuat tanah di sekitarnya meninggi dan menghindari serangan Madara, namun ia sedikit lambat sehingga sedikit api hitam itu berhasil mengenai bahunya.

Hiruzen mengambil _Burn Heal_ di _Inventory_ miliknya dan memakainya namun tak ada reaksi apapun dan api hitam itu terus membakar dan mengurangi HP milik Hiruzen.

"_State Burn_-nya tidak bisa hilang," ucap Hiruzen yang sedikit bingung karena meskipun ia memakai _Burn Heal_ api itu tak berhenti membakarnya. Ia pun akhirnya melepas _Hard Armor_ miliknya hingga tersisa _Normal Black Armor_ saja.

"Dia menghilang," ucap Tobirama saat menyadari Madara tak ada di antara lautan api tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi dan siapa yang mampu men-transfer hewan sebesar itu dalam waktu sekejap?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Seorang Caster dari **Vampire Knight**, serikat terkuat di Independence Legion yang hanya beranggotakan 10 orang. Aku yakin Hashirama yang meminta mereka datang kemari," jawab Tobirama lagi.

"Jadi, Independence Legion berpihak pada kita?"

"Tentu saja—"

Kata-kata Tobirama dan Hiruzen terhenti saat dua buah tombak hitam menusuk tubuh mereka masing-masing. Golem Wall milik Hiruzen pun hancur karena Hiruzen tak mampu mengontrol skill miliknya lagi. Mereka lalu jatuh keras di tanah bersama hancurnya dinding raksasa itu.

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Aku tak bisa mengendalikan skill milikku." Hiruzen menatap sayu _bar CP_ miliknya terisi lalu terpakai, penuh lalu kosong, begitupula dengan _state column_ miliknya terlihat _random_, semuanya terlihat tidak stabil. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Tobirama.

"Sebuah kesempatan emas ketika dua orang kandidat Kage lengah di kancah peperangan seperti ini," ucap seorang pria berambut pirang dengan beberapa tindik di wajahnya.

"_**Dark Phantasm: Curse of Weakness**_. Skill yang mampu membatalkan skill musuh dan Venom yang membuat kacau system bar player," lanjut pria itu.

"Akulah orang yang akan menciptakan kedamaian di dunia ini, **Pain**."

**XXX**

"Sudah cukup lama, Hashirama."

"Madara."

Hashirama dan Madara saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan bertarung satu sama lain. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan di pancaran mata keduanya memandangi musuh, meski itu adalah orang yang dekat dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Hashirama.

"Dunia ini busuk, Hashirama. Ketika semua orang pilih kasih padamu dan hanya memandang kulit luarmu maka jauh dalam hatimu kau akan berontak."

"Apa kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada dunia di permainan anak-anak ini?"

"Permainan anak-anak yang memiliki pengguna hingga 2 juta lebih. Itu sudah cukup untuk dunia yang ingin kuciptakan dimana aku yang akan berdiri di atas segalanya," balas Madara lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak memberiku pilihan," ucap Hashirama.

"Baik. Mari kita mulai." Madara tersenyum dan bersiap.

"_**Hidden Counter Spell: Cursed Dark Fire **_| _**Hidden Counter Spell: God of the Realms.**__"_

Kedua skill itu saling berbenturan satu sama lain. Kayu-kayu raksasa yang muncul dari tanah menghantam dengan keras lautan api hitam itu hingga tertahan dan kedua penggunanya pun saling melompat dan menyerang satu sama lain. Madara mengeluarkan _weapon_ miliknya yang berbentuk kipas namun Hashirama mengalirkan sebuah Chakra spesial di tangannya dan memukul keras kipas itu hingga hilang menjadi poligon-poligon biru.

"_Negate Attack_ 'kah. Kalau begitu—"

"Sekarang!" teriak Hashirama.

Seseorang berjubah ala indian sudah muncul di belakang Madara sesaat setelah Hashirama memerintahkannya muncul. Madara terkejut karena kehadiran orang ini yang begitu cepat bahkan tak mampu dirasakan namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk menghindarinya dengan menyerang pria itu menggunakan tangannya, meski begitu pria misterius itu ternyata sudah menyiapkan skill miliknya bahkan sebelum Madara menyerangnya.

"_**Seal Spell: Oath of Spiritualism**_**.**"

Pria itu pun berhasil menyentuh Madara lalu melepaskan kontrak segel miliknya secara paksa. Dan Madara langsung menyerangnya namun pria misterius itu sudah berpindah dengan cepat jauh ke bawah mereka.

"Aku akan mengurusnya mulai dari sini," perintah Hashirama dan pria misterius itu mengangguk lalu menghilang dengan seketika.

Madara dan Hashirama mendarat di atas kayu-kayu raksasa yang dikelilingi oleh api hitam di bawahnya. Madara tersenyum licik menyadari ternyata Hashirama tidak sendirian.

"Hanya ada seorang Caster yang mampu melakukan teleportasi dan Seal Spell sekuat itu. Aku rasa Independence Legion berpihak padamu, Hashirama. Tidak, tidak semuanya bukan."

"Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri perang ini," balas Hashirama dan membuat Madara tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pikir kehadiran semut kecil itu dan merubah angin pertempuran ini? Memang benar dia telah melepas Seal Spell milikku, namun kau membuat kesalahan."

"Apa itu?"

"Hewan itu bukanlah tipe monster yang dapat dihancurkan. Dia hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan Seal Spell," jawab Madara.

"M-Mungkinkah."

"_**Bijuu: Nine Tails Demon**_. Melepasnya dari Seal Spell merupakan kesalahan yang fatal, karena sekarang dia akan lebih gila dari sebelumnya."

"Tch." Hashirama baru sadar ia membuat kesalahan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pertarungan sebelumnya. Sekarang aku sudah tidak memerlukan hewan itu, yang aku perlukan hanyalah menghancurkan White Legion King dan mengambil haknya untuk mendeklarasikan perang," lanjut Madara lagi.

"Meski begitu, kau takkan mendapatkannya." Hashirama langsung menyerang Madara tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Madara hanya diam menanti serangan Hashirama namun saat pukulan Hashirama hanya berjarak satu depa dari wajahnya tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan wajah gemuk dan tindik muncul di belakang Hashirama dan menggunakan skill-nya. Pukulan Hashirama yang tadinya di aliri Chakra pun berubah menjadi pukulan biasa, karena Chakranya tiba-tiba dihilangkan oleh pria itu.

Madara pun menangkap pukulan Hashirama dengan mudahnya. Seorang pria dengan wajah seperti robot dan bertindik menggunakan skill miliknya, menembakkan misil kecil ke arah Madara dan Hashirama. Madara mengalirkan Chakra ke tangannya dan memukul perut Hashirama sampai menembus Red Armor miliknya dan membuat pria itu jatuh terduduk, Madara pun melompat ke belakang sementara Hashirama menerima telak serangan misil itu karena tidak ada skill miliknya yang bisa di aktifkan.

"13 tahun berlalu dan kita mencapai level lebih tinggi di banding lainnya. Namun ternyata kau masih naif seperti dulu, Hashirama. Ini perang, bukannya duel satu lawan satu," leceh Madara.

"M-Madara." Hashirama menatap wajah Madara dan _state column_ miliknya yang bertandakan _Poisoned_.

Madara mengambil _weapon_ dari _inventory_ miliknya. Sebuah kipas yang tadinya sempat di hilangkan oleh Hashirama dengan _Negate Attack_. Madara pun mendekati Hashirama yang jatuh berlutut di depannya, ia kini tak bisa menggunakan skill apapun dan gerakannya tertahan oleh Venom dari musuh.

"Dengan ini...selesai sudah, Hashirama. _**Counter Spell: Final Berserk**_." Madara mengalirkan Chakra ke seluruh tubuhnya membentuk api hitam dan mengalirkannya ke satu titik yaitu _weapon_ miliknya.

*KRASHH*

Madara menebas pundak Hashirama yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. _Durability_ dari _Red Armor_ pun menipis dan armor itu hancur karena skill Madara. Kini HP dari Hashirama terus berkurang dan akhirnya mencapai titik kritis. Madara tersenyum melihat akhir dari White Legion King.

**...**

"G-Gawat, Kotetsu kita sudah tersudut," ucap pria berambut emo coklat itu.

"Diamlah Izumo, kita tak punya banyak kesempatan. Jika kau mati disini maka mereka akan berhasil menaklukkan White Legion," balas Kotetsu lagi.

Namun suasana menggambarkan bahwa mereka memang tidak ada harapan untuk bisa selamat dengan _bar CP_ yang kosong. Hanya ada serangan fisik dan itupun tidak akan mampu mengurangi seperempat HP dari Warrior dan Paladin itu. Izumo dan Kotetsu saling memunggungi melindungi diri masing-masing.

*ZRSHH—BUM*

Tiba-tiba seekor elang dari cahaya berwarna abu-abu menyeruak kerumunan itu dan menghancurkan sebagian besar dari Warrior yang mengepung mereka. Beberapa Paladin yang menyadarinya langsung hancur seketika oleh lima harimau dari cahaya abu-abu juga. Dan serangan itu membebaskan Izumo juga Kotetsu.

"H-Hewan apa itu?"

"Bukan hewan, itu adalah anak panah," balas Izumo.

"A-Anak panah?"

Seorang pemanah dengan jubah abu-abu bertudung ala indian berdiri diatas puncak bukit dekat sana dan menarik lagi busurnya. Kemudian menembak habis Warrior juga Paladin yang ada di sekitar Izumo juga Kotetsu tanpa menyisakan satupun.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Archer, **Vampire Knight**," jawab pria itu singkat.

"Independence Legion. Apa kau berpihak pada kami?" tanya Izumo.

"Untuk sekarang," balas Archer singkat.

**-o-**

Sementara itu Kakashi dan Gai disudutkan oleh seekor Summon Creature berupa Goblin raksasa. Goblin itu mengamuk membabi buta bahkan menyerang temannya sendiri hanya untuk mengenai Kakashi dan Gai. Gai menyerang dengan serangan fisiknya namun tetap saja itu hanya membuat Goblin besar tersebut mundur beberapa langkah.

"Perlu serangan yang cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkannya," ucap Gai.

"_**Counter Spell: Lightning Edge.**_" Kakashi menyerang bagian paha Goblin itu dan membuatnya jatuh sejenak namun penggunanya menggunakan _heal item_ lalu membuatnya sembuh lagi, saat Gai mencoba menyerang penggunanya Summon Creature itu melindunginya dan menggagalkan serangan Gai.

"Hanya ada satu cara, hancurkan keduanya bersamaan," balas Gai yang sudah terengah-engah.

*GRASHHH—BUM*

Sebuah serangan mendadak dari samping kiri menghantam keras Goblin tersebut hingga jatuh dan mengurangi HP miliknya sampai separuh. Goblin itu mencoba bangun namun serangan layaknya meteor menimpanya dan langsung menghancurkannya.

Dark Caster itu terkejut melihat _Summon Creature_-nya dihancurkan begitu mudah. Ia pun mencoba lari, mundur terlebih dahulu tetapi tiba-tiba ia tak bisa bergerak karena ratusan pedang cahaya berwarna hitam menghujani tubuhnya ia pun hancur seketika karena serangan mengerikan itu.

"Serangan Elemen? Chaos 'kah?" tanya Gai.

Dan seluruh Warrior juga Paladin di tempat itu dihujani ratusan pedang cahaya yang sama membuat mereka tersiksa karena sakitnya. Mereka berteriak mencoba melepaskan diri namun sia-sia karena sebelum lepas mereka sudah hancur seketika. Terlihat dua orang berjubah berjalan melewati kerumunan itu mendekati Kakashi dan Gai.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Aku Lancer dan dia Chaos. Kami berdua dari serikat Vampire Knight, Independence Legion," ucap sang pembawa tombak itu.

"Lalu apakah Independence Legion ikut dalam pertempuran ini?" tanya Gai.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, kami selalu ada di pihak netral. Namun perang ini melibatkan keselamatan banyak orang karena itu kami terpaksa ikut serta dalam perang," jawab Lancer.

"Lalu, dimana temanmu yang lain?" tanya Kakashi.

"Mereka tengah membantu pasukan White Legion di masing-masing perbatasan."

"_**Silver Phantasm: Call of Graveyard.**_" Seorang Dark Lancer tiba-tiba mengaktifkan skill miliknya saat mereka berempat lengah namun—

*SHRNGG*

Belum sempat ia mengenai target ia sudah terbelah dua oleh pedang ganda yang di pegang seorang pria berjubah ala indian satunya. Dark Lancer itu pun hancur menjadi poligon-poligon dan menghilang di udara.

"Kau melewatkan...tangkapan yang besar," ucap pria itu.

"Assassin." Chaos terkejut saat Assassin tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkan mereka.

"Jadi, apakah kalian hanya menggunakan nama kelas dan meng-hidden ID asli kalian?" tanya Gai.

"_Safety First_," balas Assassin singkat.

"Dan sekarang, hanya pertarungan dari Legion King yang menentukan hasil peperangan ini," ucap Lancer lagi.

**:&&&:**

Kelima orang itu bergerak dengan cepat melintasi medan pertempuran. Mereka menghindari pertarungan dan lebih fokus menuju tujuan mereka untuk saat ini. Kelimanya hanya menyerang untuk membuka jalan kemudian maju terus menuju perbatasan utama.

"_**Dark Secret: The Grave Servant**__._" Seorang Black Chaos dari mereka tiba-tiba memisahkan diri dan berusaha menahan musuh yang mengejar dengan menggunakan skill penjebaknya yang berupa jutaan butir-butir hitam yang menelan mangsanya hidup-hidup.

"Cold Caster, bantu Black Chaos dan yang lain ikut aku," perintah pria berjubah paling depan.

"_Hai_." Dan wanita itu pun meninggalkan barisan.

"_**Counter Spell: Snow Blizzard.**_" Cold Caster langsung menggunakan skill miliknya dan menyapu bersih semua musuh yang mendekati Black Chaos.

"_Arigatou_," balas Black Chaos.

Sementara itu, ketiga pria tadi menuju sebuah kunai yang tertancap di sebuah bukit dekat perbatasan utama dengan sebuah simbol aneh di bawahnya. Mereka bertiga pun langsung menghilang, berteleportasi ke tempat lain dengan sekejap setelah memasuki simbol itu.

Sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari perbatasan. Mereka berlari menaiki bukit melihat tempat luas itu sudah menjadi kawasan pertempuran antara kedua monster tadi. Katak raksasa dan juga rubah ekor sembilan, kedua monster itu masih bertarung sengit untuk merobohkan masing-masing lawannya.

"Dengar, kita telah sampai pada skenario terburuk. Kyuubi adalah bagian dari sistem, tidak memiliki HP namun ia tetap bisa dilumpuhkan dan tetap merasakan serangan. Karena itu kita harus melumpuhkannya lebih dulu dan kemudian menyegelnya secara bertahap," ucap Caster utama.

"Black Caster, kau coba hentikan gerakannya dan Seven...aku berharap banyak padamu," lanjut Caster lagi.

"_Yokai!_" balas keduanya.

"Cepatlah bicaranya! Aku tidak bisa menahan hewan ini lebih lama lagi," ucap katak raksasa itu.

Mereka bertiga pun maju menyerang Kyuubi. Black Caster menggunakan skill bind miliknya untuk menahan kaki Kyuubi, menghentikan pergerakannya untuk beberapa lama sementara Caster dan Seven Blade mencoba untuk menyerangnya. Seven pun menarik pedang besar di punggungnya lalu mengalirinya Chakra.

"_Buster Sword: Equip On."_

Seven pun langsung menuju kepala Kyuubi lalu menggunakan skill miliknya, "_**Seven Blade: Celestial Slash.**_"

Dagu Kyuubi terhentak ke atas namun itu hanya memberikannya sedikit rasa sakit berikutnya Seven mendarat di badan Kyuubi bersama Caster yang berlari berdampingan bersamanya. Caster menyiapkan skill dan terlihat _bar CP_ miliknya mulai berkurang.

"Seven, gunakan itu!" perintah Caster dan Seven langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

"_**Counter Spell: Whirl Wind of Storm**_ | _**Seven Blade: Continous Slice**__._"

Dan tebasan dari Seven terkombinasi dengan badai dari Caster, serangan itu pun mulai berhamburan membentuk kombo dan menyerang habis bagian atas Kyuubi dan membuat hewan itu mengerang hebat. Melihat kesempatan ini, katak raksasa itu mengambil pedang raksasa di punggungnya dan menebas leher Kyuubi. Kyuubi jatuh dengan keras di tanah namun lehernya tidak putus karena tebasan mengerikan itu, sementara Caster dan Seven Blade melompat dan mendarat dekat Black Caster.

"Aku rasa itu cukup untuk melumpuhkannya," ucap Seven.

"Tidak. Kita tidak melumpuhkannya, itu hanya membuatnya marah. Dia akan serius mulai sekarang," ucap Caster.

Kyuubi pun bangkit dan mengerang dengan amat keras. Ia berlari dengan cepat menghantam katak raksasa itu hingga terlempar jauh. Cakarnya pun mulai menghantam mereka bertiga namun ketiganya berhasil menghindarinya. Black Caster menggunakan bind lagi dan menjatuhkan tangan raksasa itu ke tanah tapi Kyuubi menggunakan ekornya dan Black Caster terpaksa melepas skill miliknya untuk menghindari serangan Kyuubi.

"_**Seven Blade: Grand Halo Blade."**_ Seven mengangkat tinggi pedang besarnya dan menebas Kyuubi namun Kyuubi hanya sedikit terhentak dan menghantam Seven yang masih di udara lalu terhempas ke tanah.

"SEVEN," teriak Caster.

Kyuubi menarik tangan raksasanya namun Seven yang ia kira sudah hancur berkeping-keping karena serangan mematikan itu masih utuh tanpa bekas luka atau HP berkurang sedikitpun. Seven terkurung dalam sebuah Grave Box berwarna emerald transparan yang melindunginya dari serangan Kyuubi.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya seorang wanita berjubah lain yang baru datang.

"Kekkain." Caster lega menyadari wanita itu datang di saat yang tepat.

"Kau sudah sampai di menu utamanya, Kekkain," balas Black Caster yang terus menggunakan skill bind dan pengecoh miliknya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuubi.

Kekkain melepas skill miliknya dan Grave Box itu pun menghilang. Seven dengan segera menghindari area berbahaya itu menuju tempat Caster dan Kekkain. Kyuubi mengumpulkan Chakra miliknya di mulutnya dan bersiap menyerang mereka berempat lagi namun katak raksasa itu tiba-tiba kembali datang dan menghantam mulut Kyuubi dari bawah menggunakan kepalanya sehingga skill itu tertembak ke atas langit.

"Jangan remehkan aku ya!" ucap sang katak berjubah biru itu.

Kyuubi menggunakan ekornya untuk mencekik katak itu hingga tak berdaya lagi. Melihat keadaan ini Black Caster berkonsentrasi pada skill bind miliknya, mencoba menggunakan tipe kedua sehingga memerlukan waktu untuk persiapan.

"_**Defence Spell: Bind of Dark Shadow.**_"

Dan seluruh tubuh Kyuubi terhentak ke tanah karena ruang cakupan bind itu sangat luas, namun meski begitu ia masih bisa sedikit melawan. _Bar CP_ milik Black Caster terus menurun secara bertahap karena skill itu cukup berat sementara Caster membicarakan rencana selanjutnya bersama Seven dan Kekkain.

"Rencana untuk melumpuhkannya dan menyegelnya secara bertahap gagal. Kekuatan Kyuubi jauh melampaui perkiraan kita, karena itu aku telah menyiapkan rencana B yaitu—menggunakan _Forbidden Script_ dan _Forbidden Skill_ lalu menyegelnya secara paksa."

"T-Tunggu, Caster..."

**...**

**...**

**::To Be Continue::**

_**A/N: **__Gomenne lama nge-updatenya...melihat fanfic ini kurang diminati jadi ragu mau nge update chapter selanjutnya ^^a... tapi biarlah. Makasih ya buat para reader&reviewer ch1 yang mau menunggu chapter ini. __Banyak sih istilah yang perlu dijelasin seengga-nya sampai ch depan. Ceritanya akan dimulai pada Ch 4 jadi harap sabar menunggu ya kk" reader&senpai semua ^^a. Selain itu disini juga untuk serikat VK semua identitasnya dirahasiakan (Soal kenapa jadi tahu dia wanita atau pria itu dari suaranya) jadi tebak sendiri siapa saja orangnya. Ok.. Jaa Ne-_

* * *

**ooO**

_**:::LFO RPG Glossarium:::**_

_**Code Breaker: **__Seseorang Cheater (Orang yang curang) dalam Game Online. Namun Code Breaker disini adalah mereka yang membuat Patch (Program kecurangan) dan Script sendiri. Terdapat sebuah dunia balik di LFO tempat para Code Breaker hanya yang memiliki ID khusus yang bisa masuk, artinya Pemain itu memiliki hak menggunakan kode kecurangan mereka sendiri._

_**Script: **__Semacam kode kecurangan hasil buatan Code Breaker yang terwujud dalam Scroll (Surat gulungan). Script bermacam-macam jenisnya salah satunya dapat memberikan tambahan Skill (kemampuan menggunakan Chakra untuk menyerang, bertahan, dsb) dan semacamnya. Script juga memiliki tingkat Forbidden(tidak boleh digunakan) sama seperti skill._

_**Forbidden (Script/Skill):**__ Dimulai dari Forbidden Skill, yaitu kemampuan menggunakan Chakra untuk memanggil Skill terlarang. Konsekuensi penggunaan Forbidden Skill adalah Player akan terjebak dalam server game dalam kurun waktu tertentu dan cenderung sangat lama. Itu karena pemulihan Bug (Error) yang disebabkan Skill ini sangat sulit, hal ini bisa dibilang Banned Access (Halangan Akses) untuk Log Out (keluar). Forbidden Script adalah sebutan Code Breaker untuk Script (Kode kecurangan) buatan mereka yang sangat kuat namun kemungkinan untuk terdeteksi sistem LFO sangat tinggi, Server Protector (Bisa dibilang Anti Virus) akan menghancurkan ID Player pengguna FS ini dan mereka akan terlihat seperti hantu di LFO (Itu karena mereka tidak bisa lagi meningkatkan level, mengambil Quest, dsb) dan hanya bisa melihat Player lain dalam dunia antara ada dan tiada._

_**:::End of Information:::**_

**ooO**


	3. Chapter 3: Conquest (Part 3)

**Knight: Light of Dragon**

_Crossover Story: Naruto x Bleach_

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo**

_Dan banyak lagi Disclaimer lainnya, yang jelas Chara dan kebanyakan Item dalam Fic ini bukan punya Gyu. Kecuali beberapa nama Skill dan Item original fic ini._

…

_Scroll one: Daily life of Blacksmith_

_...__**Conquest (Part 3)**__..._

...

"T-Tunggu, Caster! Kau sudah tau konsekuensi menggunakan _Forbidden Skill_? Selain itu kau juga menggunakan _Forbidden Script_ dan—"

"Aku tahu. Aku akan terjebak dalam server ini selamanya dan juga menghancurkan ID milikku sendiri. Tapi hanya itu cara untuk menyegel hewan ini lagi," potong Caster dan sukses membuat Seven terdiam.

"Dengar...skill ini memerlukan tiga tumbal sebagai bayarannya. Kita tahu kalau kita tak bisa menjadikan Black Caster sebagai salah satunya karena ia harus menahan pergerakan Kyuubi selama penyegelan. Dan...aku...hanya punya kalian," lanjut Caster dengan nada penyesalan.

"Aku mengerti..." balas Seven dan Kekkain.

"Bisa cepat? _Bar CP_ milikku sudah mulai menipis," protes Black Caster.

Seven dan Kekkain menyerang Kyuubi bersama katak raksasa itu terlebih dahulu sementara Caster menyiapkan _scroll_ dan skill miliknya. Caster merenung melihat _scroll_ itu mengingat apa yang Oracle pernah katakan padanya.

"Ternyata. Hal ini memang harus terjadi, untuk memenuhi takdir. Takdir...takkan pernah bisa dirubah," ucap Caster yang langsung bersiap.

'Tidak, tapi masih ada satu jalan bagi mereka berdua untuk tetap hidup,' gumam Caster lagi.

"Kekkain, MUNDUR! SEVEN, TAHAN SEKUAT YANG KAU BISA," ucap Caster yang telah selesai menyiapkan skill miliknya.

"_Yokai!_" ucap keduanya.

Kekkain mundur dan mendarat tepat di depan Caster, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Persiapan telah selesai. Tapi aku perlu bantuanmu...sebagai Kekkain," jawab Caster.

"Bantuanku?"

"Aku akan memberikan _Rights of Code Breaker_ pada kalian, untuk menghindari efek _Forbidden Skill_. Karena itu aku perlu menggunakan kombinasi dengan Shikigami Setsuzoku milikmu," lanjut Caster.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau bukan hanya terjebak dalam server ini dan menghancurkan ID milikmu tapi kau juga akan terlempar ke random server dan menghilang dalam kehampaan. Melakukan _Bug Server_ secara terang-terangan dengan melepas _Rights of Code Breaker_ maka kau akan dikarantina oleh _Server Protector_," protes Kekkain.

"Aku ingin kau memahami, banyaknya nyawa yang dipertaruhkan di hari ini...jika Madara berhasil mengakses server utama. Karena itu pengorbanan di perlukan," balas Caster dan membuat Kekkain terdiam.

"Baiklah..." ucap Kekkain dengan pasrah.

"Dengar. _Forbidden Script_ ini akan menghapus ingatan kalian tentang seluruh skill dan EXP yang kalian punya sebagai gantinya aku bisa menggunakan _Forbidden Skill_ ini. Tapi secara bersamaan _Right of Code Breaker_ yang kuberikan akan mengganti ID milik kalian sehingga _Forbidden Skill_ kehilangan target pengorbanannya. Ini seperti memulai dari awal lagi," terang Caster.

"Singkatnya kau menggunakan ID kami sebagai pengorbanan pada awalnya namun karena ID kami dilindungi segel sebab ditumpuk oleh ID lain maka _Forbidden Skill_ dapat dilakukan secara cuma-cuma 'kan," balas Kekkain dan Caster pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku siap," ucap Kekkain lagi.

"_Shikigami Release: Setsuzoku_ | _Forbidden Script: Seal of Memories._" Mereka berdua langsung menggunakan skillnya.

Shikigami milik Kekkain menargetkannya dan Seven Blade sebagai penyaluran dari _Forbidden Script_ dan _Right of Code Breaker_ yang tengah ditransfer oleh Caster, setelah selesai Caster pun menggunakan skill terakhir.

"SEKARANG, BLACK CASTER. GUNAKAN TIPE KETIGA!"

"_**Defence Spell: Bind Experts of Dark Shadow**_|_**Forbidden Seal Spell: God of Death.**_"

Kyuubi beserta Seven Blade jatuh ke tanah dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Seven merasakan banyak kode mengalir dalam jaringan virtual tubuhnya. Sebuah bayangan dewa yang menakutkan muncul di belakang mereka dan menusukkan tangannya pada sebuah roh yaitu perwujudan dari Caster dan menarik paksa roh monster ekor sembilan itu. Caster pun melepas _Summon Creature_ miliknya untuk mengkonsentrasikan _Forbidden Skill_ miliknya dan katak raksasa itu pun menghilang.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seven melihat Shikigami iblis dan Dewa kematian itu menyeret roh Kyuubi kedalam tubuh virtualnya.

"T-Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan menyegelnya dalam Seven?" tanya Kekkain.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Segel ini memerlukan medium tempat rohnya."

"KENAPA DIA? KENAPA KAU MENJADIKANNYA SEPERTI ALAT PENYIMPAN?"

"Karena hanya dia yang mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi. Setidaknya dia bisa menghentikan Madara jika dunia ini jatuh ketangannya." Kekkain pun terdiam melihat Caster meneteskan sedikit air mata menyadari bahwa ini adalah keputusan paling berat yang harus ia ambil.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Seven," lanjut Caster dan membuat Kekkain mengangguk lemah.

Seven berteriak keras karena rasa sakit dan panas saat menampung sepenuhnya roh Kyuubi. Terlihat ID miliknya berubah _random_ karena _error_ selama proses itu berlangsung. Roh Kyuubi pun berhasil tertarik sepenuhnya dan wujud hewan itu pun hancur menjadi poligon-poligon di udara, Black Caster terjatuh di tanah karena _Bar CP_ miliknya habis total, Seven terbaring tak berdaya dan kehilangan kesadarannya, sementara Kekkain jatuh berlutut karena menggunakan kekuatan Shikigami menghabiskan cukup banyak CP miliknya. Kekkain melirik Caster yang berdiri di belakangnya. Caster tersenyum seiring tubuh virtualnya mulai retak dan diserap oleh suatu dimensi.

"Kyuubi telah tersegel. Mulai sekarang dia bukan hanya memiliki dua ID tetapi tiga. ID Kyuubi, ID Independence Legion miliknya, dan ID baru dari _Right of Code Breaker_. Dialah yang nantinya akan menjadi _Resolver Game_ ini jika skenario terburuk dari Oracle yang Hashirama katakan akan terjadi," ucap Caster.

"CASTER!" Kekkain mencoba meraih Caster namun tubuh virtual itu sudah mulai lenyap hingga sebatas dada.

"_Seal of Memories _aktif dalam kurun waktu kira-kira 1051200 menit. Artinya ID milik kalian berdua telah tersegel dan dihindarkan dari efek _Forbidden Skill_ lalu hanya bisa dipakai dalam jangka waktu dua tahun, setelah itu akan digantikan ID baru dari _Right of Code Breaker_. ID kalian sebelumnya takkan hilang namun ingatan kalian tentang akses ID dan EXP tentang ID itu akan pudar, " terang Caster.

"Setelah melalui 2 tahun..._Seal of Memories_ dapat dilepas jika kalian mengakses ID Independence kalian lalu berpindah ke ID White Legion atau ID Dark Legion, dengan kata lain melewati _Second Line_. Tetapi Amnesia dari _Seal of Memories_ mencegah terjadinya hal itu," lanjut Caster lagi.

"Karena itu...kekuatan kalian nanti tergantung apakah kalian bisa mengingat masa lalu kalian dan mengakses ID Independence lalu melewati _Second Line_." Kini wajah dan tudung jubah Caster pun mulai rapuh lalu ia menghilang seutuhnya.

"_Ganbatte ne_," ucap suara Caster yang terakhir.

**XXX**

"Dengan ini...selesai sudah, Hashirama. _**Counter Spell: Final Berserk**_." Madara mengalirkan Chakra ke seluruh tubuhnya membentuk api hitam dan mengalirkannya ke satu titik yaitu weapon miliknya.

*KRASHH*

Madara menebas pundak Hashirama yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Durability dari Red Armor pun menipis dan armor itu hancur karena skill Madara. Kini HP dari Hashirama terus berkurang dan akhirnya mencapai titik kritis. Madara tersenyum melihat akhir dari White Legion King.

Hashirama ikut tersenyum dan membuat Madara terkejut, tiba-tiba Hashirama mengeluarkan sebuah _scroll_ yang kemudian membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dan menghentikan pergerakan mereka berdua serta menghalangi kontak penuh dari luar. Ia akhirnya berhasil bergerak setelah melawan Venom musuh sekuat tenaga.

"_**Forbidden Script: Soul Paracide**__,_" ucap Hashirama.

"I-Ini, _Forbidden Script_. J-Jangan katakan kalau kau seorang Code Breaker, Hashirama?" tanya Madara yang tengah panik karena ia tak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya ataupun menggunakan skill miliknya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, 13 tahun berlalu dan kita mencapai level lebih tinggi di banding lainnya. Sayang aku bukan hanya meningkatkan skill dan levelku. Aku sudah menyiapkan _Patch_ ini untuk skenario terburuk di hari ini."

"M-Mungkinkah, kau berhasil menemukan Oracle?" tanya Madara dan Hashirama hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi kau melupakan satu hal Hashirama. Aku telah mengambil alih server utama dari C-Company dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghalangiku untuk mengaksesnya dan tidak menutup kemungkinan untukku menembus Script ini," lanjut Madara.

"_Soul Paracide_ adalah _Forbidden Script_ untuk mengorbankan _Right of Code Breaker_ dan _Right of Legion King_ kemudian menjadikannya Parasit. Sekarang kau harus membunuh dirimu agar bisa mengakses server utama, Madara," ucap Hashirama.

"Tapi jika kau membunuh dirimu dan menghancurkan ID milikmu, maka impian tentang duniamu takkan tercapai 'kan?" Hashirama tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"A-APA? Ini tidak mungkin. Kau sendiri menggunakan _Right of Legion King_ yang artinya ini juga merugikan bagimu karena dengan hilangnya _Right of Legion King_ maka White Legion tak dapat menyatakan perang pada Dark Legion, sementara kami bisa terus memerangimu sebanyak yang kami mau, ini membuatmu dalam posisi bertahan. Kau merusak seluruh jaringan server dengan Script Virus ini dan sekarang semuanya akan terjebak dalam server game ini."

"Jika server utama jatuh padamu maka pada akhirnya kita semua akan terjebak dalam server game ini juga. Tetapi yang membedakannya kau tak dapat mengendalikan dunia ini dan tak dapat menjadi Tuhan di dalamnya. Sekarang, untuk bisa terbebas dari dunia ini maka para Player harus membunuhmu, Madara. Dunia yang kau coba kendalikan akan berbalik melawanmu," ucap Hashirama lagi.

"Dan sebagai konsekuensi dari Script ini ialah rusaknya jaringan utama. Sistem _after death damage_ akan hilang lalu **Siapapun yang mati di dunia ini akan mati di dunia nyata**," lanjut Hashirama dengan sedikit penyesalan.

Madara tertawa karena meskipun ia tak berhasil mendapatkan _Right of Legion King_ untuk mengakses server utama tetapi pada akhirnya tujuannya hampir tercapai. Sekarang ia satu-satunya Player terkuat di _Legionnaire Force Online_ ini dan hal itu sama saja ia Tuhan di game ini meskipun ia tak memiliki akses untuk mengendalikan dunia ini.

"Sekarang tujuanku hanyalah memusnahkan White Legion, Hashirama. Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku cukup menggunakan _Right of Dark Legion_ saja untuk menyatakan perang dan tak perlu berperang secara langsung. Pada akhirnya takkan ada yang bisa membunuhku dan dunia ini tetap menjadi dunia milikku." Madara tertawa karena ia telah sampai pada tujuan akhirnya yaitu menjadi Tuhan di dunia ini dan ambil bagian di dalamnya.

"_Resolver Game_ lah yang akan membunuhmu, Madara. Dia akan menggunakan server utama lagi setelah membunuhmu lalu mengaktifkan _root log out_ dan menyelamatkan seluruh Player yang tersisa." Seluruh tubuh virtual Hashirama mulai retak dan diserap ke random dimension karena dianggap virus oleh _Server Protector_.

"Semua yang Oracle katakan padamu tidak lebih dari omong kosong. _Resolver Game_ takkan pernah bisa membunuhku, Hashirama. Tidak akan bisa jika aku memusnahkan kedua Legiun utama lainnya terlebih dahulu," balas Madara.

"Aku percaya pada Legiunku. Mereka takkan kalah dan hancur semudah itu di tanganmu," ucap Hashirama lagi dengan susah payah.

"Tidak ada yang menang pada pertarungan kali ini, Hashirama. Tapi aku pastikan kaulah yang akan ada di pihak yang kalah," balas Madara sebelum Hashirama lenyap tak bersisa.

Penghalang pun menghilang dan Madara terbebas dari kekangan Script milik Hashirama. Ia pun menggunakan skill ilusi miliknya setelah terbebas dari penghalang tersebut. Sebuah bayangan besar muncul di pusat White Legion dan menghentikan ricuhnya perang dari kedua Legiun untuk sesaat.

"Aku Madara Uchiha. Hari ini aku telah mengalahkan White Legion King, Hashirama Senju dan aku mengumumkan bahwa aku menerapkan hukum baru di dunia ini. **Sistem **_**after death damage**_** akan hilang dan siapapun yang mati di dunia ini akan mati di dunia nyata**," ucap Madara dan semua orang pun terkejut mendengar hukum tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia telah berhasil mengalakan Hashirama," ucap Tobirama yang terbaring tak berdaya di samping Hiruzen.

"Dan sekarang, hari ini kami akan menaklukkan White Legion sebagai langkah terakhir kebangkitanku, Tuhan di dunia yang baru ini," lanjut Madara dan semua pasukan Dark Legion berteriak nyaring merasakan kemenangan telah ada di depan mata mereka sementara pasukan White Legion juga Independence Legion mulai putus asa menghadapi kenyataan ini.

Semangat bertarung dari pasukan Dark Legion pun memuncak dan berhasil mendesak pasukan White Legion yang tersisa. Kini White Legion berada di ambang terakhir kehancuran mereka dan ini adalah bencana bagi mereka yang harus kehilangan dunia nyata juga harapan untuk tetap hidup.

"Sudah berakhir," ucap Black Chaos dan membuat Cold Caster menunduk.

"Tidak. Masih ada cara untuk menghentikan perang ini," lanjut Cold Caster yang langsung menguatkan hatinya.

"Tunggu...Jangan bilang kalau? Tidak! Seven takkan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau menggunaka _Forbidden Skill_ itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Archer?" tolak Black Chaos.

"Sampaikan maafku untuk mereka!" ucap Cold Caster.

"Apa kau lupa? Seven telah berjanji pada Caster dan Archer untuk melindungimu. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu—"

"_**Counter Spell: Silent Night.**_" Cold Caster menggunakan skill miliknya dan membekukan Black Chaos.

"C-Cold...Cas...ter..." Black Chaos yang kedinginan pun akhirnya hilang kesadaran.

"_Gomen ne, minna-san_." Cold Caster mengeluarkan sebuah _scroll_ dari _inventory_ miliknya.

"_Forbidden Script: Hollow Dimensional Ritual._" Dan _Script _dalam _scroll_ itu pun memancarkan cahaya lalu mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"_**Forbidden Defence Spell: Grave Dimensional.**_"

Tubuh virtual Cold Caster perlahan retak seluruhnya dan perlahan melayang ke langit. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di puncak ketinggian dan seluruh tubuhnya pun mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Cahaya itu pun perlahan mulai menarik dan menghisap seluruh pasukan Dark Legion ke dalamnya layaknya lubang hitam. Ratusan pasukan Dark Legion beterbangan menuju cahaya di langit itu namun belum sampai menyentuhnya, HP milik mereka telah terkuras habis dan mereka pun hancur menjadi poligon-poligon kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Dark Legion?" tanya Hiruzen melihat ratusan dari mereka beterbangan ke langit menuju cahaya dimensional, sementara pasukan White Legion hanya terlihat berdiri ditiup angin deras seolah tak terjadi apapun pada mereka.

"Sepertinya ada Code Breaker yang menggunakan _Forbidden Skill_ dan menargetkan seluruh ID Dark Legion dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri," jawab Tobirama.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya tak terjadi apapun pada White Legion?" balas Hiruzen.

**:&&&:**

"Tch, perintahkan semua jendral pasukan untuk keluar dari ruang lingkup area skill ini. Perintahkan untuk mundur kembali ke Dark Legion," ucap Madara pada Pain.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pasukan kita yang ada disini, Madara_-sama_?" tanya Pain.

"Tinggalkan semuanya. Aku sudah tidak perlu mereka lagi," jawab Madara dengan nada acuh dan ia pun langsung meninggal tempat itu secepatnya.

Sempat tersirat sedikit keraguan pada Pain, meskipun masih ada ratusan ribu pasukan di Dark Legion tapi meninggalkan pasukan sebanyak ini secara cuma-cuma? Namun keraguan itu pun dengan cepat sirna dan ia pun mengirim sinyal mundur pada jendral pasukan Dark Legion yang lain untuk keluar dari ruang lingkup area skill itu.

"Ugh." Hiruzen berdiri melihat Pain yang telah melepas skill miliknya dan mundur.

Sementara itu ratusan pasukan Dark Legion terus beterbangan ke arah cahaya itu, hingga seluruhnya hancur dan menciptakan jutaan poligon-poligon biru kecil yang beterbangan di udara. Setelah semua pasukan Dark Legion hancur, cahaya itu pun perlahan mengecil dan kemudian menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanya Izumo.

"Entahlah," balas Kotetsu.

Sementara Archer hanya memandangi cahaya di langit yang mulai redup dan kemudian menghilang seluruhnya itu.

'Cold...Caster,' gumam Archer.

**XXX**

Seven bangun dan merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya. Diliriknya beberapa temannya dari Independence Legion berada di sekitarnya dan juga kelihatannya perang besar itu telah berakhir.

"Sudah selesai...'kah?" tanya Seven.

"Ini." Kekkain datang dan memberikan _heal item _pada Seven.

"Dimana Caster?" tanya Seven dan Kekkain hanya terdiam.

"Dia...mati. Dia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk menyegel monster itu," sahut Kekkain dengan suara berat.

*DEG...DEG*

"Begitu...'kah?" balas Seven yang menggenggam erat dadanya karena sesak.

Seven mencoba memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan berdiri. Caster memang pernah menyinggung jika hari ini pasti akan datang tetapi meski begitu sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya ia tak bisa menerima kematian pria itu. Seven merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari cara teman-temannya memandanginya sekarang, tatapan dingin dan penyesalan. Ia menyadari ada satu orang lagi yang hilang dalam kelompok ini.

"Cold Caster...dimana dia?" tanya Seven namun tak seorang pun yang menjawab.

"Black Chaos, kau tadi bersamanya. Dia tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Seven namun Black Chaos hanya diam.

"**Dia juga mati,**" jawab Assassin dan sukses membuat Seven terkejut.

"Tidak, dia tidak mungkin mati semudah itu—"

"Dia menggunakan _Forbidden Skill_ untuk mengakhiri perang ini," potong Assassin lagi dan Seven hanya menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Seven," lanjut Black Chaos.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA MENGGUNAKAN ITU?" Seven langsung me-_requip_ pedangnya dan menodong leher Black Chaos.

"Hentikan itu...Seven!" potong Archer yang berdiri di kejauhan sambil memandangi langit.

"Archer," ucap Seven pelan.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu...atau siapapun. Dia memilih melakukan ini, semuanya untuk melindungi kita," sahut Archer dan kata-kata itu pun meredam amarah Seven.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Lancer pada Seven yang masih terus menunduk merasakan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

Seven pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan sorot matanya terukirkan dendam dan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"**Hancurkan Dark Legion**."

**...**

**...**

**::To Be Continue::**

_**A/N: **__Mnn terharu nih ternyata anggapanku ttg fanfic ini yang ngga diminati salah. Teman-temanku sendiri dan beberapa peminat Game/Game Online malah review dengan antusias..hiks hiks arigatou minna-san udah mampir ke fanfic gaje nan sederhana ini ToT__. __Dan itulah akhir sekmen perang di Scroll satu. Selanjutnya hanya akan ada scene santai dan battle ringan doank karena itulah dibuat Scroll satu yang tujuan utamanya akan terungkap nanti :D #Gaje. Ok itu aja dari Gyu, thanks udah mampir & RnR buat __kk"_, senpai", teman-teman, dan reader semua. Jaa Ne-

**ooO**

**_:::LFO RPG Glossarium:::_**

_**Right of (Legion King/Code Breaker):**__ Right of Legion King semacam hak seorang raja atau pemimpin legiun untuk memberikan perintah pada aliansi dan seluruh serikat di legiunnya juga hak untuk mendeklarasikan perang pada legiun lain. Intinya ini semacam gelar Kage juga tapi Right of Legion King disini semacam kartu As dalam akses di LFO. Sementara Right of Code Breaker adalah hak seorang Code Breaker dalam memakai Script buatannya, jika hak ini hilang maka Anti Virus dapat dengan mudahnya menghancurkan Cheater ini._

_**Second Line:**__ Anggaplah seorang LFO Player telah memilih masuk pada salah satu legiun yakni Dark, Independence, atau White. Player masih mempunyai kesempatan satu kali untuk memilih masuk/berpindah ke legiun lain. Namun dengan catatan harus mengikuti ujian masuk atau semacamnya dari legiun yang ingin ia masuki. Bisa dibilang 'Kesempatan Kedua'._

**_:::End of Information:::_**

**ooO**


	4. Chapter 4: Encounters

**_:::RPG Basic Glossarium:::_**

_**Gold/?G:**__ Mata uang umum yang digunakan untuk bertransaksi dalam game/game online. Sebagai contoh 10G, 15G, 20G merupakan nominal uang tersebut layaknya Rp.1000, Rp.2000, dsb._

_**Hunting Quest/Quest:**__ Dimulai dari Quest, semacam misi atau pekerjaan yang dilakukan untuk mendapatkan Gold dan Experience (pengalaman) untuk meningkatkan level. Quest beragam bentuknya, seperti mengantar suatu benda, menjaga sesuatu, hingga bertarung melawan sesuatu. Adapun Hunting Quest artinya LFO Player itu tengah melakukan perburuan Quest/mencari sebuah Quest atau bisa juga diartikan tengah melakukan Quest yang melibatkan pertarungan._

_**EXP:**__ Experience (bahasa Gaming) merupakan kadar/tingkat poin seseorang yang menentukan levelnya. Semakin banyak EXP yang didapatkan maka semakin tinggi level seseorang tersebut dan semakin tinggi level orang tersebut maka jelas dia lebih kuat._

_**State Hidden:**__ Artinya state atau status LFO Player itu disembunyikan. Ada dua level State hidden yaitu State hidden level 1 yang jika diaktifkan maka status __ID utama, Level, Class, dan Guild akan disembunyikan oleh sistem. Sementara State Hidden level 2 jika diaktifkan maka Nickname seorang LFO Player itu akan disembunyikan juga._

* * *

**Knight: Light of Dragon**

_Crossover Story: Naruto x Bleach_

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo**

_Dan banyak lagi Disclaimer lainnya, yang jelas Chara dan kebanyakan Item dalam Fic ini bukan punya Gyu. Kecuali beberapa nama Skill dan Item original fic ini._

…

_Scroll one: Daily life of Blacksmith_

_...__**Encounters**__..._

...

* * *

_**Today – June 28, X093, **__**07.20 A**__**.M**_

_**Iron Dragon – Town Side of Konoha**_

* * *

"Purururuuu ruru ruru ruruuu, hm hm hm, purururu ruru, purururururu, hm hm hm hmm hm hm hmm hm hm hm hm hmmm." Pria pirang berkacamata itu terus bersenandung sambil membersihkan beberapa pedang pajangannya di dinding dan kotak kaca.

*KRING*

"_Ohayou_...Naruto-kun," seorang gadis berambut pink masuk ke tempat itu dan membuat bel yang ada di atas pintu berbunyi.

"_Hai_, _Ohayou Gouzaimashu_, Sakyura-_chans_," balas Naruto dengan keras sementara Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya mendengar Naruto memanggilnya begitu lagi.

"_Mou_—Bagaimana dengan pesananku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"_Hai_, disini. Ne- bagaimana menurutmu, Sakyura-_chans_." Naruto memberikan Square Ring pesanan Sakura.

Sakura mengambil Ring itu dan menimbangnya. Ia pun memakainya dan melihat apakah cocok di tangannya. Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya pelan naik turun dan akhirnya mengeluarkan skill miliknya dan mengurung Naruto dalam Grave Box dan membuat pria itu jatuh terduduk karena kagetnya.

"S-Sakyura-_chans_, kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Naruto dengan gugupnya.

"Kalau mau bebas berhenti memanggilku begitu!" balas Sakura dan Naruto menghela nafas.

"_Hai-Hai_. Aku berhenti, Sakura. Mnn—untuk ukuran Kekkain kau kejam sekali_ -ttebayo_." Naruto pun berdiri setelah Sakura melepas skill miliknya.

"Kau juga mau saja di ancam, tidak ada yang bisa di bunuh dalam zona aman. Kecuali saat Legion King sudah mendeklarasikan perang," balas Sakura.

"Ne- memang benar takkan ada yang terbunuh. Tapi rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit itu_ -ttebayo_," sahut Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah, berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya harganya 30G tapi karena Sakura yang beli jadi aku beri diskon, kau cukup bayar 29G," sahut Naruto dengan cerianya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Sakura langsung mengeluarkan aura suram dan mencekram kerah Naruto.

"_Ha-Hai_, _gomenasai_. Harganya hanya 15G," balas Naruto.

"Hmnhh, aku mencari _Iron Ore_-nya sendiri karena itu jadikan 10G," tawar Sakura.

"Sakuuraa, kau kejam sekali...aku hanya makan semangka setiap hari dan makan ramen di akhir bulan, kalau kau menguranginya, huaaaaa..." Naruto langsung memeluk kaki Sakura sambil menangis dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Baiklah, baik baik." Sakura mendorong kepala Naruto dengan jarinya dan membuka menu _inventory_ miliknya lalu men-transfer 15G untuk Naruto.

"_Arigatou ne_," sahut Sakura.

"_Douitta_," balas Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum memandangi Naruto yang selalu terlihat bahagia dan bersemangat. Setelah insiden 3 tahun yang lalu banyak LFO Player yang putus asa akan hidupnya dan juga frustasi tapi kelihatannya itu tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto. Pria berkacamata itu hanya terus bersenandung dan bekerja untuk hidupnya sekarang.

"Naruto. Kacamata itu tidak cocok untukmu," sapa Sakura lagi pada Naruto yang tengah asik membersihkan meja, memang benar kacamata itu kacamata putih sampai warnanya menghalangi iris matanya dengan corak bulatan-bulatan dan membuat Naruto seperti kutu buku.

"_Daijobu_. Aku suka benda ini, ini membuatku semakin bersemangat," ucap Naruto lagi dan membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Naruto..."

"Mnn? E-EH?" Naruto terkejut saat Sakura tiba-tiba mentransfer 60G untuknya.

"Hari ini kita sarapan enak. Tapi kau yang beli bahannya," ucap Sakura dan membuat mata Naruto berkaca-kaca.

"_SAKYURA-CHANNS_." Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dan menggosok-gosokkan pipinya pada gadis itu.

"CEPAT PERGI!"

"_Ha-Hai_. _Ittekimasu_"

**:&&&:**

"Purururuuu ruru ruru ruruuu, hm hm hm, purururu ruru, purururururu, hm hm hm hmm hm hm hmm hm hm hm hm hmmm." Naruto bersenandung sambil membawa sekantung bahan makanan yang enak.

Naruto berjalan melewati kerumunan beberapa Player lain yang asik berjalan mendiskusikan _Quest_ yang akan mereka ambil. Naruto tak begitu memperdulikannya, tentu saja karena ia seorang Blacksmith. Villager tidak perlu mengambil _Quest_ _Battler_ yang membahayakan nyawa mereka, cukup dengan _Quest_ yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan mereka saja meskipun sebenarnya Villager juga berhak mengambil _Quest_ _Battler_. Sesaat setelah melewati gang kecil Naruto terhenti saat melihat seorang berjubah aneh duduk tersandar tidak berdaya di dinding.

"_Ore_? Siapa yang tahan tidur di tempat sedingin ini_ -ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto yang langsung mendekati pria itu.

Naruto memandanginya, pria ini menghidden ID miliknya sehingga yang terlihat hanya bar HP & CP miliknya juga _state column_ yang ada di samping bar CP-nya itu. _State column_ itu mengambarkan kalau pria ini tengah terkena state '_Hungry_' dan membuat Naruto menghela nafas kecil sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Daijobu_. Aku akan menolongmu." Naruto memanggul pria itu di punggungnya kemudian mengambil kantung bahan makanan yang ia taruh di tanah tadi, ia pun berjalan pulang menuju toko miliknya.

"Ugh." Pria berjubah indian itu melenguh pelan dan membuat Naruto yang membawanya sedikit tertawa.

"Sabar sedikit!" ucap Naruto yang langsung mempercepat langkahnya hingga sampai ke tokonya.

*KRING*

"Mn, siapa dia?" tanya Sakura melihat Naruto masuk membawa seseorang di punggungnya.

"Entahlah, aku menemukannya di sudut gang. Dia kelaparan," balas Naruto yang langsung menurunkan pria itu perlahan ke kursi tamu yang panjang.

"Kau terlalu baik. Lagipula kalau tiba-tiba dia macam-macam?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, firasatku mengatakan dia bukan orang jahat. Ini!" Naruto menyerahkan bahan makanan itu pada Sakura dan Sakura membawanya ke ruang belakang.

Pria itu perlahan membuka matanya, dia mengedip-ngedipkannya sesekali melihat tatapannya terfokus pada seorang pria berkacamata aneh yang tengah memandanginya. Ia terkejut dan langsung bersiap mengambil dua pedang yang ia sembunyikan di punggungnya, tepatnya di balik jubahnya lalu menodong Naruto.

"E-EH? T-Tunggu sebentar, jangan sakiti aku," ucap Naruto sambil meneteskan air mata yang mengalir deras menuruni kacamatanya.

"Na-ru-to. Naruto." Pria itu membaca Nickname ID milik Naruto.

"_Hai. A-Ano_, bisa kau turunkan itu?" tanya Naruto yang memegang pedang tajam di lehernya.

"_Gomen._" Pria itu menurunkan pedangnya dan menyembunyikannya lagi di balik jubahnya. Ia pun menurunkan tudung jubahnya lalu membuka masker mulutnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau bisa terbaring kelaparan di sana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"A-Aku..."

"_Horraa_, makanannya sudah siap," ucap Sakura yang langsung keluar menghampiri Naruto.

"Eh, kau sudah sadar 'kah? Naruto yang membawamu kesini," balas Sakura.

"_Hai_. _Arigatou gouzaimashu_..." balas pria itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku...Assassin," jawab pria berambut ala emo itu.

"Pft."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha..." Naruto dan Sakura langsung tertawa keras saat dia memberi tahu namanya.

"Hn. Ada yang lucu?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"_Ara- Gomen, Gomen_. Bukan aku hanya berpikir kau seperti aku waktu pertama kali bermain LFO. Maksud kami Nickname milikmu, bukan nama kelasmu," ucap Naruto yang masih sedikit tertawa.

Pria itu terdiam saat Naruto bilang Nickname, ia pun membuka menu ID miliknya dan mengubah _state Hidden_ dari level 2 ke level 1 sehingga ID Nickname miliknya pun terlihat.

"Sa-suke. Sasuke-_kun_ _desu ne_?" Naruto tersenyum senang dan Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah dulu bicaranya, makan dulu!" ucap Sakura yang menyodorkan dua buah burger pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Nee- Sakyura-_chans_, tidak makan?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu hanya cukup untuk dua, kalau kau tadi bilang ada tiga akan kuberi Gold lebih," sahut Sakura.

"Hmnnnn, yup. Kalau begitu ini untukmu saja." Naruto memberikan kembali burger miliknya pada Sakura.

"Kau yakin? Kau bilang kau hanya makan makanan enak di akhir bulan," tolak Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa makan semangka seperti biasanya," ucap Naruto dengan santai dan Sakura pun perlahan mengambil burger itu.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Sasuke dan membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Wah kau lapar sekali. Sebentar." Naruto dengan cepat pergi ke belakang dan mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Sasuke.

"Ini."

"_Arigatou_." Sasuke menyambut minuman itu dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Nah, sekarang bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa kelaparan disana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Benar juga? Apa kau kehabisan Gold sampai tak bisa membeli makanan. Tapi bukankah Gold dalam _Quest_ _Battler_ biasanya puluhan kali lipat lebih banyak ketimbang Villager?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu karena...aku bukan dari White Legion," sahut Sasuke pelan.

"EHHHH?"

"SAKYURA-CHANS, MUNDUR AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU. AKU SUDAH MENCURIGAINYA SEDARI TADI." Naruto menodongkan palu miliknya ke arah Sasuke dan membuat Sakura menghela nafas.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau dia bukan orang jahat," jawab Sakura dengan santai.

*PANG*

Sasuke memukul pergelangan tangan Naruto yang bergetar dan palu itu pun langsung jatuh. Naruto terkejut dan langsung duduk meringkuk di balik badan Sakura.

"Sakyura_-chans_, aku telah dikalahkan..hiks hiks," ucap Naruto dan membuat gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Jadi, Dark Legion 'kah?" tanya Sakura pelan tetapi Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku dari Independence Legion," balas Sasuke.

"Oh syukurlah. Sudah kuduga kau bukan orang jahat_ -ttebayo_," ucap Naruto lagi dan membuat Sakura sedikit tersenyum.

"T-Tunggu, Independence Legion. Benar juga jadi kau bukannya tak punya uang 'kah?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai paham situasinya.

"Benar. Meskipun Independence Legion melakukan _Hunting Quest_ dan mendapatkan banyak Gold tetap saja mereka takkan bisa menggunakannya, fasilitas penggunaan Gold dan tambahan skill hanya diperuntukkan untuk Dark Legion atau White Legion. Skill dari Independence Legion pun dibatasi dan maksimalnya hanya tiga buah. Kami tidak dapat membeli senjata ataupun _item_ bahkan makanan kami pun didapat dari fasilitas sistem," terang Sasuke.

"Sebentar, ada yang aneh. Aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa Independence Legion ikut dalam peperangan tiga tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana kalian bisa bertahan dengan skill sedikit dan tanpa _item heal_ sama sekali?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Code Breaker," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"C-Code Breaker?" tanya Naruto.

"Singkatnya seorang Cheater di dunia ini," jawab Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Code Breaker dari serikat kami memberikan _Script_ untuk meretas jaringan _Legionnaire Force Online_. Untuk saat itu kami dapat membeli dan menggunakan _item_ bahkan mendapatkan beberapa skill tambahan untuk perang. Meskipun tidak sebanyak jika kami melewati _Second Line_ tapi itu cukup untuk kami dalam hal pertempuran," balas Sasuke.

"Hmn, kalian mengumpulkan Gold dan EXP tapi tidak bisa membeli _item_ dan tidak mendapatkan skill baru. Pasti hidup di Independence Legion sangat menyedihkan," ucap Naruto yang memperbaiki sedikit kacamatanya.

"Jauh dari yang kau bayangkan. Independence Legion di desain dalam hal '_View_' yang artinya jika kau ragu ingin masuk dalam White Legion atau Dark Legion kau boleh memilih Independence Legion dan mencari informasi tentang Legiun mana yang menurutmu bagus dan juga waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan LFO," sahut Sasuke.

"E-to, ada berapa serikat di Independence Legion?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak banyak. Kelompok yang menyebut diri mereka serikat dan bertahan lama dalam Independence Legion hanya beberapa buah, salah satunya yaitu Vampire Knight. Sebuah serikat yang hanya beranggotakan sepuluh orang...dan aku adalah salah satunya," jawab Sasuke.

"APA?" Naruto dan Sakura terkejut menyadari siapa sebenarnya Sasuke.

"Serikat yang menaklukkan separuh dari Dark Legion dua tahun yang lalu 'kah?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke hanya ber-Hn ria.

"Ne- Lalu bagaimana dengan Vampire Knight? Apakah mereka cantik dan tampan? Apa semuanya kuat?" tanya Naruto.

"Semuanya kuat. Cantik atau Tampan...aku tidak tahu. Kami menggunakan jubah dan masker serta memakai nama sandi untuk saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Itu karena ini identitas kami harus selalu dirahasiakan," balas Sasuke.

"Membosaaankan, hoahem..." Naruto menguap dan membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya seseorang memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Assassin' atau 'Kekkain' bagaimana bisa kalian berteman dengan panggilan baku seperti itu," ucap Naruto dan membuat Sasuke terheran.

"Teman?"

"Tentu saja, teman."

"Oh ya, Sasuke_-kun_. Kenapa kalian meng-hidden ID kalian?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kekuatan. Itu karena kami ditakuti," ucap Sasuke.

"_Ore_? Takut?"

"Hn. Kau tau kan Independence Legion di desain hanya untuk '_View_' dan sistem memprogram semuanya agar Player di dalamnya tidak betah lama. Jadi selain makanan kami yang tidak enak, kami juga mendapat _Quest_ yang berat dan mematikan," jawab Sasuke.

"Sisi baiknya adalah meskipun kami tidak mendapatkan Skill baru tapi kami memiliki Level yang tinggi dibanding Player lain. Itu karena _Quest_ berat tersebut memberikan banyak EXP dan Gold. Meski kami tidak bisa menggunakan Gold dan tidak mendapatkan skill baru tapi kami masih mendapat EXP untuk naik level. Sisi buruknya kami harus merahasiakan identitas kami agar tak bisa ditargetkan meski telah melewati _Second Line_ dan tidak memengaruhi orang terdekat kami yang kemungkinan dijadikan sandera oleh Dark Legion atau semacam itu," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Jadi, sebenarnya lebih mudah meningkatkan kekuatan di Independence Legion ketimbang di Legiun lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa bertahan lama di Independence Legion. Hanya mereka yang bermental kuat yang mampu bertahan," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan serikatmu sekarang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudah musnah," ucap Sasuke dan sontak Sakura dan Naruto terkejut.

"Apa kau yang terakhir dari serikatmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah tapi anggota serikat kami terpecah setelah pemimpin kami meninggalkan kami semua," jawab Sasuke.

"Kukira semuanya mati," ucap Naruto lega.

"Aku yakin. Pemimpin kami takkan mati, selama itu masih ada," ucap Sasuke yang menunjuk sebuah _column_ kecil tanda ia mengikuti sebuah serikat.

"Oh jadi kalau terjadi sesuatu pada pemimpinmu maka tanda serikat itu akan hilang," ucap Sakura yang mulai sedikit paham.

"Hmn, Ne- Sasuke-_kun_ setelah ini kamu mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku tak punya tempat untuk pulang sekarang," balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Disini?"

"Maksudku bukan tinggal di toko ini, tapi di White Legion. Kau dapat menetap di rumahku yang ada di seberang sana," tunjuk Naruto pada rumahnya yang ada satu blok dari tokonya.

"Aku..."

"Tenang sajaaa, aku tau kau tak mau melewati _Second Line_ sendirian. Aku tak memaksamu melakukan itu tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus membantuku bekerja, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Bekerja?"

"Akhir-akhir ini ada banyak pekerjaan sebagai Sentinel di kota. Kau bisa membantuku mengumpulkan uang dan mencari _item_ _Iron Ore_. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengurus makanan dan semuuua keperluanmu, bagaimana menurutmu?" tawar Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke pelan dan membuat Naruto juga Sakura tersenyum.

"Oh ya kita belum resmi berkenalan, aku Naruto dan dia Sakura." Naruto mengenalkan dirinya dan Sakura.

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimashu_," ucap ketiganya yang saling berjabatan.

"Nah sekarang..." Naruto membuka menu ID miliknya dan mengundang Sasuke sebagai anggota _party_-nya yang artinya Gold yang Sasuke akan dibagi dua dengan Naruto atau diberikan semuanya pada pria itu.

"Pilihlah!" ucap Naruto.

Sebuah menu _announcement_ muncul di hadapan Sasuke, dia diharuskan memilih apakah '_Half_' atau '_All_' tapi tanpa basa-basi dia menekan '_All_' dan menerima undangan yang Naruto berikan.

"Hee? Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

"Lagipula meskipun Gold itu diberikan padaku, aku tak bisa memakainya disini. Semuanya kupercayakan padamu," ucap Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklaahh. Mulai sekarang, katakan saja apa yang kau perlukan. Aku akan coba memenuhinya buatmu," sahut Naruto sambil menggandeng leher Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum melihat akrabnya mereka berdua. Ini karena Naruto tidak punya banyak teman. Mungkin ia satu-satunya orang yang begitu peduli dengan anak itu. Terkadang ia kasihan pada Naruto yang selalu kesepian tapi terkadang ia kagum, Naruto tetap tersenyum meskipun ia sendirian. Dan saat melihat ia dapat teman akrab, Sakura ikut senang.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kota sekarang, Saskey-_kun_?" ucap Naruto dengan ceria.

"Ugh, dengar aku mengambil pekerjaan ini dan mau menjadi _party member_-mu karena aku belum mau mati. Jadi, jangan memanggilku dengan sok akrab!" balas Sasuke.

"_Mou_—jangan dingin begitu Saskey-_kun_," sahut Naruto yang langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke tangan pria raven itu.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Yosh, _Ikuze_," Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke keluar tokonya.

'Dasar, dia sampai lupa mengunci pintu,' gumam Sakura yang melihat mereka pergi dari kejauhan.

'Sekarang...kau sudah punya teman baru, Naruto.' Sakura tersenyum memandangi mereka berdua dan ia pun mengunci pintu toko tersebut lalu melangkah pergi.

**...**

**...**

**::To Be Continue::**

_**A/N:** Pertemuan dengan Chara Bleach masih lama ^^**. **__Arigatou kk" dan reader semua yang udah merampungkan baca ch4 ini, dan s__ankyuu buat para reviewer chapter 3 juga. Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviu, minna-san __Jaa Ne-_

* * *

**ooO**

**_:::Informasi yang tidak boleh diketahui:::_**

— _**Deskripsi Premier Class Villager —**_

_**Alchemist: **__Player (Pemain) yang memiliki kemampuan sintesis. Mereka adalah 'pedagang' dalam Legionnaire Force Online, umumnya Alchemist adalah pedagang item dan penjual makanan. Mereka juga penghubung produksi makanan antara Sistem-LFO Player. Kemampuan sintesis para Alchemist membuat mereka dapat mengkombinasikan benda A dengan benda B menjadi benda C._

_Karakteristik skill: Sync_

_**Mercenery: **__Mercenery juga merupakan Alchemist. Mereka adalah LFO Player pedagang tipe persenjataan. Terkadang Mercenery merupakan jalan pintas ketimbang harus membuat senjata pada Blacksmith. Selain itu senjata yang dibeli pada Mercenery masih bisa diforge (ditingkatkan kemampuannya/dirawat) dengan memakai Ore (metal) lain lagi_

_Karakteristik skill: Weapon Out_

_**Healer: **__Sesuai namanya, Healer adalah LFO Player yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan/pemulihan HP yang hebat. Bisa dibilang mereka sangat sangat dan sangat lemah kemampuan bertarungnya namun penyembuhannya sangat kuat. Healer sendiri tak bisa diremehkan karena pemahaman mereka tentang struktur tubuh virtual seorang LFO Player dapat menolong mereka dalam keadaan tersudut._

_Karakteristik skill: Heal (Green, Blue, White)_

_**Oracle: **__? Bahkan tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata karena sangat rahasia (?) dan sulit dipahami kinerja seorang Oracle dalam LFO. Berdasarkan namanya Oracle sudah bisa dibayangkan kemampuannya._

_Karakteristik skill: Moment Read_

_**ToolMaster: **__Ahli peralatan, ahli jebakan, dan juga seorang item maker (pembuat/pendesain alat-alat). ToolMaster tak bisa membuat senjata, mereka hanya membuat suatu benda berdasarkan skill blueprints mereka. Pendesain item ini cukup merepotkan karena keberadaan mereka dapat membuat sebuah kemungkinan dimana seorang LFO Player level rendah dapat mengalahkan LFO Player level tinggi (anggaplah Player level 10 dengan bantuan ToolMaster maka tak mustahil ia bisa mengalahkan Player level 20)_

_Karakteristik skill: Item Maker_

_**Builder: **__LFO Player yang bertugas membangun sesuatu. Dinding, gerbang, benteng, bahkan rumah sebagai populasi seorang LFO Player. Semakin banyak Builder maka semakin cepat bangunan tersebut dibangun namun anehnya jika Builder tersebut bekerja dengan lambat atau memakai Mode Slow maka kualitas bangunan pasti bagus dan kokoh namun jika memakai Mode Fast kemungkinan kualitas bangunan akan buruk._

_Karakteristik skill: Build (Slow, Normal, Fast)_

_**Fisherman: **__Nelayan atau Alchemist yang bekerja dibidang perairan. Mereka juga ahli dalam bidang pelayaran sehingga tak jarang Nahkoda bahkan pangkat tertingginya yakni Admiral adalah seorang Fisherman dengan skill tinggi._

_Karakteristik skill: Hook (Slash, Flow)_

_**Blacksmith: **__Seorang penempa besi. Blacksmith juga bisa membuat weapon dengan catatan harus memiliki Iron Ore (Metal besi/Bijih besi) Mereka juga bertugas mem-forge (meningkatkan kekuatan senjata/merawatnya) suatu weapon. Hammer (Palu) normal milik Blacksmith tidak memiliki durability sehingga tidak dapat dihancurkan, Blacksmith juga dapat mengganti equip milik mereka dengan catatan itu masih tipe Hammer (Palu)._

_Karakteristik skill: Move (Blacksmith type)_

_**Miner:**__ LFO Player yang bertugas menambang dan pekerjaannya erat kaitannya dengan Blacksmith. Mereka juga dapat menemukan langsung Gold dalam pekerjaan mereka, selain itu Miner juga dapat disebut penjual/penyedia bijih besi._

_Karakteristik skill: Dig (Low, High)_

_**Farmer:**__ Petani/Peternak. Mereka adalah penyedia makanan untuk sistem LFO secara default. Ladang yang telah disediakan oleh LFO dirawat oleh Farmer dan keberadaan mereka merupakan suplai makanan utama dalam Legiun. Mereka juga perentara Sistem-LFO Player sama seperti Alchemist._

_Karakteristik skill: Plant_

_**:::End of Information:::**_

**ooO**


	5. Chapter 5: A Quest

**Knight: Light of Dragon**

_Crossover Story: Naruto x Bleach_

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo**

_Dan banyak lagi Disclaimer lainnya, yang jelas Chara dan kebanyakan Item dalam Fic ini bukan punya Gyu. Kecuali beberapa nama Skill dan Item original fic ini._

…

_Scroll one: Daily life of Blacksmith_

_...**A Quest**..._

...

* * *

**_June 28, X093, 08.00 A.M_**

**_Center of Town – Konoha_**

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan di ramainya kota Konoha. Tentu ramai karena Konoha merupakan salah satu dari 5 kota besar di _Legionnaire Force Online_. Banyak LFO Player lalu-lalang di kota, ada yang kelihatannya duduk santai sambil mediskusikan _Quest_ yang akan mereka ambil, ada juga yang tengah membeli _item_ juga _weapon_.

Naruto berlari cepat menuju rombongan karavan Alchemist yang kelihatannya tengah bersiap mengangkut ragam _item_ diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Oi, Michiru-_san_," teriak Naruto.

"Ho, Naruto. Ada apa?" balas Michiru yang tengah mengikat erat _item box_.

"Ano~ Apakah _Quest_ untuk Sentinel masih ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, sejauh ini belum ada yang mengambil _Quest_ yang kami tawarkan," balas Michiru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang mengambilnya ya!" pinta Naruto.

"Eh, kau 'kan hanya seorang Blacksmith, mana bisa menjadi Sentinel," jawab Michiru.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia! Aku hanya mendampinginya dalam pekerjaan ini," tunjuk Naruto pada pria yang berjalan cukup lambat di belakang mereka.

"Kau yakin dia bisa?" tanya Michiru.

"Aku yakin, dia pasti bisa," balas Naruto.

"Baiklah anak muda…apa kelasmu?" tanya Michiru pada Sasuke yang baru sampai.

"Assassin," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Berapa buah skill yang kau punya?" tanya Michiru.

"Tiga," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Tiga? Tunggu berapa levelmu err…Sasuke?" tanya Michiru karena ia hanya melihat ID Nickname milik Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa bilang," balas Sasuke.

"Hee, Naruto. Kau yakin anak ini bukan pemula?" bisik Michiru pada Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir. Lihat saja, dari mukanya dia orang yang gila bertarung," jawab Naruto dengan senang.

"Baiklah kali ini aku percaya pada kalian," balas Michiru.

"Kali ini kau akan menjadi Sentinel. Tugasmu adalah menjaga karavan ini dari Thief sampai ke zona aman di Hoshigakure," terang Michiru.

"Sentinel? Thief?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh Saskey-_kun_ tidak tau? LFO Player yang mengambil _Quest_ dalam menjaga sesuatu disebut Sentinel. Sama seperti Sentinel, LFO Player yang melakukan Perampasan/Perampokan di luar zona aman disebut Thief," ucap Naruto.

"Begitu," sahut Sasuke yang sudah mulai mengerti.

"Baik, kupercayakan pada kalian." Michiru melambai pada karavan itu dari kejauhan.

"_Hai_. Jangan khawatir, Michiru-_san_." Naruto balas melambai.

"Ne- Saskey-_kun_. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan pekerjaan pertama ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak buruk," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka pun melewati gerbang kota dan meninggalkan zona aman. Karavan itu terus bergerak melewati jalan menuju Hoshigakure diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke di sampingnya. Hingga mereka pun tiba di daerah rawan lalu—

*SHETT…BUM*

Beberapa Thief bermunculan dan mengepung karavan itu, membuat para Alchemist ketakutan. Sasuke langsung menarik dua pedang dari balik jubahnya.

"_Ganbatte ne_, Saskey-_kun_," sahut Naruto yang ikut bersembunyi dalam kereta kuda bersama seorang Alchemist lain.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"_Horraa_…lihatlah kali ini cuma satu Sentinel. Ini akan lebih mudah ketimbang biasanya," ucap salah seorang Thief tersebut.

"Tch," umpat Sasuke.

Tiga orang Thief itu pun menyerang bersamaan Sasuke, sementara dua yang lain mencoba menguras _item_ yang ada di kereta kuda karavan para Alchemist, tetapi—

"**_Accel Move: Time Alter._**"

Dan perlahan Sasuke masuk dalam dunia _history molekul_ dimana dalam pandangannya semua terlihat samar dan musuhnya bergerak sangat lambat. Ia pun menebas tangan mereka yang memegang dagger, tombak, juga pedang hingga putus dan ketiganya pun jatuh lalu berteriak kesakitan sebelum akhirnya hilang kesadaran karena _shock_.

"_Kisama_. Jangan remehkan kami!" Dua Thief yang lain mengurungkan niatnya merampok dan menyerang Sasuke.

"**_ATTACK _**| **_Phantasm : Concentrate Attack._**" Keduanya menyerang bersamaan.

"**_Enchant Move: Defence Up._**" Sasuke mengalirkan Chakra pada dua pedangnya dan menahan dua serangan itu dengan mudahnya.

*SHEETS*

"Saskey-_kun_, diatas!" teriak Naruto pada anak panah yang melesat ke arah Sasuke.

*KRING*

Sasuke dengan cepat melonggarkan pertahanannya menjadi satu pedang dan menggunakan pedang lainnya untuk membelokkan anak panah yang ditujukan ke arahnya. Tetapi ia terpaksa mundur karena dua serangan tadi cukup kuat untuk di tahan dengan satu tangan.

'Jadi begitu, lima yang lain merampok sementara satu orang mengawasi. Mereka cukup licik,' gumam Sasuke.

"Anak itu boleh juga. Dia menahan dua serangan dengan satu pedang sementara membelokkan serangan ketiga," ucap Thief tipe Lancer.

"Dia pasti memiliki level tinggi. Jika kita membunuhnya bayangkan berapa banyak Gold dan Drop _Item_ yang kita dapatkan," lanjut Thief tipe Warrior.

'Gawat, kalau begini Saskey-_kun_ akan kewalahan juga. Disaat seperti ini…" Naruto mengendap keluar dari kereta kuda.

"**_ATTACK_** | **_Phantasm: Lower Attack._**" Mereka menyerang Sasuke bersamaan dari atas dan bawah.

"**_Enchant Move: Defence Up._**" Sasuke menancapkan salah satu pedangnya ke tanah dan menangkis pedang dari Thief Warrior dan juga berhasil mengelak dari sapuan tombak Thief Lancer namun sebuah anak panah kembali melesat menujunya dan Sasuke terpaksa mencabut pedangnya kemudian mundur.

'Sial. Harusnya aku menghabisi Archer itu terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk mencari keberadaannya sementara melawan dua orang ini,' gumam Sasuke.

"Oi bocah jangan melamun! **_Phantasm: Front Attack._**" Thief Lancer itu tiba-tiba menyerang Sasuke.

"G-Gawat. **_Enchant Move: Defence_**—"

"**_ATTACK._**" Sayangnya serangan Thief Warrior menyusul membuat Sasuke gagal menangkisnya dengan skill dan mulai mengurangi _durability_ pedangnya dengan cepat, diliriknya jauh di kanannya seorang Acrher terselubung daun dan ranting tengah bersiap menembak.

"Berapa pun banyaknya HP milikmu, kalau kepalamu putus kau mati juga 'kan," bisik Thief Archer itu pelan.

'Jika mundur sekarang aku akan dibunuh. Jika tidak menghindar aku tetap akan mati. Tapi jika aku mundur dan berhasil menggunakan _Accel Move_ dan menyerang balik tentu keadaannya akan berpihak padaku,' gumam Sasuke.

"Kenapa bocah? Kau tidak bisa menyerang?" tanya Thief Lancer.

"50:50, masalahnya adalah _durability_ pedang ini. Jika pedang ini hancur sebelum berhasil menyerang mereka maka selesai sudah," gumam Sasuke lagi yang tengah tersudut.

"Sudah selesai." Thief Archer pun mengalirkan Chakra pada panahnya dan—

*PANG…BRAK—BUM*

Naruto yang tadinya diam-diam naik ke pohon itu memukul kepala Thief Archer itu dengan palu miliknya hingga Thief itu jatuh keras dari pohon. Naruto lalu melompat turun dan memukuli kepala perampok itu lagi sampai hilang kesadaran. Setelah selesai ia memukuli busur dan tempat kumpulan anak panahnya sampai _durability_-nya habis dan hancur menjadi poligon-poligon kecil.

"SASKEY-KUN, AKU SUDAH URUS YANG DISINI," teriak Naruto.

"APA?" kedua Thief yang menyerang Sasuke sama-sama terkejut.

'Bagus Naruto,' gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memutar pedangnya dan menebas keras _weapon_ mereka berdua sehingga membuat keduanya mundur lalu Sasuke melompat kebelakang dan menggunakan skill miliknya.

"**_Enchant Move: Attack Up._**" Sasuke mengalirkan Chakra miliknya pada dua pedangnya dan meningkatkan damage _weapon_ miliknya.

"**_Accel Move: Time Alter._**"

Sasuke bergerak cepat menuju kedua Thief itu lalu menebas _weapon_ milik mereka dan menghancurkannya dengan pedang pertama kemudian memotong tangan dan kaki mereka dengan pedang kedua. Kedua Thief itu berteriak keras kemudian tak sadarkan diri karena shock. Sasuke pun menyimpan kembali pedangnya tanda ia telah selesai membereskan kawanan Thief tersebut.

"_Sugoii,_ Sasuke-_dono_." Alchemist dalam beberapa kereta kuda itu bertepuk tangan karena kagum dengan kemampuan Sasuke.

"_Hai_, Sasuke-_dono_. Ini tidak termasuk barang dagang, hanya ini yang bisa kami berikan." Seorang Alchemist memberikan Blue Heal dan Green Heal untuk Sasuke.

"_Arigatou Gouzaimashu_," ucap Sasuke dengan sopan.

"_Ie, daijobu desu_. Harusnya kami yang berterima kasih karena anda telah menyelamatkan karavan ini," balas Alchemist itu.

"Itu sudah tugasku. Bisakah kita lanjutkan perjalanan sekarang?" pinta Sasuke dan Alchemist itu pun mengangguk.

"Ne- Biar ku bantu." Naruto mengambil dua _item_ di tangan Sasuke dan memasukkannya dalan _Inventory_ miliknya.

"Nah sekarang…" Naruto membuka menu _item_ dalam _inventory_ miliknya lalu menekan 'Use to party member' kemudian memilih nama Sasuke. Bar CP milik Sasuke pun mulai mendekati penuh kembali setelah _item_ itu digunakan.

"_Arigatou_," balas Sasuke.

"Tak apa. Selama ada aku, kau tak perlu khawatir tak bisa menggunakan _item__ -ttebayo_," sahut Naruto dengan senang.

Mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan dengan tenang menuju Hoshigakure. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang bersenandung dengan senang semasa perjalanan, entah kenapa ia merasa tenang bersama anak ini meskipun sebenarnya ia jauh lebih kuat dibanding Naruto tapi ia tetap merasa tenang saat bersamanya.

**XXX**

* * *

**_June 28, X093, 12.30 P.M_**

**_Front of Village – Hoshigakure_**

* * *

"Baik, ini bayarannya. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian." Paman itu mentransfer Gold pada Naruto kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Waaaaa…lihat Saskey-_kun_…500G. Banyak sekali 'kan? Cepat, kau mau beli apa? Ini semua uangmu _lho_," ucap Naruto yang langsung menarik leher Sasuke ke layar _inventory_ miliknya untuk melihat sendiri besar nominal yang diberikan.

"Biar kupikirkan…aku mau satu set pakaian," pinta Sasuke.

"Yosh," balas Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Bukan pakaian buatku. Tapi buatmu…"

"EH? buatku? Memangnya bajuku tidak bagus?" tanya Naruto yang langsung melihat penampilannya dan membuat Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Naruto, apa kau sadar kalau kau mengenakan…apron?" tanya Sasuke.

"He? Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Tidak, hanya saja…itu memalukan untuk seorang pria," balas Sasuke.

"Ne- memangnya pria tidak boleh memakai apron?" balas Naruto lagi.

"Bukan tapi…disana perhatikan!" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah toko Blacksmith dan seorang Blacksmith keluar bersama LFO Player yang telah selesai ia layani. Blacksmith itu memakai set armor tipis seperti kaos dan sangat bergaya.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak terpikir untuk membuat dirimu—"

"Keren? _Stylish_? Dengar ya, pakaian tidak harus keren tapi skill yang harus memadai. Walau penampilanku begini aku ini cukup berbakat di bidangku_ -ttebayo_," potong Naruto sambil memperbaiki kacamata bulatnya.

"Baik-baik, aku tarik kata-kataku." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang tengah merajuk.

"Dan sebelumnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan," lanjut Sasuke.

"Mn, katakanlah…" sahut Naruto acuh.

"Pedangku retak, jadi aku ragu bisa mengantar kita kembali dengan aman ke Konoha…"

"…"

"APA?"

"Bagaimana bisa retak?" tanya Naruto.

"Thief tadi berhasil mengurangi banyak _Durability_ pedangku. Selain itu sudah bertahun-tahun pedang ini tidak dipakai dan tidak terawat jadi wajar kalau _Durability_-nya cepat habis saat pertarungan," terang Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Jika kumpulan Thief itu menyerang lagi sewaktu kita pulang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kita ke toko Blacksmith sekarang," tawar Sasuke.

"Humph, ironis sekali. Kau pergi ke toko Blacksmith lain sementara seorang Blacksmith ada bersamamu," gerutu Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju toko Blacksmith terdekat untuk mem-_forge_ pedang milik Sasuke. Ketika sampai di toko, seorang Blacksmith menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang. Aku Mizura, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Blacksmith itu.

"Aku ingin mem-_forge_ dua pedang ini," jawab Sasuke.

Mizura pun membuka menu _weapon_ milik Sasuke, "eh…maaf tapi…"

"Ini Dual Long Sword X090 dengan _heavy iron ore_. Di desa ini kami hanya memiliki _small iron ore_," lanjut Mizura.

"E-to, bagaimana kalau coba pedang baru." Naruto yang tadinya ternyata mengumpulkan semua pedang pajangan langsung menghamburkannya di depan Sasuke.

"Biar kucoba," ucap Sasuke yang mengayunkan satu persatu pedang-pedang itu.

"Silahkan," jawab Mizura.

Naruto sendiri hanya berjalan di sekitar ruangan itu melihat-lihat sembari melirik Sasuke yang mengayunkan pedangnya namun ia selalu merasa tak cocok. Naruto terhenti di depan sebuah lukisan pedang yang terpajang di ruangan itu. Dipandanginya ukiran pedang yang indah dan sebuah tulisan kecil di sudut lukisan tersebut.

"_Beast_…_Ore_…" eja Naruto.

"Semuanya terlalu ringan. Berapa _small iron ore_ yang diperlukan untuk setara dengan _heavy iron ore_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sekitar sepuluh buah. Total harganya 500G," jawab Mizura.

"Jadi 50G setiap satu ore ya," ucap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kita juga bisa melebur 5 pedang yang setara _heavy ore_ sebagai material tapi harga _normal sword_ adalah 100G jadi saya rasa akan sama saja, tuan," lanjut Mizura lagi.

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Kurasa uang kita cukup 'kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang asik memandangi lukisan tersebut.

"Ano~ bisa anda jelaskan tentang lukisan ini," tanya Naruto pada Mizura.

"Ahh…itu. Itu adalah _Brown Ancient_. Pedang tempaan terbaik di kota ini. Benda itu dulunya dibuat oleh seorang Blacksmith jenius di kota ini, dibuat dari ore spesial yang didapatnya dari _Quest_ yang ia selesaikan dengan susah payah," jawab Mizura.

"Jadi, namanya _Beast Ore_?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Benar, hanya di dapatkan dari _Quest_ yang ada di hutan sebelah barat desa," sahut Mizura lagi.

"Lalu tentang _Quest_ ini?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Oh, gua tempat ore itu dijaga oleh seekor Sabertooth raksasa. Semenjak insiden hilangnya after death damage tak ada lagi yang berani mengambil _Quest_ tersebut karena hal itu cukup membahayakan nyawa mereka," terang Mizura.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang Saskey-_kun_," ajak Naruto.

"T-Tunggu, apa kalian mau mengambil _Quest_ itu?" tanya Mizura.

"Tentu saja—_Jaa Ne_-" Mereka berdua pun keluar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto berjalan dengan senang sambil bersenandung sementara Sasuke hanya diam mengikutinya dari belakang. Agak lama hening sampai akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Naruto…kau yakin tentang _Quest_ ini. Bukannya kita punya cukup uang untuk membeli ore itu. Selain itu jika _durability_ pedangku habis sebelum kita mengalahkan monster itu makan kita akan mati," ucap Sasuke.

"_Dai-jo-bu_. Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan. Ne- _Ojii-san_ aku beli _item sauce_ dan juga beberapa _food powder_ oh apa kau juga menjual suar?" Naruto langsung berbelanja di toko Alchemist yang ia singgahi.

'Hn. Apa dia benar tau apa yang dia lakukan,' tanya Sasuke dengan penuh keraguan.

"Yap, semuanya sudah kusiapkan. Tujuan berikutnya, Hutan Barat_ -ttebayo_," lanjut Naruto.

"Hn," balas Sasuke pelan.

* * *

**_28 June X093, 15.30 P.M_**

**_Westwood of Village – Hoshigakure_**

* * *

Mereka pun tiba di hutan barat. Sesaat setelah hampir sampai di area _Quest_ Naruto berhenti begitupula dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengikutinya di belakang.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan katakan rencananya. Tapi sebelum itu akan ku ganti armor setmu dengan set pakaian ini." Naruto pun menarik jarinya untuk membuka menu _inventory_ dan menekan menu '_Use to party member_' pada salah satu set pakaian dan mengganti pakaian Sasuke dengan…kostum daging.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke melihat penampilannya seperti seonggok daging raksasa berjalan.

"Dengar, aku akan mengambil _Quest_ setelah memasuki areanya. Dan aku akan langsung berhadapan dengan Sabertooth raksasa itu. Pertanyaannya adalah mungkinkah ia melawan orang selain aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Dalam RPG Battle dengan _party member_, kau bisa mengganti petarung dengan menu 'switch' dan setelah melakukan 'switch' apa kau mau aku melawannya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau tidak perlu melawan, yang kau perlukan hanyalah melakukan _dodge_ dan terus lari," jawab Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu kau menjadikanku umpan? Tapi bagaimana jika dia menyerangmu? Aku hanya party member-mu sementara kau orang yang mengambil _Quest_-nya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Logical Theory." Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Logical Theory?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti tapi sekarang kau cukup fokus melakukan _dodge_ dan lari. Akan kuberikan tanda setelah aku berhasil mengambil _Beast Ore_ itu," jawab Naruto.

"Tch," lanjut Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah…Saskey-_kun_, kau siap? Setelah memasuki area ini, kita takkan bisa keluar sebelum mendapatkan Ore itu," ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah kita mulai…" Naruto melangkah masuk dan langsung mendapatkan attention _Quest_. Naruto pun menekan tombol '_Accept_' dan perlahan area itu langsung diselimuti kabut putih yang tebal.

"RAAAUUGHHHH…"

"Dia datang…"

…

…

**::To Be Continue::**

_**A/N: **Gomen ne lama nge-updatenya..soalnya koneksi modem Gyu lagi let let nya~ _.._ Sankyuu buat semua reader & reviewer yang udah mampir ke fic ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan reviu ^^/ Jaa-_

* * *

**ooO**

**_:::RPG Basic Glossarium:::_**

_**Dodge:** Gerakan menghindar dalam game RPG. Pada dasarnya kesuksesan dalam melakukan Dodge ditentukan oleh tinggi rendahnya status pertahanan seorang Player. Dodge dapat gagal karena perbandingan kesuksesan maksimal untuk melakukannya hanyalah 60%_

_**Switch:** Pertukaran pemain. Dalam RPG dikenal istilah 'Party Member' atau kelompok. Pertarungan dalam RPG tidak mesti satu lawan satu, bisa tiga lawan dua, lima lawan tiga, dst. Player dapat melakukan Switch dalam keadaan tertentu misalnya kehabisan CP atau tersudut dan kondisi-kondisi lainnya sesuai keperluan._

**_:::End of Information:::_**

**ooO**


	6. Chapter 6: Twin-Ancient Beast

_**A/N: **Ohayou reader semua ^^ pagi minggu yang indah. Bagi yang udah nunggu fic ini maaf kalau nge-updatenya lama, soalnya lagi fokus nge-update anime sih :D #Gubrak...Yosh, Enjoy the Story Minna-san XD_

**Knight: Light of Dragon**

_Crossover Story: Naruto x Bleach_

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Bleach © Tite Kubo**

_Dan banyak lagi Disclaimer lainnya, yang jelas Chara dan kebanyakan Item dalam Fic ini bukan punya Gyu. Kecuali beberapa nama Skill dan Item original fic ini._

…

_Scroll one: Daily life of Blacksmith_

_...__**Twin-Ancient Beast**__..._

...

"Baiklah…Saskey-_kun_, kau siap? Setelah memasuki area ini, kita takkan bisa keluar sebelum mendapatkan Ore itu," ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah kita mulai…" Naruto melangkah masuk dan langsung mendapatkan _Announcement Quest_. Naruto pun menekan tombol 'Accept' dan perlahan area itu langsung diselimuti kabut putih yang tebal.

"RAUUGHH…"

"Dia datang…"

Terlihat di balik kabut bayangan seekor hewan buas berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arah mereka. Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah _item_ dari _inventory_ miliknya dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke melihat dua _item_ itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Cepat tumpahkan ke seluruh badanmu!" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke pun melakukannya.

"T-Tunggu, ini _Food Powder_ dan _Sauce_," ucap Sasuke setelah menyadari baunya yang harum.

"Benar, dia akan semakin gila setelah menciumnya," ucap Naruto sambil membuat jemarinya menjadi huruf V.

Bayangan itu terus meraung mendekati mereka bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Naruto menundukkan badannya bersiap dalam detik-detik seperti ini. Ia mencoba untuk tenang karena jika ia mati dalam satu serangan maka _Quest_-nya akan gagal, selain itu ia belum mau mati.

"Sekarang… SWITCH," teriak Naruto yang langsung melompat menghindar ketika Sabertooth itu sudah berhadapan dengan mereka.

"_Ganbatte ne_, Saskey-_kun_. Aku akan mencari Ore-nya dan setelah dapat akan aku beri tanda. Tetap hidup yaa…" Naruto berlari sambil melambai pada Sasuke.

Sabertooth dengan tinggi dua meter itu memandangi Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang, antara mangsa dan yang dimangsa. Sasuke meneguk liurnya melihat liur Sabertooth itu menetes saat mencium bau daging yang kini berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Kalau besarnya hanya segini, aku bisa mengalahkannya," ucap Sasuke yang menyiapkan Dual Long Sword miliknya.

*BUM*

Sabertooth setinggi dua meter tadi diinjak oleh kaki Sabertooth lain yang memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan lapar. Kali ini Sabertooth lawan Sasuke memiliki tinggi kira-kira delapan meter dan sangat besar tentunya. Sasuke langsung menyimpan pedangnya di balik kostum dagingnya dan…lari.

"RAUUUGGHH…" raung Sabertooth itu dengan nyaring.

"Cukup _dodge_…dan lari. _Dodge_ dan lari maka aku akan tetap hidup," ucap Sasuke yang terus berlari dari kejaran makhluk bengis itu.

'Naruto…kalau aku mati, menjauhlah dari kuburanku,' umpat Sasuke.

*BUM*

Sabertooth itu menghantam tanah tempat Sasuke berpijak tetapi Sasuke dengan cepat melompat ke dahan dan ranting. Karena ia memakai kostum daging maka cara ia melompat terlihat sangat lucu. Sabertooth itu tidak menyerah, dengan Sasuke yang melompat di dahan-dahan ia cukup menggunakan taringnya dan menghancurkan pepohonan. Membuat gempa dan kehancuran di seluruh hutan barat.

"Hn, tidak bisa menangkapku?" ejek Sasuke.

"RAUGHHHH…" Sabertooth itu mengerang dan melompat mencoba memakan Sasuke namun Sasuke dengan cerdiknya melompat ke samping, membelok tajam untuk menghindari terkamannya.

_**:::While:::**_

Sementara itu, Naruto tengah bersenandung ria memasuki sebuah gua yang gelap. Beberapa kelelawar beterbangan melewati kepalanya namun ia tetap bersenandung ria tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Setelah jauh memasuki lorong gua, ia pun tiba di sebuah ruang gua yang besar menyimpan _Stalaktit_ maupun _Stalagmit_ yang menyala dengan indahnya.

Iron ore dengan warna perunggu menyinari seluruh ruangan itu. Warnanya yang sangat indah bagaikan cahaya senja yang menyinari langit. Naruto pun kagum kemudian mulai mengambil palunya dan menghantam beberapa Iron Ore yang menempel di dinding.

_**:::In the Other Side:::**_

"RAUGHHH…RAFFF..." Sabertooth itu mencakar Sasuke namun Sasuke dengan cepat melompat ke bawah dan naik memanjat tubuh makhluk itu lewat tangan raksasanya. Hal ini membuat Sabertooth itu makin menggila.

"Tch," Sasuke mengumpat kecil mencoba terus bertahan.

_**:::Then:::**_

"Ughhh, kenapa Iron Ore-nya tidak mau lepas." Naruto melenguh kelelahan kemudian mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangannnya.

"Butuh bantuan, _baka_?" tanya seseorang di belakang Naruto.

"Ya, tentu -_ttebayo_," ucap Naruto.

"HE? Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar kalau orang lain menyapanya.

"Aku Sumaru. Miner," jawabnya.

"_Ore_? Apa yang Miner lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Tentu saja menambang. Ada beberapa Ore yang hanya bisa didapatkan oleh Miner. Salah satunya yang kau lihat menempel di dinding itu," tunjuk Sumaru.

"Bukan, maksudku kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau sudah bertemu Mizura, salah seorang Blacksmith di desa. Mizura ingin bilang kalau kau perlu seorang Miner untuk memenuhi _Quest_-nya. Tapi kalian malah pergi lebih dulu, jadi dia memintaku untuk kemari," terang Sumaru.

"EH? Lalu seandainya tidak ada Miner?" tanya Naruto.

"_Quest_ ini punya dua kondisi dan setidaknya salah satunya harus dipenuhi untuk menyelesaikannya. Kondisi pertama; Kau harus menemukan Ore-nya dan Kondisi kedua; Kau harus mengalahkan monsternya. Jika salah satu dari dua kondisi ini terpenuhi maka kau dapa menyelesaikan _Quest_ ini," jawab Sumaru.

"Huaaaaaaaa…syukurlah. Seandainya kau tidak datang kami terpaksa harus melawan monster itu sampai mati. _Arigatou, Kami-sama_." Naruto merengkuh lengan Sumaru sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah yang penting sekarang selesaikan _Quest_ ini," ucap Sumaru yang langsung menghantam dinding dengan alat penambangnya.

_**:::Meanwhile:::**_

"RAUGH…RAUGH…RAUGH…" Sabertooth itu mengamuk di sekitar tempatnya, menyerang Sasuke yang terus melompat memutarinya.

"Kau suka itu 'hah? Kau suka itu?" Sasuke menebas ranting pohon dengan pedangnya lalu menendangnya hingga mengenai Sabertooth raksasa tersebut.

"RAAAAAUUGHHHH…"

*BUM*

Sasuke akhirnya terkena hantaman dari tangan dan cakar Sabertooth tadi lalu ia terlempar jauh sampai menabrak beberapa puluh pohon. Sasuke pun memuncratkan darah segar dari mulutnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi poligon-poligon kecil berwarna merah.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Sabertooth itu berlari kencang menuju Sasuke lalu menghantamnya dan membuat pria itu mengerang kesakitan. Sabertooth itu memandangi Sasuke dengan kostum daging dan bau makanan yang harum lalu meneteskan air liurnya.

"Persetan dengan pedang. _**Enchant Move: Attack Up**_."

Sasuke memutar lengannya dan memotong kuku Sabertooth itu kemudian melompat ke wajah hewan raksasa itu dan memotong dua taringnya. Sasuke mendarat tepat di belakangnya seiring jatuhnya dua taring tersebut ke tanah.

"RAUGGHHH…" Sabertooth itu mengerang melihat gigi dan cakarnya yang putus karena ulah Sasuke.

"…Apa yang menahanmu sampai selama ini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

_**:::Back to the Cave:::**_

"Dan ketika aku mencoba memegang payudaranya dia malah menendangku…_hik_…dia benar-benar seperti pria yang kejam saat sebelah matanya ditutup…_hik_…" Naruto meneguk lagi sake ber-merk _Alcohol 990%_ itu hingga _state_ '_Dizzy_' terus membawanya melayang-layang.

"Kau memang mesum…_hik_…mesum…_hik_…" ucap Sumaru yang tak kalah mabuknya.

"Kau tau Sumaru…_ .glup_…ahh… Aku ini Blacksmith miskin yang selalu diremehkan orang. Padahal aku tidak memilih begitu_ -ttebayo_…_hik_…" lanjut Naruto.

"Untuk kemiskinan kita," balas Sumaru yang mengangkat tinggi botol sake miliknya.

"UNTUK KEMISKINAN DAN PENDERITAAN TIADA AKHIR," sahut Naruto yang langsung bersulang dengan Sumaru dan meneguk Sake itu sampai habis.

"Ahhh…kau tahu ini tempat yang indah untuk bersantai. Sudah kuduga keputusanku untuk membeli sake tidak salah," lanjut Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar…ini seperti surga," jawab Sumaru yang terus memandangi indahnya _stalagmit_ gua itu.

"Kau tahu. Aku rasa sudah saatnya pergi. Bocah itu pasti membutuhkanku sekarang," ucap Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan keluar gua diikuti oleh Sumaru.

Agak lama tapi state '_Dizzy_' Naruto dan Sumaru mulai pulih. Ini karena '_Dizzy_' tipe Venom yang tidak berbahaya atau mengurangi HP dan dapat pulih dengan sendirinya, meskipun sebenarnya Alchemist juga menyediakan heal _item_ untuk state _Dizzy_ yang jelas lebih cepat efeknya.

Naruto membuka menu _inventory_ miliknya dan sebuah suar muncul dari poligon-poligon sistem. Naruto pun memencet hidungnya lalu menembakkan suar itu ke langit.

*SHEEEETTTT—BUM*

Suar jingga itu meletup di angkasa dan menarik perhatian Sasuke karena suaranya dan warnanya yang cukup mencolok dalam kabut. Sasuke pun berlari menuju asal suar sembari menghindari serangan-serangan Sabertooth yang mengejarnya.

"_Ore_? Dia dimana? Apa sudah mati_ -ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto dan Sumaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" teriak Sasuke di kejauhan dengan monster yang mengejarnya.

"_Urusai_," balas Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"…SWITCH…" ucap Naruto sesaat setelah Sasuke berlari melewatinya.

"RAAAAAAAUUUUGGHHHHH…" Sabertooth itu mengaum hebat di depan wajah Naruto sampai memuntahkan sedikit air liur padanya.

"Ugh, menjijikan…" ucap Naruto yang langsung menyeka sedikit air liur di apron miliknya.

Naruto lalu membuka menu _inventory_ miliknya dan mengeluarkan _item_ Iron Ore berwarna perunggu yang bersinar layaknya cahaya senja dan menunjukkannya pada Sabertooth raksasa itu.

"GRRRRRH…RAUGH…" Sabertooth itu pun meredam amarahnya kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Kabut di hutan itu berangsur-angsur hilang dan _announcement quest completed_ pun muncul di hadapan Naruto.

"Sudah selesai…" ucap Naruto sambil membuat huruf V dari jemarinya.

"Hn. Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata perlu seorang Miner dalam _Quest_ ini. Syukurlah Sumaru datang," jawab Naruto sambil membuka menu _inventory_ miliknya dan mengganti kembali pakaian Sasuke.

"Sumaru?" Sasuke memandangi pria di samping Naruto.

"Mizura menyuruhku untuk kemari sesegera mungkin. Ia bilang jika tidak ada Miner yang membantu kalian maka kalian harus membunuh monster itu untuk bisa menyelesaikan _Quest_-nya," terang Sumaru.

"Ahahaha…_gomen-gomen_," jawab Naruto pada _death glare_ Sasuke.

"Oh aku lupa. _Arigatou ne _Maru_-chan_, karena sudah membantu kami," balas Naruto.

"M-Maru-_chan_?" sahut Sumaru yang bergidik mendengarnya.

"Jangan hiraukan itu. Mungkin sudah kebiasaannya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Begitu…" balas Sumaru sambil tersenyum kecil.

*SNIFF-SNIFF*

"Apa ini bau Alkohol?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengendus-ngendus bau sekitar mereka.

"A-Aaaah t-tidaak. Mungkin hanya bau _Iron Ore_ tadi," jawab Naruto dan Sumaru bersamaan.

"N-Ne- B-Baiklahhhh kalau begitu sebaiknya kita rayakan," teriak Naruto dengan semangat walaupun sebenarnya ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

**XXX**

* * *

_**June 28, X093, 19.27 P.M**_

_**Kōu Food's Place – Hoshigakure**_

* * *

"_Kampaaii…_"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia takkan menyerangmu?" tanya Mizura.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang aku tahu aku telah memenuhi salah satu kondisi dari dari _Quest_ itu," jawab Naruto sambil meminum _Juice Pulpy_ miliknya.

"Berhati-hatilah…ada kalanya keberuntunganmu akan habis, Naruto," sahut Sumaru.

"Jadi…Konoha. Bagaimana kabarnya kota besar itu?" tanya Mizura.

"Aaah-besar dan ramai. Ratusan LFO Player dan berbagai macam serikat saling membicarakan _Quest_ juga hal lainnya," jawab Naruto.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ara- Sasuke-_san_, kau suka supnya? Itu sup tomat terbaik di kota ini," lanjut Mizura yang baru sadar kalau pria itu diacuhkan, padahal ia berperan besar dalam keberhasilan _Quest_ ini.

"Oh jadi Saskey-_kun_ suka tomat. Ne- Di akhir bulan ini tepat acara '_Half Year Grade_' dan akan diadakan Festival Tomat lho," ucap Naruto.

"Festival Tomat? Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sementara Sumaru dan Mizura hanya diam mendengar Sasuke yang begitu antusias.

"…Aku iri padamu…Naruto. Kau bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang begitu ringan. Kuharap aku punya kekuatan seperti itu," ucap Sumaru setelah lama hening kemudian Sumaru pun meninggalkan rumah makan kecil itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"E-Eto…ti-tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja itu bukan festival, Sasuke-_san_. Err…a-aku…bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Mizura menggaruk kepalanya karena kebingungan.

"Ne-Ne Mizu-_chan_. Ini hasil kemarin." Naruto mengalihkan topik dan membuka menu _inventory_ miliknya lalu mengeluarkan _Beast Ore_, sontak hal ini membuat Mizura kagum.

"Aku tidak menyangka benda itu seindah ini," ucap Mizura yang terus mengagumi cahayanya.

"Baik akan aku transfer ya," sahut Naruto yang memasukkan kembali ke dalam _inventory_ miliknya. Dan setelah menambah Mizura ke dalam daftar temannya, Naruto pun mentransfer _Beast Ore_ itu ke _inventory_ Mizura.

"E-Eh? Naruto-_san_. Ada 3 buah _Beast Ore_. Sebenarnya hanya perlu satu atau dua untuk Dual Long Sword milik Sasuke," ucap Mizura.

"Yang satu itu untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai sedikit rasa terima kasih kami karena kau telah menyelamatkan kami," jawab Naruto dan membuat Mizura terharu karena mendapat _item_ langka secara cuma-cuma.

"Naruto-_san_…|Mizu_-chan_…"

"Huaaaaaaa…hiks hiks hiks…haaa…" Mereka berdua menangis dan berpelukan erat.

"Mulai lagi," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya sesegera mungkin. Bolehkah kuminta pedangnya sekarang, Sasuke-_san_," pinta Mizura.

"_Hai. Arigatou Gouzaimashu_…" ucap Sasuke yang langsung memberikan Dual Long Sword dan Mizura pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Haaa…tersisa kita berdua." Naruto menghela nafas dan meminum sedikit _Juice_ miliknya.

"Naruto. Banyak yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu." Sasuke meminum kembali kuah supnya dengan sendok.

"Baiklah…satu persatu," lanjut Naruto.

"Pertama, kenapa kau dan Sakura menghidden _Main ID_ milik kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

"PZZZRTHH…uhk…uhk uhk…" Naruto langsung menyemburkan _Juice_ miliknya dan tersedak sampai Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Ahh..maaf. Aku tidak tahu dengan Sakura tapi aku memasang Hidden level 1 karena aku hanya ingin orang mengenalku sebagai Naruto," jawab Naruto.

"Jadi, orang-orang pernah memandangmu sebagai orang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan, tapi ID utama adalah sesuatu yang dielu-elukan, gelar atau semacamnya. Aku tak punya itu, itu saja," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Baiklah. Lalu—"

"Satu setiap satu pertanyaan. Giliranku yang bertanya?" ucap Naruto sambil membuat huruf V dari jarinya dan sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Silahkan."

"Kenapa kau yang telah merahasiakan identitasmu cukup lama sekarang malah membukanya di depan kami?" tanya Naruto.

"…"

"…Entahlah," jawab Sasuke.

"Heee? Jawaban macam apa itu?" tanya Naruto lagi yang kecewa.

"Entah denganmu tapi aku merasa nyaman dekat kalian…Aku tidak tahu tapi aku tak pernah merasa begitu mempercayai seseorang sejauh ini…" jawab Sasuke dan membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Selain itu jika firasatku salah, aku tinggal membunuhmu 'kan?" ucap Sasuke dan sukses membuat Naruto merinding.

"Baiklah, itu tidak lucu," protes Naruto.

"Baiklah, giliranku. Apa yang kau maksud dengan _Logical Theory_ kemarin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmn.. _Logical Theory_. Sebuah teori yang erat ikatannya antara VRMMORPG ini dan dunia nyata. Maksudku kau akan jatuh kalau berpikir kau akan jatuh dan kau akan berdiri saat mencoba bangkit…" terang Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti," balas Sasuke.

"Mengerti atau tidak. Sesuatu hal yang kecil seperti itulah yang membedakan kita," balas Naruto sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Tunggu, satu lagi. Tentang Festival Tomat itu…apa kau serius?" tanya Sasuke dan membuat Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Ya, tentu. Dua hari lagi, Saskey-_kun_. Sebaiknya kita istirahat malam ini agar bisa pulang besok pagi," balas Naruto.

**XXX**

* * *

_**June 29, X093, 06.00 A.M**_

_**Front of Village – Hoshigakure **_

* * *

Pagi yang indah kembali muncul di _Legionnaire Force Online_. Kini Hoshigakure tengah bermandikan embun dari sistem yang sangat sejuk dan dingin. Terlihat ketiga orang berjalan mendekati perbatasan zona aman itu. Akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat beberapa meter sebelum keluar zona.

"_Hai._ Sasuke-_san_. Milikmu," ucap Mizura yang menyerahkan dua pedang perunggunya pada Sasuke.

"_Twin-Ancient Beast_. Nama yang bagus," lanjut Sasuke sambil mengetes pedang itu dan ternyata memang cukup berat dan evolusi pedangnya kali ini tampak sangat kuat.

"Jadi, aku rasa ini perpisahan," ucap Naruto yang langsung berjabat tangan dengan Mizura begitupula Sasuke.

"Kapan-kapan kembalilah ke Hoshigakure," teriak Mizura di kejauhan.

"_Hai_," balas Naruto sambil melambai pada Mizura.

Naruto pun berjalan senang berdampingan Sasuke sambil bersenandung. Sasuke memegangi gagang pedang miliknya merasakan halusnya ukiran itu dan kemudian menyimpannya. Ia tak menyangka jika seandainya ia tak mengikuti _Quest_ bersama Naruto maka pedangnya takkan memancarkan aura sekuat ini.

"Ne- Saskey-_kun_ kenapa? Kau daritadi melamun terus," tanya Naruto.

"Tidak..hanya saja. Pedang ini seakan-akan haus darah," jawab Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"Haaaah membosankan, pria dan senjatanya. Senjata itu relatif Saskey-_kun_, pada akhirnya semua tergantung pemakainya," ucap Naruto.

"Hoo, jadi kau meremehkan skill milikku," tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Entahlah. Battler mana yang meminta bantuan Villager dalam bertarung melawan musuh?" sindir Naruto.

"ITU DIA…Akahoshi-_sama_. Mereka yang menghalangi tugas kami," tunjuk seorang Thief Assassin pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jadi, kalian yang mengalahkan—" kata-kata Akahoshi terpotong saat Sasuke dan Naruto malah melewati mereka berlima seakan-akan tak ada seorang pun disana.

"Ne- Setelah sampai di Konoha, aku mau makan semangka yang banyak," ucap Naruto dan Sasuke tak begitu menanggapinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa sisa Gold semalam?" tanya Sasuke.

"E-to…masih 410G. Kita hanya menggunakannya sedikit sewaktu membeli bahan _Quest_ dan juga makan malam," jawab Naruto yang langsung membuka _inventory_ miliknya.

"_KISAMA_! Beraninya kalian mengabaikan kami," teriak Akahoshi pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Ore_? Saskey-_kun_, dia bicara padamu." Naruto menoleh ke belakang menatap Akahoshi yang tengah emosi.

"Apa maumu, orang tua?" tanya Sasuke dan jelas membuat Akahoshi geram.

"MATI KAU!" teriak Akahoshi yang langsung menghunus Katana miliknya dan menyerang Sasuke.

"_**Accel Move: Time Alter**_**.**" Sasuke menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah.

"_**Enchant Move: Attack Up.**_" Dan kemudian pria itu menebas katana milik Akahoshi hingga patah dan memotong tangan serta kakinya dengan cepat.

"_**Accel Move: Time Alter.**_" Sasuke langsung menggunakan skill miliknya lagi dan dengan cepat menghampiri ke empat sisanya yang baru menghunus senjata mereka dan semuanya langsung hancur berantakan dengan serangan _Twin-Ancient Beast_ milik Sasuke. Salah seorang Thief mencoba kabur dan Sasuke memotong kakinya satu persatu, sepotong demi sepotong hingga pangkal pahanya dan akhirnya Thief itu hilang kesadaran karena _shock_.

"Bagaimana? Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang memanggul dua pedangnya di bahu.

"Hmnn, saat kubilang skill maka sampah tidak dihitung," sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita hampiri _Dungeon_ paling berbahaya di Konoha nanti," tanya Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Eh—_hontouni_?" tanya Naruto balik meyakinkan.

"T-Tunggu. S-Siapa sebenarnya kalian," tanya Akahoshi yang masih sedikit sadar.

"Assassin…**Vampire Knight**," jawab Sasuke yang kembali mendekati Akahoshi dan sontak membuat pria itu terkejut.

"S-Serikat Vampire Knight. T-Tidak mungkin…" kata-kata Akahoshi terhenti saat Sasuke menusukkan dua pedangnya ke -masing-masing bahu pria itu lalu membuatnya hilang kesadaran dan HP-nya kritis seketika.

…

…

**::To Be Continue::**

_**A/N:** Gya~ Mimpi apa semalam, kakak virtual favorit Gyu ikut nge-review fic Gaje ini..haa hedeh senengnya #Pingsan~ Btw, Sankyuu buat para reviewer, reader&senpai semua yang udah mampir ke chapter 6 ini juga para reviewer sebelumnya, mohon berikan kesan, kritik dan sarannya ya ^^/ Sampai jumpa di ch selanjutnya, Jaa-_

* * *

**ooO**

**_:::Glossarium:::_**

_**Announcement: **Sebuah menu peringatan yang muncul pada LFO Player berisikan Pengambilan Quest atau Status Penyelesaian Quest (Completed/Fail). _

_**Dungeon:** Sebuah tempat parallel yakni tempat terkumpulnya puluhan monster/creature, jebakan, dan apapun yang bisa membunuh LFO Player. Dungeon beragam dan paling rendah memiliki 10 lantai atau tingkatan, Player harus sampai pada tingkatan terakhir untuk menyelesaikan Dungeon dimana musuh tersulit menunggu. Dungeon tidak hanya berbentuk labirin tapi juga hutan tropis, padang pasir, laut, sehingga karena luasnya Dungeon mempersulit Player untuk menyelesaikannya dan juga memerlukan banyak persediaan untuk waktu yang lama sehingga Player yang memasuki Dungeon haruslah dengan level tinggi serta memiliki persediaan dan kemampuan yang cukup._

**_:::End of Information:::_**

**ooO**


	7. Chapter 7: LFO-World Grade

_**A/N: **__Hola reader semua! Maaf ya lama nge-updatenya...maklum, suasana hati kurang enak dan koneksi internet lagi Gatot (Gangguan Total) ==" #hedeh. Enjoy the Story, minna-san XD_

**Knight: Light of Dragon**

_Crossover Story: Naruto x Bleach_

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo**

_Dan banyak lagi Disclaimer lainnya, yang jelas Chara dan kebanyakan Item dalam Fic ini bukan punya Gyu. Kecuali beberapa nama Skill dan Item original fic ini._

…

_Scroll one: Daily life of Blacksmith_

_...__**LFO-World Grade**__..._

...

"T-Tunggu. S-Siapa sebenarnya kalian," tanya Akahoshi yang masih sedikit sadar.

"Assassin…**Vampire Knight**," jawab Sasuke yang kembali mendekati Akahoshi dan sontak membuat pria itu terkejut.

"S-Serikat Vampire Knight. T-Tidak mungkin…" kata-kata Akahoshi terhenti saat Sasuke menusukkan dua pedangnya ke -masing-masing bahu pria itu lalu membuatnya hilang kesadaran dan HP-nya kritis seketika.

Sasuke mencabut pedangnya dan menyimpannya kembali. Naruto menghela nafas kecil sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya di tanah menunggu Sasuke yang selesai dengan urusannya kemudian keduanya melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulang ke Konoha.

"Saskey-_kun_. Kenapa kau hanya menghancurkan senjata atau memotong tangan & kaki. Kau tidak kelihatan seperti seorang maniak pembunuh—dari penampilanmu," ucap Naruto.

"Dalam serikatku kami punya satu aturan; '_Tidak ada yang boleh di bunuh terkecuali Dark Legion. Bahkan jika dia Dark Legion namun tak berniat menyerang atau membunuh kita, maka kita tak boleh menyerang_'. Ini karena pemimpin kami sangat menghargai arti sebuah kehidupan…" terang Sasuke.

"He? Oh ya, pemimpin kalian itu…orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Naruto dan membuat Sasuke lama hening.

"…Dia, mirip sepertimu."

"_Nani_? Apa dia juga memakai apron_ -ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto sampai mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke.

"Tidak semirip itu. Dia begitu hangat, suaranya dan tingkahnya, ia mampu menghidupkan suasana. Namun meski ia orang yang menghargai kehidupan, kemampuan membunuhnya cukup menakutkan hingga membuat nama serikat kami dikenal di kalangan tiga legiun utama," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmnn, lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Setelah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Pemimpin kami kehilangan jati dirinya, ia haus akan membunuh. Begitu berada dalam medan pertempuran ia tak kenal ampun, sangat mengerikan. Ia pernah menghancurkan sebuah serikat sendirian sewaktu kami tidur di malam hari," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Oh jadi itu alasan kenapa pria tadi ketakutan saat mendengar nama serikatmu." Naruto mulai paham sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Tapi, entah kenapa karena sesuatu hal pemimpin kami meninggalkan kami semua. Membuat serikat Vampire Knight terpecah," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada sesal.

"Ne- aku kagum pada Saskey-_kun_. Kamu memegang teguh prinsipnya meski ia sendiri kehilangan jati dirinya," puji Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"...Aku...harus menemukan yang lainnya," lanjut Sasuke.

"..."

"...Jadi, Saskey-_kun_ ingin mengumpulkan kembali semua anggota serikatmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu. Terutama, aku harus menemukan pemimpin serikat kami," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu. Kau tak bisa menggunakan _item_ tanpaku 'kan?" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat begitu bersemangatnya pria disampingnya ini. Meskipun ia memiliki penampilan yang kurang meyakinkan, meskipun ia tahu ia akan mati jika terus mengikutinya, pria itu tak peduli. Mereka pun terus berjalan hingga sore hari dan akhirnya hampir tiba di depan gerbang zona aman menuju Konoha.

"Naruto...kenapa kau tak menempa pedangku dan malah mempercayakannya pada Mizura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ne- Skill Blacksmith tergantung sudah seberapa banyak ia menempa atau mem-_forge weapon_. Dan kalau aku yang menempanya aku yakin hasilnya takkan sebagus itu, karena aku tak pernah dapat pelanggan yang banyak sehingga skil-ku sangat rendah," terang Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak percaya. Buktinya saja aku tidak tahu kalau perlu Miner untuk mencari Iron Ore. Biasanya orang yang datang padaku selalu membawa Iron Ore mereka sendiri," sahut Naruto.

"...Naruto...Sasuke..."

"Cepat! Sakura sudah menunggu." Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan berlari menuju Sakura yang menunggu mereka di gerbang.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sakura.

"410G dan sepasang pedang_ -ttebayo_," jawab Naruto sambil membentuk huruf V dari jemarinya.

"_Sugoi_...bagaimana kalau kita makan enak untuk merayakan _Quest_ ini?" Sakura langsung menggandeng leher Naruto dan mengucek kepala pirang pria itu.

"_D-Demoo_...ini semua uang Saskey-_kun_, bukan punyaku..." tolak Naruto yang melepaskan pegangan Sakura kemudian memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"_Daijobu_...aku juga tidak terlalu menginginkannya. Kau bisa gunakan itu beberapa," jawab Sasuke dan sontak membuat Sakura senang.

"Baiklah...berikutnya-_Ichiraku Store_," ucap Sakura.

**XXX**

* * *

_**June 29, X093, 19.27 P.M**_

_**Konoha – Ichiraku Store**_

* * *

Sakura duduk di samping Naruto dan Sasuke. Kini di depan mereka terhampar hidangan yang sangat enak pesanan ketiganya yaitu _La Pasta & Fruitcake Cherry_, _Warm Tomato Soup_, dan _Big Bang Ramen_ lengkap dengan bumbu-bumbunya yang sangat harum dan menggugah selera.

"Naruto, kenapa tidak dimakan? Bukakah ini makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menyuap gulungan kecil pasta itu, sementara tangan kanannya menyisihkan pasta dan kue miliknya. Sasuke yang awalnya memerhatikan ini pun mulai tak begitu menghiraukan.

"I-Ini ramen super besar. M-Makanannya mewah sekali, sampai-sampai aku takut memakannya," jawab Naruto yang kemudian memperbaiki kacamatanya yang longgar.

"Makan saja! Kita menghabiskan 200G dengan sia-sia kalau kau tak menghabiskannya," balas Sasuke yang menyuap dengan tenang sup miliknya.

"I-Iya," jawab Naruto dengan ragu-ragu dan mulai menyuap ramen tersebut tapi begitu sampai di tenggorokannya ia tersekat seakan-akan makanan itu tak rela turun dan akhirnya ia pun menelan paksa ramen itu.

"E-Eh—_Oji-san_…" Naruto memanggil pelayan dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, pelayan itu mengangguk dan Naruto pun kembali duduk lalu makan dengan sangat pelan.

'Kenapa dia?' tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya.

**:&&&:**

"_Arigatou ne_, Ayame_-san_," ucap Sakura.

"_Hai_. Datang lagi ya, Sakura_-chan_," balas Ayame.

"E-Emn…E-Eto…A-Ano…A-Aku haru ke—ke Toko sebentar. Ada yang ingin ku ambil. Sakyura_-chans_ bisa antarkan Saskey_-kun_ ke rumahku?" pinta Naruto.

"_Hai_." Sakura mengangguk dan Naruto pun bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Daritadi dia aneh sekali," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu, biasanya dia begitu hanya di akhir bulan saja," lanjut Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu dia selalu begitu saat makan enak?" Sasuke teringat bahwa Naruto pernah mengatakan bahwa ia hanya makan ramen di akhir bulan.

"Mau mengintip?" tawar Sakura.

Mereka pun berjalan ke belakang _Ichiraku Store_. Keduanya mengintip dari samping tembok bangunan dan melihat seorang pelayan memberikan dua kantung besar pada Naruto. Naruto pun berterima kasih lalu beranjak pergi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, _durability_ makanan waktu habisnya sama di dunia nyata terkecuali makanan itu dibuang atau jatuh ke tanah selama beberapa detik. Artinya makanan kita tadi _durability_-nya takkan habis setidaknya selama 2 hari," jawab Sakura.

"M-Makanan kita? Apa maksudmu itu tadi makanan sisa?" ucap Sasuke yang penasaran.

"Sudah nanti kita ketinggalan," ajak Sakura lagi.

Sakura dan Sasuke terus mengendap mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto berbelok ke sebuah simpangan dan akhirnya tiba di sebuah gang sepi. Naruto menghela nafas kecil sebentar kemudian tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam gang itu. Sakura dan Sasuke pun mengendap mengikutinya setelah merasa membuat jarak yang cukup.

Naruto berbelok dan akhirnya tiba di sebuah jalan buntu. Disana terlihat tiga orang anak kecil—yang memakai busur di punggungnya, memegang pisau kecil, dan seorang lagi yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua hanya memakai Square Ring usang di jemarinya.

"_Konbawa, minna-san_," sapa Naruto.

"Naruto-_nii_…" balas mereka kompak.

"Naruto-_nii_, apa yang kakak lakukan disini?" tanya Assassin kecil.

"Ne- lihatlah apa yang _nii-san_ bawa. Pasta, kue buah, sedikit sup, dan Super Jumbo Ramen yaitu _Bing Bang Ramen_," jawab Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Huaaaaa…ini makanan mahal semuanya," ucap ketiganya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Ittadakimashu_…"

Sakura masih mengintip sementara Sasuke hanya bersandar di dinding gang sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak ada sedikitpun niat baginya untuk melihat pemandangan yang tak ia sangka begitu menyakitkan ini. Sasuke mulai sedikit paham kenapa Sakura tadi menyisihkan makanannya dan juga kenapa Naruto sampai takut memakan makanan enak itu.

"Nah, sekarang...Naruto-_nii_ akan bercerita mengenai _Hero Story_ yang _nii-san_ lakukan beberapa hari ini," ucap Naruto setelah.

"Aku berjalan menuju sebuah desa bernama Hoshigakure dalam rangka menjalankan misi rahasia yang amat berbahaya. Kemudian apa menurut kalian itu berjalan mulus, tentu tidak...sewaktu aku di tengah perjalananku, aku dicegat oleh sekawanan Thief."

"Hoaaa..." Ketiga anak itu terkejut dan mulai tegang.

"Aku mencoba bersikap tenang dan mereka mulai menyerangku tiba-tiba. Aku melakukan _SLASH SLASH_ dan _BUM BUM_ kemudian _SRING SRING_ dan aku mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka," lanjut Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangannya mencoba memperagakan pengalamannya.

"Kemudian beberapa lagi dari mereka mulai menyerangku dan aku pun tersudut karena ada seorang pemanah lagi diatas pohon yang menyerangku secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku tidak memperkirakan jumlah ini dan semakin tersudut," ucap Naruto dan ketiganya pun makin tegang.

"Lalu-Lalu apa yang terjadi, _nii-san_? Apa _nii-san_ terluka?" tanya Keikain kecil.

"Tentu tidak. Seorang pelayanku bernama _Sasuke The Raven Boy_ membantuku mencari dan mengalahkan Archer itu lalu aku pun melakukan _SLANG SLANG_ dan _SWISH SWISH_ lalu aku pun berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua," jawab Naruto dengan bangga sementara Sasuke yang menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata.

"_Sugooi ne nii-san_. Suatu hari nanti aku mau jadi kuat sepertimu," ucap Archer kecil.

"Baiklah karena aku sudah bercerita sekarang kalian harus tidur. Ksatria itu perlu istirahat agar bisa jadi kuat." Naruto mengantar mereka ke sudut dinding lalu menarik selimut kumuh itu dan menyelimuti ketiganya.

"Kenapa kalian masih ingin tinggal disini? Sudah kubilang kalian harus tinggal di rumahku!" omel Naruto pada ketiganya.

"Kalau kami ingin kuat, kami harus menempa diri kami dari kecil. Kami tidak ingin jadi manja, kami ingin jadi kuat seperti Naruto-_nii_," ucap Assassin kecil dengan penuh semangat dan membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"K-Kalau begitu jadilah kuat! Lebih kuat lagi bahkan lebih kuat dariku," balas Naruto yang kemudian memeluk kecil ketiganya.

"_Oyasumi_..._minna-san_."

Ketiganya mulai terlelap dan terlihat di _state column_ mereka tanda '_Sleep_' yang artinya LFO Player itu telah terlelap. Naruto pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam kelamnya malam sambil mengelap sedikit air mata yang menetes membasahi kacamatanya. Naruto melewati persimpangan gang dan merasakan angin malam berhembus semilir, dilihatnya kiri dan kanan, kali ini ia merasa aneh seakan-akan pernah ada orang di sekitar sini tapi ia pun membuang jauh perasaan itu dan melangkah pulang.

* * *

_**June 29, X093, 22.39 P.M**_

_**Konoha – Alley and Streets**_

* * *

Sasuke berjalan pulang berdampingan Sakura bermandikan latar bintang dan bulan yang indah oleh sistem LFO. Seandainya ini benar-benar tergambar di dunia nyata pasti jadi pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kelihatannya sedikit murung dan sedih.

"Dia baik," ucap Sasuke singkat dan membuat Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Jika ia mengumpulkan Gold miliknya ia pasti sekarang sudah bisa membeli rumah dan toko di tengah kota dan menjadi Blacksmith yang hebat. Tapi ia selalu menyisihkannya untuk makanan anak-anak itu dan rela hanya makan semangka setiap harinya...aku tidak tau kenapa aku tak punya kekuatan untuk membantunya. Semua Gold yang kuberikan tak pernah ia gunakan untuk kepentingannya sendiri." Sakura menutup mulutnya dan meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tak pernah ingin ada hari esok. Jika pun ada aku, ingin besok berlalu cepat," lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Apa maksudmu tentang festival itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Semua orang menyebutnya festival. Tapi bagiku tidak, tidak samasekali, dan tidak sedikitpun, aku benci..." jawab Sakura sambil terus menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa? Kau orang kedua yang aku tahu membenci hari esok. Aku tidak menyangka tomat memiliki reputasi yang buruk di kalangan LFO Player," sahut Sasuke yang memegang dagunya.

"Kalau kau mau tahu jawabannya kau bisa pergi ke tengah kota. Kau bisa melihat status _World Grade_ dan _White Legion Grade_ yang akan di-_update_ setiap enam bulan sekali," jawab Sakura.

"...Begitukah?"

"_Ore_? Darimana saja kalian?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Maaf, kami berjalan sebentar," jawab Sakura yang menghapus dengan cepat air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Berjalan—malam hari. Haaaaaaaa..." Naruto menyeringai ke arah mereka berdua dan membuat Sasuke juga Sakura bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ne- Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu apa yang pria dan wanita lakukan di malam yang indah seperti ini_ -ttebayo_," sindir Naruto sambil menyenggol bahu Sasuke dan menggosok-gosoknya sedikit.

"K-E-N-C-A-N.._._'kan?" goda Naruto dan sontak muka keduanya bersemu seketika.

"T-Tunggu, Naruto. Ini buka seperti yang kau pikirkan..." balas Sakura tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum licik.

"Baik-baik. Sudah dulu ya acara percintaannya. Kalian bisa lanjutkan besok," sindir Naruto lagi yang langsung masuk dalam rumah diikuti Sasuke.

"...Baiklah aku punya dua aturan teman sekamar. Pertama; '_Jangan sentuh barang pribadi masing-masing_' dan Kedua; '_Jangan ikut campur urusan pribadi masing-masing_'."

"_Hai_."

Sakura hanya termenung mendengar suara Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum mendengar keduanya akrab dengan cepat lalu ia pun melangkah pergi.

**XXX**

* * *

_**June 30, X093, 07.00 A.M**_

_**Konoha – Center of Town**_

* * *

"_Ore_? Kau jarang mengajakku jalan," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin melihat _Grade_," sahut Sasuke.

"Memangnya di Independence Legion tidak ada _Grade_?" tanya Naruto.

"Di Legiun kami hanya ada fitur _basic_. Apa _Grade_ itu sangat dinantikan oleh setiap orang?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Tidak juga. Kau bisa melihat _World Grade_ dan _White Legion Grade_ setiap saat di _Center of Town_. Hanya saja perkembangan state LFO Player hanya di-_update_ setiap enam bulan sekali atau biasa disebut _Half Year Grade_. _Legionnaire Force Online_ akan melakukan _scan_ pada seluruh LFO Player dalam _Half Year Grade_ ini," terang Naruto.

"Jadi ini hanya sekedar untuk mengetahui siapa yang terkuat di White Legion bahkan _Legionnaire Force Online_?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah mulai mengerti.

"Mmn, ini seperti tangga chart musik di TV," balas Naruto.

Mereka pun meneruskan berjalan hingga tiba di _Center of Town_. Terlihat banyak orang berdiri di _Town Hall _melihat layar besar di langit yaitu layar sistem LFO yang tengah melakukan _scan_ pada seluruh LFO Player dan sudah mencapai 77%. Beberapa terlihat senang, gugup, penasaran, termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke melirik sekitarnya. Tidak ada parade tomat, atau Alchemist yang menjual tomat, atau bahkan LFO Player yang tengah makan tomat. Tidak ada sedikitpun nuansa tomat di tempat ini dan satu-satunya yang mereka bawa hanyalah kantung kulit besar atau kecil. Lalu kenapa hari ini dikatakan Festival Tomat?

*BING*

Sebuah tanda _scan complete_ pun muncul lalu _Grade_ mulai terurut baik _World Grade_ maupun _White Legion Grade_. Tak berapa lama muncul Top 10 ID atau ID sepuluh LFO Player terkuat di Legionnaire Force Online dan beberapa LFO Player di tempat itu langsung berbisik melihat sepuluh nama itu.

* * *

_**ID:**__ Dark D. Reaper_

_**NICKNAME**__:?_

_**LEVEL:**__?_

_**CLASS:**__?_

_**GUILD:**__ Vampire Knight_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Grim Black Soul_

_**NICKNAME**__:?_

_**LEVEL:**__?_

_**CLASS:**__?_

_**GUILD:**__ Vampire Knight_

ooO

_**ID:**__ The Cursed Snow_

_**NICKNAME**__:?_

_**LEVEL:**__?_

_**CLASS:**__?_

_**GUILD:**__ Vampire Knight_

ooO

_**ID:**__ The Darkness Guilty_

_**NICKNAME**__:?_

_**LEVEL:**__?_

_**CLASS:**__?_

_**GUILD:**__ Vampire Knight_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Blue Stealth Assassin_

_**NICKNAME**__:?_

_**LEVEL:**__?_

_**CLASS:**__?_

_**GUILD:**__ Vampire Knight_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Fearless Destiny_

_**NICKNAME**__:?_

_**LEVEL:**__?_

_**CLASS:**__?_

_**GUILD:**__ Vampire Knight_

ooO

_**ID:**__ The Greatest Knight_

_**NICKNAME**__:?_

_**LEVEL:**__?_

_**CLASS:**__?_

_**GUILD:**__ Vampire Knight_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Hawk-Sky Crown_

_**NICKNAME**__:?_

_**LEVEL:**__?_

_**CLASS:**__?_

_**GUILD:**__ Vampire Knight_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Twin-Celtic Beast_

_**NICKNAME**__:?_

_**LEVEL:**__?_

_**CLASS:**__?_

_**GUILD:**__ Vampire Knight_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Light D. Wizard_

_**NICKNAME**__:?_

_**LEVEL:**__?_

_**CLASS:**__?_

_**GUILD:**__ Vampire Knight_

* * *

"Wah lihat! Memangnya seberapa tinggi level mereka?"

"Kau tahu, itu hal yang wajar untuk sebuah serikat monster. Selain itu jika mereka tak melewati _Second Line_ maka _World Grade _akan terus menyembunyikan informasi tentang mereka."

Setelah yakin bahwa ia tak menemukan satupun _tomatoholic_, Sasuke baru tersadar kalau proses _scan_ telah selesai. Pertama yang ditampilkan adalah _World Grade_ dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Top 10 ID yang menunjukkan informasi tentang LFO Player terkuat di Legionnaire Force Online yang tak lain ialah serikatnya sendiri.

"A-Aku di peringkat ke-4," ucap Sasuke pelan yang melihat nama ID-nya sendiri tertera di _World Grade_.

"Blue, _desu ka_?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Berikutnya setelah dua puluh menit berlalu layar besar itu berganti dengan White Legion Grade dan kini hanya LFO Player dari White Legion saja yang ditampilkan. Berikutnya ditampilkan Top 10 ID dari LFO Player di White Legion dan semua orang langsung menatap 'wah' sepuluh ID itu.

* * *

_**ID:**__ The Forgotten Sand_

_**NICKNAME**__: Gaara_

_**LEVEL:**__ 433_

_**CLASS:**__ Lancer_

_**GUILD:**__ High Council Legion_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Cross Diamond_

_**NICKNAME**__: Tobirama_

_**LEVEL:**__ 432_

_**CLASS:**__ Caster_

_**GUILD:**__ High Council Legion_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Big Ancient Monkey_

_**NICKNAME**__: Hiruzen_

_**LEVEL:**__ 432_

_**CLASS:**__ Caster_

_**GUILD:**__ High Council Legion_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Lone Black Wolf_

_**NICKNAME**__: Kenpachi_

_**LEVEL:**__ 421_

_**CLASS:**__ Paladin_

_**GUILD:**__ High Council Legion_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Dark Lightning Beast_

_**NICKNAME**__: Darui_

_**LEVEL:**__ 420_

_**CLASS:**__ Assassin_

_**GUILD:**__ Hidden Clouds Forces_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Black Heart Reaper_

_**NICKNAME**__: Aizen_

_**LEVEL:**__ 419_

_**CLASS:**__ Caster_

_**GUILD:**__ High Council Legion_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Skull of Silent Night _

_**NICKNAME**__: Tosen_

_**LEVEL:**__ 419_

_**CLASS:**__ Chaos_

_**GUILD:**__ High Council Legion_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Forbidden Blossoms_

_**NICKNAME**__: Byakuya_

_**LEVEL:**__ 418_

_**CLASS:**__ Assassin_

_**GUILD:**__ High Council Legion_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Lost Saint Arc_

_**NICKNAME**__: Ukitake_

_**LEVEL:**__ 417_

_**CLASS:**__ Keikain_

_**GUILD:**__ High Council Legion_

ooO

_**ID:**__ Light D. Spirit_

_**NICKNAME**__: Ichigo_

_**LEVEL:**__ 400_

_**CLASS:**__ Assassin_

_**GUILD:**__ -_

* * *

"_Ore_? Light D. Sp..." Naruto terkejut saat melihat nama baru di Top 10 ID namun kata-katanya terpotong saat beberapa orang LFO Player menariknya.

"Naruto. Apa kau kenal dengan salah satu dari semua ID itu?" tanya Sasuke tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto?" Sasuke melirik ke kiri dan kanannya namun pria pirang itu sudah menghilang.

Sasuke tak menyadari kalau ternyata _Grade Screen_ telah tertutup dan _Screen_ baru telah di buka dengan manual oleh LFO Player lain. Layar itu di-_scroll_ terus sampai bawah sampai memperlihatkan peringkat terakhir di White Legion Grade yang kemudian di perbesar dan memperlihatkan wajah seorang pria berambut pirang memakai kacamata.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke pun tersadar melihat gambar pria yang ia kenal ada di layar _White Legion Grade_ sebagai peringkat terendah.

"A-Apa memang harus di rantai seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya yang dirantai.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sasuke pelan saat menyadari Naruto di atas panggung dan mendapat pandangan serta senyuman licik dari semua LFO Player lain.

Semua LFO Player lainnya membuka kantung kulit yang mereka bawa tadi dan seketika bau busuk tercium dimana-mana. Sasuke menutup hidungnya dengan lengannya menyadari kalau mereka semua membawa tomat busuk di dalam kantung itu. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan benda yang _durability_-nya hampir habis itu?

Dan akhirnya seseorang melempar Naruto dengan tomat itu dan diikuti oleh beberapa kemudian hampir semuanya melemparinya hingga badannya di penuhi oleh warna saus tomat yang hampir pudar. Sasuke terkejut melihat hal ini, ini bukan festival seperti yang ia perkirakan. Ini adalah pelampiasan, sebuah objek untuk bersenang-senang. Sasuke terdiam...hening...dalam pikirannya terbayang senyuman Naruto, Naruto yang begitu bersemangat, Naruto yang sedih, Naruto yang takut, dan kini ia pun mengigit bibirnya lalu menarik _Twin-Ancient Beast_ miliknya dan berlari menuju panggung yang ada jauh di depannya.

*SLAASSSSSSSHH*

Sasuke melompat ke atas dan menebas sekitarnya hingga membuat angin deras yang membelokkan tomat-tomat busuk tadi hingga bertebaran kemana-mana. Tomat yang sudah jatuh ke tanah hancur menjadi poligon-poligon kecil begitupula dengan saus busuknya yang perlahan-lahan hilang menjadi poligon namun lebih lama ketimbang tomat itu sendiri karena dalam bentuk cairan.

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang melempar lagi?" ucap Sasuke dengan marah sambil mengeluarkan aura pedangnya yang haus bertarung.

**...**

**...**

**::To Be Continue::**

_**A/N: **__Sebelumnya Gyu ngga akan banyak comment nih _^^/_ N mau bahas beberapa pertanyaan dari para reviewer atau yang lewat PM dulu yang sebenernya juga lupa Gyu kasih tau _:D

_**o Naruto disini anak-anak atau dewasa? 13 tahun atau 18 tahun?**_

_Karakter Naruto disini rata-rata umurnya 17 tahun sementara Karakter Bleach rata-rata 15 tahun—tidak berlaku untuk para sensei (Kakashi, Gai, dll), para kapten (Byakuya, Kenpachi, dll), dan yang mukanya tua kayak Genryuusai,_ _Isshin, dll. Pokoknya bayangin aja deh wajah mereka rada mudaan gittu ^^_

_**o ID Nama itu selalu terpampang ya di atas kepala Player-nya?**_

_Ngga. ID itu bentuknya kayak panah (◊__) dan ID Nama baru bisa keluar waktu mata seorang Player fokus pada panah yang ada di atas kepala Player lain. Kalau cuma lihat sepintas ya panah doank :D_

_**o Bisakah Naruto manggil Sasuke itu 'Sasuke' doank bukan 'Saskey-kun'?**_

_Wah dengan berat hati Gyu mengatakan tidak bisa. Karena itu salah satu alasan kenapa ada sub-judul Scroll (Gulungan). Mungkin pada scroll two (Gulungan Dua) Naruto baru manggilnya Sasuke, contoh lainnya Naruto pun di scroll one rada-rada lebay, dsb. Masih lama ya nunggu scroll two :D harap sabar deh..._

_**o Apa sih tujuan dibuatnya Sub-Judul 'Scroll' terutama tujuan Scroll One?**_

_Kalau Scroll One (Gulungan Pertama) dibuat dengan konflik ringan bahkan hanya mencakup kisah keseharian. Ada konflik yang melibatkan pertarungan cuman gitu-gitu aja Maksudnya ceritanya ngga terlalu menuntut pemikiran gittu ~_~ penjelasan sedikit demi sedikit tentang LFO dan lain sebagainya :D Tujuannya Scroll sih ya membatasi event yang dibahas aja ^_^ #Gubrak. _

_**o Hinata keluar chapter 20?**_

_Kata siapa hayo? ^o^ ngga koq bcanda, doa'in aja moga sampai chapter segitu...tapi yang penting doain moga fic ini banyak diminati ~_~ #Ngarep. Soal keluarnya chapter 20 itu kan baru ke-mung-ki-nan ^o^_

_**o Karakter Bleach kapan nih?**_

_Secepatnya deh, mungkin chapter 8 ^_~ soalnya Chapter ini aja udah keluar koq nama-namanya...Doain aja authornya ngga kena WB ^o^_

_..._

_Itu aja dulu pertanyaan yang bisa Gyu jawab sementara ini...Mohon kesan, kritik dan juga sarannya ya Minna-san ^o^/ Jaa Ne-_


	8. Chapter 8: Faithful Dog

**Knight: Light of Dragon**

_Crossover Story: Naruto x Bleach_

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo**

_Dan banyak lagi Disclaimer lainnya, yang jelas Chara dan kebanyakan Item dalam Fic ini bukan punya Gyu. Kecuali beberapa nama Skill dan Item original fic ini._

…

_Scroll one: Daily life of Blacksmith_

_...__**Faithful **__**Dog**__..._

...

Ratusan LFO Player memandang aneh pria yang menodongkan pedang ganda miliknya. Kelihatannya Sasuke seperti orang baru di White Legion karena ia tak mengetahui hal seperti ini setiap _Half Year Grade_. Seorang LFO Player tipe Warrior pun naik dan mulai bicara pada Sasuke.

"Oi, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Kau tak tahu kami sedang—"

*SRAASHHH*

Seandainya ia tak reflek mengeluarkan pedangnya maka tebasan Sasuke sudah mengenai lehernya, karena ini zona aman maka Sasuke tidak peduli dan tidak ragu-ragu lagi menyerang bagian tubuh musuh. Pedang LFO Player itu terlempar jauh dan ia sendiri jatuh terduduk melihat Sasuke yang begitu menakutkan.

"Aku beri 15 detik untuk menjawab kalian sedang apa. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku takkan ragu-ragu membunuh semua orang yang ada disini," balas Sasuke sambil menatap marah orang itu.

"HWAAAAAAA…" LFO Player tipe Warrior itu pun berteriak dan jatuh dari panggung karena takutnya.

Beberapa orang yang memandangi kejadian ini langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari panggung itu menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Tak berselang beberapa menit mereka semua menepi dan membuka jalan untuk seseorang yang lewat dan berjalan menuju panggung lalu melompat naik ke atasnya.

"Ken-_sama_…" ucap beberapa orang yang mengikutinya namun pria itu tersenyum garang dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanda ia tak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengganggu.

"Setelah beberapa tahun, kau orang pertama yang berani menghentikan acara ini," kata pria itu.

'Kenpachi—salah satu dari Top 10 ID di White Legion,' gumam Sasuke sambil melihat ID pria tersebut.

"…Lucu sekali. Aku bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan ada acara seperti ini," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Hng..semua ini dilakukan untuk memotivasi pemain level rendah agar meningkatkan kemampuan mereka dan menjadi Player yang lebih berguna—"

*SRIIIIINGGGG*

"MOTIVASI DIRIMU SENDIRI!" balas Sasuke dengan lantang dan langsung menebaskan kedua pedangnya namun masih sempat ditangkis oleh Kenpachi dengan katana miliknya.

"Menarik sekali. Kau benar-benar haus akan pertempuran. Kalau begitu ayo selesaikan ini dengan cara laki-laki!" Kenpachi menebaskan katananya hingga Sasuke pun mundur beberapa langkah.

Kenpachi membuka menu ID miliknya lalu melakukan _Exchange ID Contact_ dan setelah ia dikonfirmasi Sasuke, Kenpachi kemudian mengirimkan _Duel Request_ untuk Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah duel announcement masuk ke ID milik Sasuke dan terpampang di depan wajahnya. Terlihat dua tombol—'_Accept_' berwarna hijau dan '_Decline_' berwarna merah sebagai jawaban _Duel Request_ itu.

"E-Eh…A-Ano, sebelum kalian mulai saling tebas dan saling bunuh satu sama lain, bisakah bebaskan aku dulu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memelas berlapiskan saus tomat busuk yang belum juga hilang.

Sasuke menatap tajam LFO Player di bawah panggung dan sukses membuat mereka kalang kabut. Sampai akhirnya salah seorang melempar kunci itu dengan gelagapan pada Sasuke. Sasuke lalu membuka gembok rantai Naruto hingga pria itu pun akhirnya terbebas. Dan Naruto yang sudah bebas langsung menyingkir jauh ke samping panggung sambil mengamati Sasuke dan Kenpachi.

"Baik…ayo mulai!" Sasuke menekan tombol '_Accept_' dan _count down_ pun dimulai. 30 _second_ dan terus mundur.

_**ID: **__Lone Black Wolf_

_**NICKNAME: **__Kenpachi_

_**LEVEL: **__421_

_**CLASS:**__ Paladin_

_**GUILD:**__ High Council Legion_

.VS.

_**ID:**__ [Hidden]_

_**NICKNAME:**__ Sasuke_

_**LEVEL:**__ [Hidden]_

_**CLASS: **__[Hidden]_

_**GUILD: **__[Hidden]_

– 3s –

– 2s –

– 1s –

– 0s –

*BEEP*

_Count down_ mencapai angka '0' dan Kenpachi langsung tersenyum lalu mengalirkan Chakra ke katana miliknya dan menyerang Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh. Memang Warrior dan Paladin tak mempunyai skill khusus karena hanya petarung umum namun meski begitu kekuatan strategi, serangan, bahkan pertahanan kedua kelas ini tak bisa dianggap remeh dibanding kelas lainnya.

Kenpachi menebas membabi buta Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya menghindarinya dengan tenang. Sampai akhirnya Kenpachi mengalirkan penuh Chakranya pada pedangnya dan mulai menebas Sasuke sekuat tenaga Sasuke pun akhirnya mulai serius. Bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa puluh sentimeter jarak katana itu dari Sasuke namun pria itu tetap tenang.

"_**Accel Move: Time Alter.**_" Sasuke menggunakan skill miliknya dan menghindari dengan mudah tebasan Kenpachi lalu mencoba menusuknya dari samping. Namun dengan reflek pula Kenpachi memutar badannya sehingga tusukan Sasuke hanya menggores sedikit lengannya.

"…Hng, nyaris sekali. Tapi kau perlu mengurangi HP-ku sampai batas '_Attention_' agar bisa mengalahkanku," ucap Kenpachi yang melihat bar HP-nya masih dalam batas aman karena serangan Sasuke meleset.

"Hn," balas Sasuke dingin.

"_**CROSS ATTACK.**_" Kenpachi dengan cepat menerjang kembali Sasuke namun pria raven itu masih tenang dan tidak mencoba untuk serius. Dengan mudah Sasuke pun menghindari serangan itu.

"Dia hebat sekali, seharusnya seorang Player sudah berada dalam tekanan yang sangat kuat dalam duel seperti ini. Tapi dia masih tetap tenang," ucap pria berambut ungu gelap dengan sedikit bulu di alis dan matanya yang tengah menonton pertarungan mereka.

"Oi, Yumichika! Kau itu dukung siapa?" protes pria botak disampingnya.

"Ini bukan tentang siapa yang aku dukung, Ikkaku. Ini tentang bagaimana ia masih bisa tenang di tengah pertarungan yang bahkan mungkin membahayakan nyawanya. Kemungkinan besar orang ini telah sering berada dalam keadaan seperti ini atau—ia telah banyak membunuh lebih dari yang kita bayangkan," terang Yumichika sambil memegang dagunya.

"Huh, bilang saja kau dukung anak itu," balas Ikkaku yang tak mau kalah.

"Entah denganmu—tapi menurutku, _Taichou_ sedang terdesak," sahut Yumichika dan sukses membuat Ikkaku terkejut.

"_N-Nani_?" Ikkaku terkejut mendengar tuturan Yumichika.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih saling gempur satu sama lain bersama Kenpachi. Hanya saja Sasuke seakan-akan tak begitu melayani Kenpachi. Ia tak serius melawan Kenpachi dan lebih banyak menghindar sampai menguras lebih banyak bar CP milik Kenpachi. Kenpachi pun berhenti setelah agak lama menyerang namun tak mendapat tanggapan.

"…Kau memanfaatkan borosnya penggunaan CP kelas Paladin dengan lebih banyak menghindari serangan ketimbang meladeninya. Aku takkan membiarkanmu memakai cara pengecut itu lebih lama…" ucap Kenpachi yang langsung tersenyum dan mengkonsentrasikan Chakra miliknya pada tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya diselimuti aura kuning dengan hawa monster.

"Ini…Reiatsu. Jangan-jangan…" Sasuke baru menyadari apa yang akan Kenpachi lakukan.

"_CSS-System: On_," ucap Kenpachi langsung membuat Reiatsu miliknya meledak-ledak.

"_**Self-Reflection: Despair from the Dark**__**.**_"

Dan sebuah bayangan diselimuti aura kuning mematikan muncul dari asap Reiatsu yang keluar dari tubuh Kenpachi. Sesosok iblis mengerikan meraung pada Sasuke, namun pria itu masih tetap tenang meski sekarang Kenpachi telah menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah mulai serius.

"_Creature Shadow Self_, apa _Taichou_ akan membunuh pria itu. Bukankah syarat menang dalam Duel cukup mengurangi bar HP sampai ke batas _yellow_ atau '_attention_'. Jika dia menyerangnya bersama _Self-Reflection _maka bukan hanya turun sampai batas _red_ tapi akan benar-benar menguras HP pria itu," ucap Yumichika.

"Khuhu, sudah lama aku tidak melihat _Self-Reflection_ milik _Taichou_. Dia pasti sangat serius," sahut Ikkaku yang menatap monster itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ayo bertempur, bocah! Bukankah tadi kau yang begitu semangat ingin membunuh semua yang ada disini?" tanya Kenpachi yang mulai menggempur Sasuke lagi hingga hampir tersudut.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Dalam pikirannya tak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan _Self-Reflection_…tanpa _Self-Reflection _juga. Sasuke pun menebas pedangnya ke atas lalu menghindari serangan maut Kenpachi dengan _Accel Move_ dan berpindah ke samping. Sasuke melihat bar CP miliknya sudah terpakai hampir seperempat hanya untuk melawan Kenpachi, ia pun memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi…untuk merubah Chakra miliknya menjadi Reiatsu.

"_CSS-System: On_," ucap Sasuke pelan dan iapun melepaskan Reiatsu miliknya yang tak kalah besarnya dan sukses membuat Kenpachi sedikit terkejut.

"_**Self-Reflection: Darklord Zerato.**_"

Sebuah bayangan monster memegang sebilah pedang yang sangat mengerikan muncul dari asap Reiatsu milik Sasuke. _Darklord Zerato_ meraung lebih hebat dibanding _Despair from the Dark_ dan mengalahkan aura mematikan milik Kenpachi. Kali ini Sasuke pun mulai bersiap melawan dan tak ragu-ragu menyebarkan aura mematikan ke sekitarnya.

"O-Oi, Yumichika?" Ikkaku melihat Yumichika yang hanya diam membeku saat aura _Self-Reflection_ milik Sasuke menyebar luas.

"S-Sial. _T_-_Taichou_, mundurlah!" teriak Ikkaku yang sebenarnya juga sangat takut melihat bayangan Sasuke.

"Hng, kau sudah berani memerintahku, Ikkaku," balas Kenpachi dan Ikkaku pun terdiam.

"_S-Sumimasen_, _Taichou_," jawab Ikkaku dengan nada sesal.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai pertarungan yang sebenarnya!" Kenpachi langsung menyerang Sasuke yang berdiri diam di tempatnya.

*BUM*

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi karena kali ini bukan hanya dua orang yang saling bertempur tapi dua bayangan monster yang saling adu. Kini Reiatsu dan keinginan siapa yang paling kuatlah yang menentukan hasil akhir dari Duel mematikan ini.

Ledakan besar itupun memuncak hingga akhirnya membuat asap dan menebarkan debu-debu yang menutupi keduanya. Semua LFO Player hening memandangi hasil pertempuran itu. Belum terlihat sama sekali karena masih tertutup debu, namun perlahan debu-debu itu pun memudar lalu memperlihatkan bayangan dua orang yang masih berdiri

*BEEP*

Bel tanda Duel telah selesai menandakan salah satu dari keduanya telah berhasil mengurangi batas HP sampai '_yellow_' atau bahkan membunuh salah satunya. Kenpachi tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. Bayangan Kenpachi…dihancurkan oleh _Darklord Zerato_ milik Sasuke yang masih membara aura mautnya di sekitar panggung itu. Semua LFO Player terkejut melihat HP Kenpachi tersisa 1/6315 yang artinya HP miliknya hanya tinggal '1' dan tentu saja sudah jauh masuk dalam batas '_red_'.

"K-Ken-_sama_…Dikalahkan…" ucap Ikkaku terbata-bata karena masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"K-Ken-_sama_…" sahut Yumichika yang ikut tak percaya melihat pemimpinnya yang kuat bahkan salah satu dari Top 10 ID di White Legion…berhasil dikalahkan.

"Kenapa…Kenapa kau menahan pedangmu?" tanya Kenpachi sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Membunuhmu…takkan membuktikan apapun. Aku hanya menunjukkan bahwa aku serius dengan kata-kataku," jawab Sasuke yang menetralkan aliran Chakra miliknya sehingga Reiatsu-nya pun otomatis memudar lalu menonaktifkan _CSS-System_.

"Aku takkan tinggal diam melihat temanku diperlakukan seperti itu. Perlakuan seperti itu bahkan lebih hina dibanding Dark Legion yang langsung membunuh targetnya," lanjut Sasuke yang menyimpan kembali pedangnya ke sarungnya yang ada di pinggangnya.

"…Hng, kelihatannya kau sering berurusan dengan mereka, bocah," sahut Kenpachi yang kemudian tersenyum garang.

"Di masa lalu…kita pergi, Naruto," ucap Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan Kenpachi.

"_Hai_," balas Naruto dengan riangnya.

"T-TUNGGU!"

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik seorang pria botak menodongkan tombaknya padanya.

"LAWAN AKU!" teriak pria itu lagi.

"Ikkaku…'kah?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Nickname ID pria itu.

"AKU BILANG LAWAN AKU—"

"Hentikan itu, Ikkaku!" potong Kenpachi dan sontak Ikkaku pun terkejut.

"_CSS-System_ itu…kau tidak lihat dari caranya menggunakan bayangan dia telah banyak membunuh dibanding kita semua yang ada disini. Pecundang sepertimu tak pantas melawannya," lanjut Kenpachi, membuat semangat serta amarah Ikkaku pun teredam.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka namun belum sempat jauh ia kembali terhenti oleh suara Kenpachi.

"Suatu saat nanti, bertarunglah lagi denganku, bocah," teriak Kenpachi.

"…Ah," balas Sasuke tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan.

'Ghehe…aku akan ingat ID itu. Sasuke,' gumam Kenpachi yang kemudian menyarungkan katana miliknya dan turun dari panggung.

Kenpachi, Yumichika, dan Ikakku pun berjalan pergi melewati kerumunan itu. Beberapa LFO Player meremehkan Kenpachi karena meskipun ia salah satu dari Top 10 ID tapi ia mampu di kalahkan oleh Player asing lainnya. Tatapan remeh mereka dibalas tatapan emosi oleh Ikkaku namun Kenpachi memberi kode untuk menahan amarah itu dan Ikkaku pun terpaksa meredamnya sedangkan Yumichika…Pria itu masih menatap kosong jalan yang ia ikuti, melihat bayangan Kenpachi yang dikalahkan dengan mudahnya, bayangan Sasuke yang begitu menakutkan, entah kenapa tapi rasa takut mulai tumbuh di pikirannya.

* * *

_**June 30, X093, 07.53 A.M**_

_**Iron Dragon – Town Side of Konoha**_

* * *

"Purururuuu ruru ruru ruruuu, hm hm hm, purururu ruru, purururururu, hm hm hm hmm hm hm hmm hm hm hm hm hmmm." Pria pirang berkacamata itu mulai bersenandung sambil membersihkan beberapa pedang pajangannya di dinding dan kotak kaca sementara Sasuke hanya duduk diam karena masih tak menerima dengan kejadian tadi.

"Naruto...kita akan pergi ke _Dungeon_. Aku akan mencarikanmu lebih banyak Gold agar kau bisa pindah ke kota. Dibanding pinggiran seperti ini, di kota lebih banyak Player yang tentunya memerlukan bantuanmu sehingga levelmu bisa cepat naik," ucap Sasuke.

"H-He? _D-Dungeon_? A-Aku...T-Tapi aku tak bisa bertarung. A-Aku t-takut mati_ -ttebayo_..." balas Naruto yang langsung muram di pojok ruangan.

"Aku yang akan bertarung. Aku tidak perlu Gold jadi sebaiknya kau saja yang menyimpannya. Selain itu kau tak perlu membelikanku alat lain karena kurasa pedang ini sudah cukup. Makanan dan minuman, hanya itu saja yang kau perlu beli untuk kita. Sebaiknya kau mulai bekerjasama dengan Miner nanti agar kau juga bisa menyediakan Ore dan bisa meningkatkan keuntunganmu," lanjut Sasuke yang begitu antusias namun tetap dengan nada datar.

"Mnn, _domo_. Ne- Saskey-_kun_, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Maksudku, tidak ada seorang pun LFO Player yang mau menghentikan acara itu. Ya memang banyak dari mereka kuat sepertimu namun tak ada sedikitpun keinginan mereka untuk menghentikan sepertimu sekarang," tanya Naruto dan membuat Sasuke hening dalam angannya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

...

...

"_Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"_

"_...Aku hanya tak bisa melihat temanku diperlakukan seperti itu di hadapanku."_

"_T-Teman?"_

"_Karena kau lemah maka aku akan menjadikanmu lebih kuat lagi. Karena itu berdirilah dan bertempurlah bersama serikatku!"_

"_...H-Hai...M-Master..."_

...

...

"Ne- Saskey-_kun_. _Mou_—kamu melamun disaat seperti ini." Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"E-Eh, _gomen_. Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan sampai sejauh ini?" ulang Naruto.

"...Itu karena...Aku tak bisa melihat temanku diperlakukan seperti itu di hadapanku," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmnnh, aku mengerti aku mengerti. Sekarang Saskey-_kun_ sudah memahami konsep pertemanan," balas Naruto yang langsun menepuk-nepuk kepala pria raven itu dan membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Woof..."

"_Ore_?" Naruto melirik sekitarnya, ia mendengar suara yang sangat lemah seperti gonggongan tapi entah dimana.

"Woof..."

"E-to..." Naruto berjalan ke depan pintunya dan membuka tokonya, didapatinya seekor anjing besar tengah terbaring lemah di depan tokonya dengan _state column_ '_Hungry_' di ID anjing itu.

"Hwaaaaaaaaa PET," tunjuk Naruto pada anjing besar di depan pintu tokonya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang berteriak histeris.

"Hwaa kau milik siapa heh? Kau milik siapa?" Naruto langsung memeluk anjing besar itu dan menggaruk-garuk leher dan punggungnya membuat anjing itu nyaman dan menjilat wajah Naruto.

"Woof..." balas anjing itu dengan semangat dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini.

"Akamaru, 'kah?" Naruto membaca ID anjing itu.

"Woof..." balas Akamaru tanda benar.

"Pet?" tanya Sasuke.

"He? Saskey-_kun_ tidak tahu ini? Pet biasanya digunakan dalam _Hunting Quest_. Pet dapat membantu kita dalam pertarungan sama seperti _party member _juga. Hanya saja harga Pet sangat mahal dan satu-satunya yang mendapatkan Pet secara gratis di LFO ialah Player dari kelas Hunter," terang Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengangguk kecil.

"Ne- Saskey-_kun_ bisa kau jaga toko dan anjing ini sebentar. Aku pinjam 10G ya untuk beli makanan," pinta Naruto dan Sasuke pun tersenyum tanda setuju.

Naruto pun dengan cepat melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kini Sasuke yang berjongkok menemani Akamaru sambil mengelus-elus pelan bulu-bulunya yang putih keperak-perakan. Akamaru pun nampak nyaman dekat Sasuke dan menaruh kepalanya di dekat kaki Sasuke untuk meminta perhatian lebih.

"Jadi...apa kau punya pemilik," tanya Sasuke.

"Woof..." balas Akamaru dengan semangat tanda benar.

"Apa dia seorang Hunter?"

"Woof..."

"Dia pasti orang yang baik?"

"Auu..." jawab Akamaru lemah dan tiba-tiba tak bersemangat tanda salah.

"Jadi, bukan orang baik ya?" tanya Sasuke namun Akamaru tak menjawab lagi dan hanya menggerak-gerakkan ekornya saja.

"_Haaai_. _Gomen ne_, lama menunggu. Aku akan siapkan dulu," balas Naruto yang berlari cepat kebelakang untuk mengambil mangkuk kemudian menuangkan sereal itu dan memberikannya pada Akamaru.

"Woof..." balas Akamaru dengan semangat.

Akamaru pun memakan dengan lahap _food item _yang telah diberikan oleh Naruto. Sasuke menggaruk-garuk punggungnya sedikit namun Akamaru mengibas-ngibaskan bulunya tanda ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tak lama kemudian Akamaru pun menghabiskan makanan itu dan menjilati mangkuknya. Selesai makan _state column_ Akamaru pun berubah kembali menjadi '_Normal_'.

"Woof..." balas Akamaru yang langsung mengeluskan kepalanya pada kaki Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Hai, douitta_," jawab Naruto.

"_Disitu kau rupanya, anjing bodoh..._"

Naruto dan Sasuke menengok seseorang yang datang ke arah mereka bertiga dari kejauhan. Seorang pria dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya, terlihat seram dengan sedikit taring yang keluar dari celah bibirnya. Tertera Nickname miliknya bertuliskan Kiba.

*DAGHHH*

"KEMANA SAJA KAU?" Kiba langsung menendang Akamaru dan membuat anjing besar itu terlempar cukup jauh dari tempat ia makan tadi.

"Auu..." jawab Akamaru lemah namun Kiba kembali menendanginya.

Naruto menunduk, menggenggam erat lengannya. Sasuke melirik Naruto dan sudah mengetahui kalau Naruto juga tidak suka dengan perilaku Kiba pada Akamaru. Sasuke mencoba mendekati Kiba untuk berbicara namun Naruto memegang tangannya dan menahannya. Sasuke pun terdiam menunggu keputusan Naruto.

'Naruto...' gumam Sasuke.

**...**

**...**

**::To Be Continue::**

_**A/N: **__Mungkin ini apdetan terakhir dulu. Soalnya diriku mau hiatus lumayan lama. Makasih ya minna-san udah bersedia mampir lagi ke fic ini. Doa'in moga fic ini bisa ttep lanjut sampai akhir _^^/ _Jaa Ne-_

**ooO**

_**::: Informasi **__**rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui :::**_

—_**Deskripsi kelas Warrior dan Paladin—**_

_**Warrior: **__LFO Player yang umum berada dalam legiun. Warrior sangat mudah meningkatkan point serangan namun lemah di bidang lainnya. Warrior sendiri bekerja di wilayah Legiun sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan uang karena Gold ataupun fasilitas makanan telah tersedia._

_Karakteristik skill: Attack, Defence, Dodge, etc_

_**Paladin: **__LFO Player yang umum berada dalam legiun sama seperti Warrior. Paladin berada dalam point balance atau semua peningkatannya seimbang sehingga Paladin cenderung akan memenangkan pertarungan melawan Warrior dalam tingkatan level yang sama. Paladin juga bekerja di wilayah Legiun._

_Karakteristik skill: Cross (Attack, Defence, Dodge, etc)_

_**:::End of Information:::**_

******ooO**


	9. Chapter 9: Wrest

**Knight: Light of Dragon**

_Crossover Story: Naruto x Bleach_

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo**

_Dan banyak lagi Disclaimer lainnya, yang jelas Chara dan kebanyakan Item dalam Fic ini bukan punya Gyu. Kecuali beberapa nama Skill dan Item original fic ini._

…

_Scroll one: Daily life of Blacksmith_

_...__**Wrest**__..._

...

"Anjing bodoh, karena kau aku gagal menyelesaikan _Quest _itu. Sebagai hukumannya, aku takkan memberikanmu makan seharian ini," ucap Kiba dengan marah sambil terus menendang Akamaru.

"Auu…" balas Akamaru lemah karena Kiba benar-benar menendang perutnya dengan kuat.

'Naruto,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati yang sudah mulai tak sabar, tapi Naruto terus menahannya.

"A-Ano—seharusnya kau tak memperlakukan Pet milikmu seperti itu," sapa Naruto pada Kiba.

"Heh? Siapa kau?" tanya Kiba yang kemudian mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"A-A-Aku Naruto, Blacksmith—"

"—Villager," potong Kiba.

"M-Maaf tapi—"

"—Villager," ulang Kiba lagi dan Naruto pun terdiam.

"Kau ini tau apa tentang kehidupan Battler. Diluar sana kami para Battler-lah yang pergi bertempur bahkan berperang sementara Villager hanya bersembunyi ketakutan. Kalian benar-benar tidak berguna," lanjut Kiba dan sukses membuat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya namun tangan kiri Naruto menghalangi pinggang Sasuke yang sudah ingin maju, Naruto mencoba agar tidak ada keributan dan Sasuke pun mengerti lalu mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Tapi—Kiba-_san_. Battler juga takkan bisa bertahan tanpa adanya Villager. _Item & Food Item_, _Weaponery_, dan lainnya di dominasi oleh Villager," sahut Naruto yang kemudian memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Apa kau meremehkan kemampuanku?" tanya Kiba dengan nada marah.

"…Aku hanya bicara apa adanya. Sehebat apapun kau, Battler pun juga tak berguna jika tanpa Villager. Tanpa kami Battler pun tak bisa apa-apa," sindir Naruto dengan suara pelan sambil menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Kalau kau bisa membuktikan bahwa Villager lebih kuat dari Battler maka aku akan mengakui semua kata-katamu…Oh aku lupa, Villager tak bisa bertarung tanpa _party member_ seorang Battler juga," ejek Kiba dan Naruto kembali terdiam.

"Yah jika kau mau kita berduel kau bisa menerimanya kemudian membiarkan aku memukulimu…salahkan dirimu sendiri karena memilih hidup sebagai Villager." Kiba meludah di dekat kaki Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi.

"_Ikuze_…Akamaru," perintah Kiba dan dengan lemah Akamaru pun bangkit kemudian mengikutinya.

Naruto terdiam memandangi kepergian mereka berdua sementara Sasuke memukul keras daun pintu karena sudah tak bisa membendung emosinya lebih lama lagi. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tahan dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Kenapa…Kenapa kau menghalagiku? Aku bisa saja menghajarnya bahkan membunuhnya kalau aku mau," bentak Sasuke.

"Ne- Saskey-_kun_. Kau lihat Akamaru tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum datar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Meskipun ia telah disakiti tapi ia masih setia mengikuti orang itu bahkan dalam keadaan lemah sekalipun."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Diputarnya lagi memori saat anjing putih itu mengikuti tuannya meski ia sangat lemah karena telah disiksa sedemikian rupa bahkan sampai tertatih-tatih tapi Akamaru masih tetap mengikuti Kiba.

"Ah…dia pasti anjing yang sangat setia," balas Sasuke.

"Tentu saja-_tebayo_," balas Naruto dengan ceria.

"…Na-ruto…"

"_Ore_?" Naruto melirik ke sekitar terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink tengah berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," ucap Sakura yang terlihat begitu cemas.

"Ahahaha…aku tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan aku langsung mandi dua kali setelah Saskey-_kun_ menolongku di Town Hall," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Memangnya biasanya dia kemana setelah acara itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biasanya dia akan dipukuli atau dilempari tepung bahkan batu di jalan menuju kesini," jawab Sakura dan Sasuke pun terlihat memancarkan tatapan dendam yang lebih menusuk.

"E-EH? T-Tidak, biasanya aku langsung pulang setelah mengelap badanku di panggung…" Naruto mencoba memberikan kode pada Sakura karena pria raven itu tengah dalam masa tempramen tinggi sekarang namun Sakura tak mengerti.

"Sudah diputuskan. Kita akan melakukan _Hunting_ di _Dungeon_. Mau tidak mau kau harus ikut, ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga," paksa Sasuke dan Naruto pun langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Tidaaaaak kumohon…aku belum mau mati," balas Naruto yang menangis sambil memeluk erat kaki Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan mati. Percayakan saja nyawamu padaku," sahut Sasuke namun tetap tak berhasil menenangkan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku membantumu juga," pinta Sakura.

"Kalau lebih banyak maka kemungkinanmu mati akan lebih kecil bukan? Selain itu jangan coba-coba remehkan skill milikku ya." Sakura mencoba ikut menyemangati Naruto.

"Saskey-_kun_, Sakyura-_chans_…huaaaaaaa..hiks..hiks…" Naruto langsung terharu mendengar kedua temannya begitu antusias ingin membantunya.

"Apa dia memang selalu begini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura melihat Naruto yang memeluk kaki mereka berdua.

"Meskipun sebenarnya sikapnya itu pengecut, tapi dia itu orang yang baik," jawab Sakura yang masih mengelus-elus rambut Naruto yang masih menangis haru.

"Ne- Naruto…kulihat tadi ada pelanggan yang marah di tokomu. Apa kau berbuat kesalahan? Atau dia malah mengerjaimu?" tanya Sakura.

"E-Eto…tidak-tidak. Aku hanya salah memberi pesanan," balas Naruto dengan cepat meskipun berbohong asalkan itu tidak mengingatkan Sasuke lagi.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Lain kali hati-hati," ucap Sakura.

"_Hai_."

**XXX**

* * *

_**July 01, X093, 06.20 A.M**_

_**Iron Dragon – Town Side of Konoha**_

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah membuka toko Blacksmith miliknya. Dilihatnya embun dan kabut yang dibuat sistem LFO masih bertebaran dimana-mana bahkan sampai menutupi jalan. Naruto menghirup udara dingin itu dan mulai kembali bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya. Diawali dari membersihkan ruangan, merawat kembali pedang-pedang lama, membuat pesanan, dan lainnya. Semuanya ia jalani dengan semangat dan penuh senyuman.

*KRING*

"…Kau…datang pagi sekali." Sasuke masuk ke dalam tokonya dan melihat Naruto sedang membersihkan ruangan itu.

"Yup. Kalau kau bangun siang nanti tak dapat banyak pelanggan," sahut Naruto.

"Biar kubantu!" Sasuke mengambil sapu di tangan Naruto dan mulai menyapu ruangan itu sementara Naruto membersihkan kotak-kotak kaca pajangan pedang dan dinding dengan kemoceng.

"Woof…"

"Mnn?" gumam Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan saat mendengar suara anjing di luar, wajah Naruto langsung ceria dan dengan cepat ke belakang toko mengambil semangkuk _big bone_ yaitu _food item_ kesukaan untuk Pet tipe anjing.

"Aku tau kau pasti datang lagi, lihat aku sudah siapkan ini buatmu!" ucap Naruto yang kemudian menaruh mangkuk tulang itu dan disambut jilatan Akamaru di wajahnya.

"Woof…hehhhehh." Akamaru menjilati Naruto dan Naruto menggaruk kepala dan punggungnya.

"Hn, benar-benar menjijikkan," ucap Sasuke di kejauhan meski sebenarnya ia suka pemandangan bahagia ini.

"Woof… …" Akamaru pun mulai menjilati dan menggigiti tulang besar itu dengan lahap. Naruto sendiri hanya berjongkok sambil tersenyum memandangi anjing putih yang tengah lapar berat itu. Sayang sekali ia punya pemilik yang kurang baik padanya.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto."

"Haaa, _ohayou gouzaimashu_ Sakyura-_chans_," balas Naruto pada Sakura yang baru datang.

"Wah, Pet. Apa ini milikmu?" tanya Sakura melihat Akamaru tengah asik menggigit-gigit _food item_.

"Bukan. Dia milik seorang Hunter bernama Kiba. Aku tidak punya cukup Gold untuk membeli Pet," jawab Naruto.

"Woof…Woof…" Akamaru pun selesai menghabiskan _durability food item_ tersebut dan menggonggong dengan semangat pada Naruto karena _state column_ miliknya yang tadinya '_Hungry_' telah berubah kembali jadi '_Normal_'.

"Ne- Aku mau mengantar pesanan pelanggan. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Naruto pada Akamaru.

"Woof…Woof Woof…hhhhehhh…" Akamaru mencoba menggapai leher Naruto yang telah berdiri dan mencoba menjilat wajah Naruto namun karena tak sampai anjing itu hanya seperti menepuk-nepuk badan Naruto.

"Haaa…kau mau ikut. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tak bisa menghalangimu. E-to, Sakyura-_chans_ bisa kau temani Saskey-_kun_ untuk menjaga toko? Tapi jangan macam-macam ya!" goda Naruto yang menyeringai dan sontak membuat wajah Sakura merah bersemu.

"M-Mana mungkin aku mau macam-macam dengan pria seperti dia?" balas Sakura dengan acuh.

"Mana mungkin sekarang, mungkin nanti," lanjut Naruto dan wajah Sakura makin merah.

"Aku juga ikut denganmu," ucap Sasuke yang ada di belakang Naruto.

"Whaha…kau menghindar ya. Baiklah, Sakyura-_chans_ tidak apa-apa 'kan sendirian?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura pun mengangguk pelan.

"Aaa—aku mengambil pesanannya dulu baru setelah itu kita mengantarnya," lanjut Naruto dan Akamaru mengangguk dengan semangat.

Naruto pun kembali ke tokonya, mengambil beberapa senjata yang telah di-_forge_ dan dirawat kemudian memasukkannya dalam keranjang kecil seperti tas namun panjang. Sasuke membantu Naruto membawa beberapa dengan keranjang itu pula dan mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan toko dan menuju rumah-rumah pelanggan.

Waktu berlalu cepat, Naruto dan Sasuke serta Akamaru telah menghampiri beberapa rumah pelanggan dan Naruto pun mendapatkan banyak Gold dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Akamaru menggonggong dengan semangat lalu menggosok-gosokkan badannya pada kaki Naruto dan Sasuke membuat keduanya ikut bersemangat.

Naruto berjalan mendekati rumah terakhir dan memberikan tombak itu pada pemiliknya. Orang itu pun mentransfer Gold pada Naruto dan mengakhiri seluruh tugasnya pada hari itu.

"Baiklah…sekarang mari kita cari sedikit makanan untukmu," ucap Naruto dan Akamaru balas menggonggong.

Mereka berjalan menuju _food store_ dan membelikan _food item_ untuk Akamaru, _Tomato Juice_ untuk Sasuke, dan _Orange Juice_ untuk Naruto sendiri. Ketiganya pun berjalan pulang setelah melalui hari yang cukup melelahkan ini.

* * *

_**July 01, X093, 09.15 A.M**_

_**Town Park – Konoha**_

* * *

"Hmnn, total semua Gold yang aku punya sekarang adalah…mmn 2230G, tapi hampir semuanya punyamu Saskey-_kun_," balas Naruto yang beristirahat di bangku taman bersama keduanya.

"Sudah kubilang itu semua milikmu. Kau cukup sediakan makanan dan minuman saja!" balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Perlu kira-kira 5000G untuk membeli rumah dan tanah di kota. Jadi setidaknya kita harus mengumpulkan kurang lebih 3000G lagi," balas Naruto dengan ceria.

"Di _Dungeon_ kau bisa dapatkan semua itu, bahkan lebih," lanjut Sasuke dan sukses membuat Naruto merinding.

"Kenapa tidak _Hunting_ di _Free Area_ saja seperti hutan atau tanah tandus, bukannya _Dungeon_," balas Naruto yang langsung muram saat disinggung mengenai _Dungeon_.

"Karena itu akan memakan waktu lama, jika kita pergi ke _Dungeon_ bukan hanya mendapatkan 3000G lebih tapi juga ragam _rare drop item_ bahkan _weapon_ dan mungkin juga…bahan makanan langka," sindir Sasuke dan perut Naruto pun bereaksi dengan cepat.

"Baiklah…demi bahan makanan—maksudku Gold untuk rumah, aku akan pergi ke _Dungeon_," jawab Naruto dengan berani.

"Woof…" seru Akamaru dan membuat semangat Naruto makin membara.

"Auu…" Tiba-tiba suara Akamaru melemah dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ada apa, Akamaru?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke sekitar, ternyata seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Pria itu terlihat berantakan dan juga sangat marah. Dari sorot matanya seakan-akan ia sangat benci dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Naruto sadar melihat Nickname ID pria itu bertuliskan 'Kiba'. Tak lain lagi ialah pemilik Akamaru.

*DAGHHH*

Begitu sampai disitu, tanpa basa-basi lagi Kiba menendang keras badan Akamaru hingga anjing itu terlempar jauh. Kiba kelihatan sangat berkeringat, ia sangat marah karena lelah mencari Akamaru kemana-mana. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam melihat prilaku Kiba yang kasar ini.

"Kau pikir berapa banyak waktuku yang sudah kau buang, HAH?" bentak Kiba pada Akamaru dan kemudian menendangi perutnya bertubi-tubi.

"Auu…" jawab Akamaru dengan lemah tak berdaya.

"Dan kau. Jangan seenaknya membawa Pet milik orang lain bersamamu. Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" bentak Kiba pula pada Naruto.

"…Tidak seharusnya…kau memperlakukan Pet milikmu seperti itu," ucap Naruto pelan sambil menunduk.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terserah aku, dia adalah Pet milikku dan—"

*BUGGGHH*

Sebuah pukulan palu bersarang di wajah Kiba dan mementalkan pria bertaring itu cukup jauh. Akhirnya emosi Naruto pun sampai ke puncaknya karena tidak tahan lagi melihat Akamaru diperlakukan seperti itu. Sementara Sasuke–hanya diam karena kali ini ia membiarkan Naruto saja yang menyelesaikannya.

"…KAU!" Kiba maju menyerang Naruto namun Naruto menghindari dengan gaya membungkuk dan menyenggol kaki Kiba sehingga pria yang tadinya berlari itu jatuh ke tanah.

"…hehe…hehehehe…" Kiba yang duduk di tanah tertawa kecil.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau kau begitu menginginkan hewan tak berguna itu, kalahkan aku dalam Duel. Jika kau menang kau boleh mengambilnya tapi jika kau kalah…kau harus menyerahkan semua Gold dan Item milikmu padaku…" tawar Kiba.

"Baiklah, aku terima!" balas Naruto walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu kemungkinannya menang melawan Kiba sangat tipis karena ia hanya seorang Villager.

"Bagus! Aku tunggu di depan monumen kota jam 8 malam. Jika kau tidak datang maka kau tahu sendiri akibatnya," ancam Kiba yang kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu…diikuti Akamaru di belakangnya.

Naruto hanya diam memandangi kepergian keduanya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam dan mendengarkan pun akhirnya bangun dan mulai menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menang melawan Battler sementara kau hanya seorang Villager," tanya Sasuke.

"Ada banyak cara, salah satunya memakai _Logical Theory_," balas Naruto.

"_Logical Theory_?" Sasuke terkejut, ini kali kedua Naruto mengatakannya dan firasatnya mengatakan kalau rencana Naruto akan berhasil jika menggunakan ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang untuk bersiap-siap," ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

**XXX**

* * *

_**July 01, X093, 07.55 P.M**_

_**Warrior Monument in Center of Town – Konoha**_

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura nampak cemas karena jika Naruto kalah bukan hanya Gold untuk pindah ke kota yang akan diambil tapi juga banyak _item _miliknya. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang ada disampingnya namun pria itu tak terlihat gelisah sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau tak menghentikannya? Kau tau 'kan kalau Villager tak mungkin menang melawan Battler?" ucap Sakura.

"Bukan tidak mungkin, tapi kecil kemungkinannya. Dua hal itu jelas berbeda," balas Sasuke dan Sakura pun terdiam.

"Kalau dia kalah…"

"Aku percaya padanya."

"E-EH?"

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya tapi aku percaya padanya. Kenapa kau yang sudah berteman lama dengannya malah meragukan dia?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menyindir.

"Hanya saja—"

"Kukira kau takkan datang…Naruto," balas Kiba menatap sinis Nickname ID milik Naruto.

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong saat baru sadar kalau mereka sudah tiba di depan monumen kota. Sekarang hanya sedikit LFO Player yang masih lalu-lalang di waktu seperti ini. Kebanyakan istirahat, memulihkan stamina & _CP_ mereka untuk _Hunting Quest_ lagi esok hari.

"Aku datang sesuai janji," balas Naruto dengan tenang.

"Kalau begitu…" Kiba pun melakukan _Exchange ID Contact_ kemudian setelah Naruto mengkonfirmasinya Kiba mengirimkan _Duel Request_ dan tanpa basa-basi Naruto menekan tombol '_Accept_'.

_Count down_ pun dimulai. Naruto terdiam menyiapkan _hammer_ miliknya, tidak ada lagi senjata yang lebih ia percayai ketimbang _hammer_ miliknya sendiri. Sedangkan Kiba sudah siap dengan _wolf talons_ miliknya yang kelihatan siap mencabik-cabik Naruto. Naruto diam melihat angka _count down_ mulai mendekati angka 10.

'Sekarang apa kau bisa buktikan. Dengan sesuatu yang kau maksud _Logical Theory _itu kau dapat memenangkan pertarungan ini,' gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya.

_**.**_

_**ID: **__Wulf-Lightsworn Beast_

_**NICKNAME: **__Kiba_

_**LEVEL: **__33_

_**CLASS:**__ Hunter_

_**GUILD:-**_

.VS.

_**ID:**__ [Hidden]_

_**NICKNAME:**__ Naruto_

_**LEVEL:**__ 20_

_**CLASS: **__Blacksmith_

_**GUILD:-**_

_**.**_

– 3s –

– 2s –

– 1s –

– 0s –

*BEEEP*

Tanpa membuang waktu Kiba langsung menerjang Naruto yang berdiri terdiam. Naruto menunggu Kiba yang mendekat menuju kearahnya. Kiba mencakar namun Naruto dengan mudahnya menghindarinya, Kiba lalu mencoba mencabik berkali-kali Naruto namun semuanya berhasil di hindari. Sampai sekarang Sakura masih dalam suasana tegang melihat Naruto yang tidak bisa melawan. Villager tentunya tidak punya skill menyerang.

"_**Fierce: Fang Rotating Fang.**_"

Kiba menyatukan _talons_ miliknya dan berputar dengan kencang layaknya tornado menyerang Naruto yang terdiam. Serangan tiba-tiba ini berhasil menggores sedikit Naruto yang terlambat menghindar. Naruto melihat sedikit darahnya masih terurai menjadi poligon merah.

"Cepat atau lambat…kau takkan punya waktu lagi menghindari itu. _**Fierce: Fang Rotating Fang**_**.**"

"_**Blacksmith Move: Iron Forging.**_"

*PANG*

"_Itttai_…" Kiba mengerang karena kepalanya dipukul oleh Naruto sebelum ia sempat mengkonsentrasikan skill miliknya Naruto kemudian memukul lagi Kiba hingga terlempar beberapa meter.

"U-Ugh…A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba melihat _HP _miliknya berkurang dari 495/495 menjadi 478/495 yang artinya Naruto telah menyerangnya.

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Villager menyerang?" tanya Kiba yang kebingungan.

"Itu bukan skill untuk menyerang. Itu adalah skill untuk mengolah _Iron Ore_," jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Dia tidak peduli apapun skill yang dia gunakan yang penting dia bisa menyerangnya. Tapi itu tindakan yang gila 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan—Bukan tindakan yang gila tapi tindakan yang pintar. Dia menggunakan _hammer_ yaitu alat _default_ seorang Blacksmith yang _durability_-nya takkan mungkin habis. Dia takkan ragu menyerang tanpa takut senjatanya akan hancur karena berbenturan dengan serangan Kiba," lanjut Sasuke.

"Meski begitu…" Kiba pun mulai menyerang membabi buta.

"_**Blacksmith Move: Iron Forging.**_"

Naruto menggunakan skill miliknya dan menyerang Kiba sembari menghindari serangan buas itu. Kiba kembali menyerang, menggabungkan _talons_ miliknya dan kembali berputar bagai tornado tapi Naruto menghindarinya seperti banteng buas dan ketika Kiba mendarat, Naruto langsung memukulnya dengan _hammer_. Hal itu terjadi berulang kali dan Naruto selalu berhasil menghindar hingga Kiba pun mengamuk dan melakukan skill miliknya berulang-ulang menyerang membabi buta, tak peduli kalau _Bar CP_ miliknya berkurang terus bahkan hampir habis.

Serangan dahsyat Kiba layaknya tornado menghancurkan sekitar tempat itu. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun yang mengenai Naruto. _Bar HP_ milik Naruto pun masih tak bergerak turun satu senti pun. Sedangkan saat Naruto menyerang semua serangannya terarah, ia memukul bagian-bagian tubuh Kiba yang rawan sampai akhirnya lama-kelamaan Kiba pun tak mampu bergerak lagi dan _HP_ miliknya turun sampai 12/495 yang artinya sudah jauh sampai batas '_red_'. Naruto sudah menang namun ia dapat memilih untuk meneruskan membunuh Kiba.

"T-Tidak mungkin…aku Battler level 33 dikalahkan Villager rendahan sepertimu," ucap Kiba yang duduk tak percaya dengan seluruh badannya yang nyeri. Kini ia menunggu keputusan Naruto apakah Naruto akan membunuhnya atau membiarkannya.

Kiba memejamkan matanya. Skill Naruto telah mengenainya sangat banyak dan total damage maksimalnya ialah 16. Satu serangan lagi dan ia pun akan mati.

"_**Blacksmith Move: Iron Forging—**_"

"Woof…"

Kiba membuka matanya. Dilihatnya seekor anjing besar berbulu putih keperak-perakan berada di depannya. Anjing itu menatap marah Naruto dan menggeram. Naruto pun membatalkan skill miliknya melihat Akamaru yang melindungi Kiba tanda ia tak ingin Naruto membunuh tuannya.

"A-Akamaru…" gumam Kiba.

"Grrrrhhh…grhhhh…Woof Woof…" seru Akamaru pada Naruto dan Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dan menyimpan kembali palu kecil itu.

"Battler atau Villager tak mengubah kenyataan kalau orang-orang lemah akan selalu lemah, tak peduli berapa tinggi levelmu. Tetapi lemah itu tidak selalu menjadi hal yang buruk karena sebenarnya manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah. Karena kelemahan itu kita perlu seorang teman, teman yang bisa menutupi kelemahan kita, teman untuk mengusir rasa kesendirian kita. Itulah ikatan bagiku. Agar menjadi kuat, aku menjalin kebersamaan dan terus melangkah. Kekuatanku... adalah temanku yang membawaku sampai sejauh ini. Karena itu jika kau ingin jadi kuat hargailah temanmu. Salah satunya anjing itu…Kiba-_san_." Naruto pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kiba bersama Sakura dan Sasuke.

"A-Akamaru?" Mata Kiba memerah melihat anjing itu begitu setia bersamanya. Ia pun memeluk Akamaru erat dan Akamaru meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kiba dan berbaring dengan tenang.

"Woof…"

…

…

**::To Be Continue::**

**_A/N: _**_Makasih ya minna-san udah bersedia menunggu __update-nya yang lama N mampir lagi ke fic ini. Mohon kesan, kritik dan sarannya ya... _^^/ _Jaa Ne-_


End file.
